A beleza dos imperfeitos
by Yellowred
Summary: EPÍLOGO UP! Dois destinos entrelaçados por uma rosa. Agora eles repartem uma maldição, e só mais nobre dos sentimentos poderá unilos, ao mesmo tempo que irá separalos.
1. Prólogo

Nota Explicativa: Está é uma fanfic baseada no livro de "Harry Potter" e inspirada no conto "A Bela e a Fera". A fanfic é _apenas_ baseada na história, não seguindo à risca o começo, seu desenvolver e muito menos seu final. Disclaimer: _Nenhum personagem, música, ou trechos citados me pertence, e a fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos._ =*= A beleza dos imperfeitos _"O que quer que aconteça", disse ela, "não pode mudar uma coisa. Se sou uma princesa em trapos e andrajos, posso ser uma princesa por dentro. Seria fácil ser princesa se eu estivesse vestida com tecidos de fios de ouro, mas é um triunfo muito maior ser princesa o tempo todo, sem ninguém saber"._ _- A little Pincess – Francês H. Burnett  (tirado do livro: O diário da princesa de Meg Cabot)_ Prólogo 

Era uma noite daquelas bem sombrias, noite em que você sabe que algo vai acontecer. O céu estava negro, com densas nuvens ameaçando chuva. Às vezes algum raio despontava, deixando o clima mais tenebroso.

-Não! – era um grito vindo de uma enorme mansão, onde nada parecia se enxergar.

-Você vai pagar agora! – gritou outra voz.

-Eu fiz o que achava certo. – ele tentou, mas seu pai avançava cada vez mais ameaçador. A varinha  que segurava estava apontada pra seu peito.

-E você achava certo denunciar o Lord? Trair seu pai?

Ele hesitou um pouco, mas respondeu com uma fúria nos olhos.

-Você não merece o respeito de ninguém. Nem você, nem seu amigos e nem seu Lord!

-Garoto... Você está me deixando mais irritado... – Lucio tremia de tanta raiva, mas isso não era um sinal de fraqueza. – Peça perdão e lhe pouparei de uma morte dolorosa! Peça!

-Será que você ainda não entendeu que eu não sou mais um garoto? Não entendeu que eu não tenho mais medo de você? Dê-me uma varinha e vamos ver!

-Draco... – Lucio sorriu, logo fechando o sorriso dando um olhar frio ao filho. Por mais que o jovem mantivesse sua coragem, suas pernas fraquejaram. – Você vai MORRER!

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que, tempos depois, por mais que Draco tentasse se lembrar não conseguiria ter clareza nos fatos daquela noite. 

A luz, das tochas que iluminavam os corredores, invadiu a sala onde Draco e Lucio discutiam. Logo depois os dois puderam ver os reluzentes cabelos de Narcisa, que entrava correndo. Ela foi à direção de Lucio, tentando impedir que ele acertasse Draco, mas o feche de luz verde não pode ser parado, e logo Draco perdeu seus sentidos. 


	2. Um rosa negra

Capítulo 1 – Uma rosa negra 

-Ah, por que eu?! – ela perguntou indignada, mesmo sabendo que aquilo soava um pouco infantil para seus dezoito anos; mas extremamente necessário devido ao que o bruxo a sua frente pedia.

-Simplesmente porque _você_ é a correspondente do Ministério, Srta. Weasley. – falou o homem que se encontrava sentado em uma grande cadeira acolchoada. Apesar de suas vestes largas via-se claramente sua enorme barriga, assim como seus olhos negros brilhavam de impaciência com a garota à sua frente.

Ela se apoiou sobre a mesa e indicou com a mão para que ele se aproximasse.

-Dizem que lá é amaldiçoado! – murmurou com medo que mais alguém ouvisse.

O senhor barrigudo se sentou pesadamente em sua cadeira, rindo.

-A senhorita não se acha meio grandinha pra acreditar nisso?

Ela pareceu ofendida.

-Se fosse uma bela casa, onde se pode ver que visitantes são bem vindos, eu não me oporia. Mas estamos falando da Mansão Malfoy! Faz um ano que quase ninguém entra lá. Todos temem pelos fantasmas de Narcisa e Lucio Malfoy, dizem serem parecidos com o Barão Sangrento, de Hogwarts. E sabe, eu nunca gostei dele.

-Eu não estou pedindo pra que você fale com os fantasmas – suspirou ele.  – Estou dizendo que precisamos fazer contato com Draco Malfoy, herdeiro do Sr. Malfoy. 

-Mande outra! Ou até outro, pois eu não vou.

-Srta. Weasley, não se trata da senhorita querer ou não. Este é seu trabalho e eu estou lhe dizendo que você _deve _ir até o Sr. Malfoy. Ou vou ter que transferi-la para a seção dos trouxas.

Não que Gina tivesse algum problema com trouxas, ela os adorava. Mas sabia que o departamento que cuidava dos trouxas estava sofrendo uma séria crise depois que seu pai saiu de lá.

-Mas... – ela tentou.

-A seção dos trouxas fica no terceiro andar como a senhorita deve saber. Amanhã poderá pegar suas coisas e...

-Está bem...

Com um sorriso maroto, ele perguntou.

-O quê? Não entendi o que a senhorita disse.

-Eu disse que vou até a Mansão Malfoy. – disse se levantando – E o senhor não é mais meu patrão querido, viu?!

Momentos mais tarde Gina estava sentada junto de Fred e Jorge n'A Toca. Ela parecia desesperada.

-Verdade? – ela falou com a voz rouca.

-É, sim, Gina. O Malfoy mutila as pessoas que passam por lá. Por que você acha que só agora que estão mandando você pra lá?  - disse Fred.

-Draco Malfoy já teria que ter ido ao Ministério, há muito, desde a morte de seus pais. Mas nunca foi porque mata a qualquer um que tenta se aproximar da casa. – explicou Jorge

Eles falavam aquilo tão sérios que Gina sentiu um frio lhe descer a espinha.

-Mas por que ele não foi preso até hoje? Afinal, se o que vocês estão dizendo é verdade, Malfoy deveria estar preso!

-Mas ele não está. – disse Molly, que chegava com três xícaras de chá fumegante – Não está por ser mentira o que seus irmãos contam, querida.

Jorge e Fred deram risadinhas. Mas Gina ainda continuava temerosa.

-Não sei... Todos contam que lá é amaldiçoado, mamãe. Estamos falando do Malfoy! Será que devo ir? 

-Claro, Gina. – falou Jorge, depois de queimar sua língua no chá. – Só não se esqueça de proferir alguns contra-feitiços. 

-Ou você pode sair de lá com pelos no nariz e bolhas na língua!

-Eca! – fez a garota.

Molly lançou olhares fulminantes aos dois, que apesar de estarem com vinte e um anos não deixavam de aprontar.

-Não se preocupe, querida. Lembre-se que estamos falando do jovem que foi uma peça importante pra que Você-sabe-quem fosse pego. Ele não é como o pai foi, deve ser um bom rapaz.

Jorge quase jogou seu chá boca à fora com o comentário da mãe, mas Molly o ignorou.

-Não se esqueça que nós a avisamos, Gina. -  cochichou Fred, enquanto a mãe se levantava da mesa.

Fazia um ano que Gina havia terminado os estudos em Hogwarts. Como também fazia um ano que Voldemort havia sido destruído graças à união de toda comunidade mágica que lutava pelo bem; graças ao sacrifício de Dumbledore; graças à denúncia de um certo filho de Comensal.

Ela estava vivendo muito bem esses últimos anos, apesar de todo o sofrimento que passou quando a comunidade permanecia em guerra. Estava noiva de Harry Potter.

Demorou um tempo pra que o Menino-que-sobreviveu percebesse a paixão dela, mas logo que soube, não pode deixar de também assumir seus sentimentos pela garota. Só que logo depois veio a guerra, e Harry teve que lutar, se submeter a momentos de horror, teve que arriscar sua vida.

Felizmente tudo terminou bem para o casal e logo depois da vitória do time da luz, Harry não resistiu e pediu Gina em casamento. A caçula dos Weasley aceitou e agora estavam os dois unidos por um grande sentimento.

E mesmo sua mãe tentando tranqüilizá-la, Gina ainda continuava receosa de ter que ir a Mansão Malfoy. Naquela noite, enquanto conversava com Harry no quintal d'A Toca, ele percebeu que ela temia algo.

-Você está estranha...

-Ah é?! – ela lhe sorriu. 

-É sim. Parece preocupada com algo. Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

Gina apertou a mão de Harry. Ele era sempre tão compreensível. Por mais que ela o amasse, queria que alguma vez ele brigasse com ela, queria conhecer todos os seus lados.

Sabia que ele não era esse amor de pessoa, já presenciara brigas dele com Rony, com seu tio Válter no dia que ele abandonou a Rua dos Alfeneiros, com Snape. Mas com Gina, Harry se tornava a pessoa mais compreensível e dedicada do mundo. No começo ela adorou aquilo, pois sempre pensou que ficaria bajulando Harry, mas parecia ao contrário. Então depois de algum tempo ficou meio entediada por ele sempre concordar com tudo, por ele nunca discutir. Não era um amor explosivo, era um amor tranqüilo. _"Mas é amor" _ela dizia sempre a si mesma.

-Eu só estou um pouco ansiosa. Tenho que ir amanhã à Mansão Malfoy, coisas do Ministério.

-E o que tem demais nisso? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Você nunca ouviu dos comentários sobre os fantasmas de Lucio e Narcisa Malfoy? Dizem que permanecem até hoje lá, assombrando o Malfoy por ele ter ajudado na queda de Você-sabe-quem.

-Devem estar mesmo! – brincou ele – Eu também nunca imaginei que o Malfoy, aquele sonserino arrogante pudesse ser uma das peças fundamentais pra que Voldemort fosse pego.

Ele sentiu pela mão dela, que tremeu ao ouvir o nome do Lord das Trevas. Sempre se irritava quando via que as pessoas ainda tinham medo de pronunciar o nome de Voldemort, mas nunca falou nada a Gina. A achava tão sensível que tinha medo que ela se magoasse.

-Não quero ir lá, Harry... – ela fez bico. – Mas o Sr. Richard insiste que eu vá e disse que me mandaria pra seção dos trouxas se eu não cumprisse esse trabalho...

-Eu gosto de Peter Richard! Ele foi uma ajuda e tanto na batalha. Agora está tão barrigudo que duvido que consiga correr mais do que cinco metros sem se cansar! É um bruxo muito bom.

-Pare de defendê-lo. –ela fingiu indignação – Ele está praticamente me forçando a ir lá.

Harry pensou um pouco.

-Se ajudar, eu posso ir com você...

-Jura? – disse abrindo um sorriso.

-Aham – falou, puxando-a pra um beijo – De manhã eu tenho um tempo livre.

-Ah, não, Harry... De manhã eu não posso, tenho várias entrevistas... Tem que ser de tarde, de manhã é impossível, por favor!

Harry pensou novamente, mas desta vez seu rosto não estava muito animado.

-Sinto muito, Gina. Só posso mesmo de manhã. Quem sabe Rony?

-Oh, não... Eu mal o encontro em casa. Ele está atolado com coisas do casamento, ou está grudado com Hermione. Não sai da casa dela!

-E eu não saio da sua! – e a beijou novamente – Quando será que ficaremos atolados de coisas do casamento, Srta. Weasley?

-Não sei... – disse maliciosamente – Há tempo pra isso, seu apressado!

-Nunca é demais estar com você... – disse diminuindo a distância entre os dois pra outro beijo apaixonado.

Apesar dos esforços de Gina, não conseguiu ninguém pra que fosse com ela, muito menos conseguiu convencer ao Sr. Richard que não era necessário ir fazer aquela visita a Mansão Malfoy. Então lá estava ela agora, em frente à tão imponente mansão.

Sabia que era uma construção muito antiga, pois os Malfoy vinham de uma longa descendência, mas Gina não achou que a mansão teria o aspecto tão sombrio que via agora. As paredes, mesmo do lado de fora, tinham o aspecto de serem úmidas como se fossem as masmorras. _"Não é à toa que os Malfoy gostam da Sonserina..."_.

Mas ela não conseguia afastar o terror que invadia sua mente, mesmo tentando se distrair com o efeito que o outono fazia com as árvores, dando as folhas vários tons quentes, que observava enquanto se dirigia a porta da mansão. Ela já estava quase alcançando as escadas, quando algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Uma solitária rosa florescia no jardim. Não fossem dois fatos incomuns, Gina nem a teria notado, mas rosas não florescem no outono, e rosas não são pretas, definitivamente não! Aquela era uma coisa exótica, mesmo pra uma bruxa ou para qualquer trouxa.

Estava tão fascinada, que só depois de alguns segundos percebeu que mantinha a boca aberta de espanto, então tratou de fechá-la. Ela deu uma olhada pelos lados, não havia ninguém. _"Acho que não vão se incomodar se eu der uma olhada de perto, não é?!"_. Gina estava encantada demais com a rosa negra, que nem se lembrou que estava no território de um Malfoy, ou seja, um lugar não muito seguro.

Andou pela grama úmida de orvalho, às vezes pisando nas folhas coloridas que havia admirado há pouco. Parou a uns dois metros, onde já podia observar melhor a planta. Era realmente estranho que uma flor frágil como uma rosa pudesse resistir ao calor enorme do verão e agora ao outono, já que deveria ter florescido na primavera. Gina notou que havia outras roseiras ali, mas nenhuma florida, só seus galhos secos esperando que o sol da primavera brilhasse de novo pra que pudessem soltar seus botões. E aquela rosa, contrariando qualquer convenção, mantinha-se ali, saudável.

Até que veio uma possibilidade em sua cabeça: _"Ela está encantada! Só pode ser isso!"_. Mas logo se lembrou que de a Profa. Sprout disse bem na primeira aula: "Não se pode controlar a natureza". _"Bom, isso quer dizer que não se pode enfeitiçar plantas, não é?!". _Ela começava a ficar confusa. _"Talvez não seja uma planta verdadeira, talvez..."_.

Resolveu se aproximar mais um pouco, dando dois passos. A flor parecia mais encantadora de perto, e Gina notou que ela emanava um leve brilho branco, que a lembrou das fadinhas encantadas que se viam nas festas de Hogwarts. Ela agachou-se e passou a mão por perto e viu que ela ficara cheia de pozinhos brancos cintilantes e não pode deixar de sorrir. 

Ao invés de passar melancolia por ser negra, a rosa dava a uma leve sensação de alegria; Gina nunca tinha visto nada tão delicado e tão forte ao mesmo tempo! Até que não resistiu, e foi passando seus dedos levemente pelas pétalas tão negras. Estava tão distraída com aquilo que nem notou que o brilho da flor aumentava, fazendo que o pó cintilante se espalhasse mais por sua mão e cabelos. Também não notou que como toda rosa, esta tinha espinhos e acabou furando seu dedo em um.

-Ai! – ela murmurou enquanto levava o dedo à boca.

Foi aí que notou todo o pó em seu corpo. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse limpá-lo, Gina caiu inconsciente ao lado da exótica flor.

=*=

Ele gostava daquele silêncio. Sim, demorara dezoito anos até que pudesse ter aquela tão desejada paz. 

Há uns dois anos atrás era impossível a Draco poder sentar-se, como estava agora, em uma poltrona em frente à lareira e fechar seus olhos sentindo a leve quentura do fogo bater em seu rosto. Não poderia fazer isso nem por um segundo, pois logo seu pai se sentava ao seu lado e começava a lhe falar sobre o Lord das trevas, sobre como ele era poderoso, quais eram seus planos, etc. E Draco odiava tudo aquilo.

Agora que tinha dezenove anos e era maduro o suficiente, Draco admitia a si mesmo que fora um tolo até os dezesseis anos querendo ser um Comensal da Morte de Voldemort. Mas assim que tomou consciência do que era realmente ser um servo dele, Draco desistiu completamente da idéia.

Ele gostava de ter poder, que sonserino não gostava? Mas ter que praticamente se rastejar pra um bruxo com cara de cobra não era a idéia que Draco tinha na cabeça de ter poder. Era ser temido, respeitado por todos, era ter algo que ninguém tinha, isso era poder pra ele. E sendo Comensal de Voldemort Draco estaria apenas sendo usado como marionete do Lord.  Ele não queria isso.

Então passou a se desinteressar pelos passos do bruxo maligno, deixando seu pai intrigado. Mas Draco não lhe deu satisfações, odiava dar satisfações, e Lucio continuava a lhe encher de histórias, informações, perguntas. Até que ele se cansou e falou com o pai, admitiu ter desistido de ser um Comensal, admitiu não querer ser servo de um bruxo que só pensava em seus próprios interesses, enfim, admitiu que não estaria do lado do pai.

Draco pensou que  o pai estouraria de raiva por aquela revelação, mas ao invés disso Lucio apenas o ignorou e mais tarde continuava a importuná-lo novamente. 

Foram dois anos agüentando o pai, agüentando a guerra que estava ao redor dele, tentando ignorá-la. Até que ele se cansou novamente. Cansou de ficar preso em casa por causa de ataques, por seu pai não deixá-lo sair, por sua mãe estar sempre histérica e com medo. Cansou tanto daquilo tudo que resolveu tomar partido daquela guerra que nunca lhe importou.

Ela só acabaria no momento que um dos lados saísse perdendo, isto era claro. Draco não tinha como dar a vitória ao seu pai, pois não sabia nada sobre o lado que lutava pelo bem, então só lhe restou entregar o que ele sabia sobre o lado negro.

E agora, um ano depois de ter traído seu pai, Draco podia ter o silêncio tão desejado, mas por ironia do destino, estava determinado que ele não saísse totalmente vitorioso, pois não conseguiu ganhar a liberdade que também queria. Draco estava condenado a viver pra sempre confinado, pelo menos ele assim queria agora.

-Senhoooor! Senhor!

Pronto. Mais uma vez ele não podia ter seus momentos de silêncio. 

-O que foi, Dippy? – disse com a voz arrastada, olhando pras chamas crepitantes na lareira.

O elfo doméstico se pôs na frente da poltrona de Draco e começou a pular e falar ofegante ao mesmo tempo.

-Uma garota... Morta! Sangue... Tem sangue, vermelho... Uma garota!!

-Cale a boca seu idiota. – ele murmurou calmo. Sabia que o elfo devia estar aumentando mil vezes o que quer que tinha pra falar, então não se preocupou muito. – E pare de pular!

Na mesma hora o elfo parou de se mexer e já foi indo pegar um pequeno vaso na mesa para começar a se punir.

-Dippy não queria importunar, não queria, senhor.

-Depois você queima suas mão no fogo,  - disse com naturalidade – agora me diga o que aconteceu. E não pule! – ele acrescentou vendo que o elfo estava ficando inquieto novamente.

-Dippy, meu senhor, acabou de encontrar uma garota no jardim. 

Na mesma hora Draco cruzou os braços, como se tivesse receio de algo. 

-E daí?

-Ela está morta, meu senhor. Dippy viu. Viu sangue, viu coisa muito vermelha. Ela caída no chão, senhor.

-Pegue minha capa! – disse se levantando – Eu vou dar uma olhada nisso.

Draco foi caminhando lentamente até a porta da frente, deixando sua imaginação vagar. Ele tinha certeza de que Dippy estava imaginando coisas, que devia ter visto algo idiota e inofensivo e que colocara na sua cabeça que era uma garota ensangüentada. _"Por que elfos têm que ser tão insuportáveis?"_. Ele pensava enquanto esperava pelo pequeno servo em frente à porta de entrada. Não ousava sair de casa sem antes colocar a capa, nem mesmo dar uma volta pelo jardim. Era brincar com a sorte que ele teve durante um ano.

-A... aqui senhor Malfoy – disse o elfo voltando e já temendo que o seu senhor tivesse ficado irritado pela demora. 

Draco resolveu ignorá-lo dessa vez e colocou a pesada e negra capa. Ela seria uma capa qualquer, não fosse uma coisa essencial: um capuz, que era grande o suficiente para cobrir o rosto inteiro de Draco, mas sem lhe tirar a visão.

E assim que ele teve certeza de que estava pronto, ordenou ao elfo que abrisse a porta e foi em direção aos degraus. Mal havia saído, Draco sentiu uma leve brisa gelada bater em seu rosto o fazendo apertar os dedos de frio. "_Vai ser um inverno rigoroso"_ pensou consigo mesmo.

Após descer as escadas, parou e encarou a pequena criatura que tremia em suas finas vestes sujas.

-Onde está a garota? – disse calmamente. 

O elfo se desesperou por alguns instantes. E se a garota tivesse ido embora? E se ela não estivesse morta ou ensangüentada? Sabia que Malfoy não era um dono pacífico e temeu as punições que receberia se ele tivesse saído pra fora de casa à toa.

-Por a... ali, senhor. Atrás daquelas árvores.

Draco foi andando na direção em que a criatura havia apontado seu dedo magrelo. Ele não gostava de ficar andando por aquele jardim, por mais frio ou calor que estivesse, por mais bonito ou enfeitado, trazia lembranças terríveis.

E no momento em que passou pelas árvores e deu de cara com o corpo estendido de uma garota de cabelos vermelhos no chão, Draco gelou. Não conseguia se lembrar, mas havia algo muito importante com aquela cor vibrante dos cabelos da garota. Ele tinha certeza que tinha alguma coisa que sabia e era importante sobre algo vermelho, e talvez fosse sobre _cabelos vermelhos_, mas só podia garantir a cor e não o que.  Sentiu um leve calafrio percorrer seu corpo inteiro e por um instante ele pensou que seus joelhos fraquejariam, mas Draco conseguiu se controlar. Seria muita humilhação cair na frente de um elfo-doméstico!

Foi aí que ele realmente se deu conta de onde estava. _"A rosa!"_. Ele cravou seus olhos na exótica flor negra e soube o motivo da garota estar desmaiada.  Notou o fino pó que se espalhava por algumas partes do rosto e cabelos dela e começou a ficar levemente irritado.

-Ela tocou na flor! -  ele murmurou lentamente, tentando não perder seu controle e agarrar a garota e jogá-la pra fora do portão, mesmo sabendo que agora isso era impossível.

-O que, Senhor? – perguntou timidamente o elfo.

Draco nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ele deu as costas para o elfo e foi falando enquanto se dirigia de volta para dentro:

-Traga essa maldita intrusa pra dentro... – ele viu que o elfo não havia se mexido – Agora!

O pequeno guincho de medo que a criatura soltou deu a Draco a certeza de que sua ordem seria cumprida corretamente.

_"N/A: Bom, comecei mais uma! Desta vez não haverá mortes em excesso, por isso acho que vocês não terão necessidade de falarem que eu sou malvada, ou coisas do gênero... hehe... Eu já estou quase no término da fic, então desta vez as atualizações serão mais rápidas. Quer dizer, todo final de semana, OK?"_


	3. Um rosto na escuridão

Capítulo 2 – Um rosto na escuridão 

Sua cabeça doía. Doía demais pra que ela conseguisse abrir os olhos ou se lembrar do que havia feito pra estar sentindo aquela dor enorme. 

-Se... Senhorita?

Gina pode ouvir uma voz estridente invadir seus ouvidos e desejou que ela continuasse, pois parecia diminuir a dor. Ela pôs a mão em sua testa e percebeu que estava muito quente, ardendo em febre talvez; mas decidiu se concentrar naquele som de vida.

-Você pode me ajudar? – ela disse, percebendo que quando falava a dor em sua cabeça parecia diminuir também, mas ainda não ousava abrir os olhos.

-Claro, senhorita. Kally estar aqui pra isso. 

Gina estava zonza e confusa, mas não pôde deixar de saber que estava falando com um elfo-doméstico. A dor estava quase passando e Gina conseguiu clarear suas idéias e se lembrar que estivera, a pouco, para entrar na mansão do Malfoy, só não se lembrava porque não havia entrado.

-Onde estou? – ela perguntou, querendo uma confirmação.

-A senhorita está na casa de Draco Malfoy, meu senhor.

_"Era isso que eu temia..."_. 

Ela ousou desta vez tentar abrir os olhos, e viu que já não havia dor suficiente para impedi-la. Achou que se encontraria no meio da tarde, mas ficou espantada ao notar que estava as escuras, não fosse uma pequena tocha que se mantinha acesa perto da porta.

-Já é noite? – perguntou para a pequena criatura, que agora podia ver.

-Sim, senhorita. 

Gina agradeceu que estivesse falando com um elfo ao invés de qualquer outra coisa. Ela achou que qualquer um iria achar suas perguntas idiotas e infantis, mas como era um elfo de boa vontade, apenas as respondia. E afinal, ela tinha que saber como e por que já estava dentro da mansão, pois não se lembrava de ter entrado nela.

-Onde estou? – ela perguntou novamente.

-Na casa do meu senhor, Draco Malfoy.

-Não, não foi isso que quis dizer. Em que local da casa, exatamente, eu estou. – ela disse tentando se sentar, mas a dor em suas costas e a pequena criatura a lhe forçar que se deitasse, lhe impediram.

-A senhorita está muito fraca... Não pode se levantar. E meu senhor não deixou a senhorita sair daqui. 

Gina viu que o elfo ignorou a sua pergunta, então se pôs a observar o lugar onde estava. 

Estava deitada em uma cama confortável e que vários mantos a cobriam dos pés a cintura. O quarto permanecia escuro, mas com a fraca luz que vinha da tocha, que Gina já havia reparado, ela conseguia ver que era mobiliado com um pequeno guarda roupa, uma mesa e uma cadeira, que pareciam bem antigos, mas muito bem conservados. Parecia tudo muito simples, mas ao mesmo tempo transmitiam um luxo modesto que Gina gostou. Sabia que só devia estar num quarto de hóspedes, mas a pergunta era: _por quê?_

Depois que ela sentiu que a dor em sua cabeça se fora por completo, Gina chamou o elfo, que não saíra dali nem por um segundo e começou a lhe fazer perguntas novamente.

-Seu nome é Kally, não é?! – ela disse suavemente. E vendo que o elfo respondeu afirmativamente balançando a cabeça, ela continuou – Você sabe como eu vim parar aqui?

-Sei sim, srta. Foi o Dippy que a trouxe, foi sim. – ela dizia com um medo visível de Gina, que nada tinha de assustadora. Fosse outro, ficaria irritado com a pobre, mas Gina estava começando a criar uma simpatia por aquela pequena criatura medrosa. _"Devem tratá-la muito mal para ter tanto medo assim..."_.

-E Dippy é seu amigo elfo? Ele me trouxe por ordens de alguém?

-Dippy muito amigo de Kally – ela falou um pouco envergonhada, e se fosse em outra ocasião, Gina até sorriria por notar que havia mais do que amizade entre os dois elfos – O meu senhor que mandou trazê-la aqui, senhorita. Ele parecia muito irritado, parecia sim.

-E da onde eles me trouxeram? Onde eu estava?

-Dippy encontrou a senhorita no jardim. Com sangue, ele disse. Muito sangue.

-Sangue? – murmurou Gina pra si mesma, muito assustada. Ela apertou seus braços e olhou por debaixo da manta que a cobria. Estava com as mesmas roupas que viera e não havia nenhuma mancha de sangue, ou nenhuma dor que denunciasse algum machucado.

-Não era realmente sangue. – disse uma voz vinda da porta, onde um vulto cobria a luz que vinha de fora e fazia Gina ficar na escuridão. E como ela não conseguia dizer nada e o elfo se encolheu num canto, o desconhecido continuou – O que você quer vindo aqui?

Sua voz era fria e arrastada, fazendo com que Gina se lembrasse perfeitamente dos anos em que essa mesma voz insultava sua família e causava vários olhos roxos em Rony. Ela teve calafrios no momento em que ele se aproximou do pé da cama, mas mesmo assim não se moveu. Percebeu que ele usava um capuz, cobrindo o rosto, mas sabia que mesmo que não tivesse nada, Gina não poderia ver sua face devido à escuridão. Mas ela tinha certeza de que aquele à sua frente era Draco Malfoy. Primeiro pela voz que parecia não ter mudado de tom e também porque aquele lugar era dele, era a mansão dele.

-Malfoy? – perguntou, quando sentiu que conseguiria falar. Ela ignorou completamente a recomendação de tratar qualquer um que ia visitar, por parte do Ministério, de "senhor". Não achou que Malfoy merecia algum respeito. Não até que ele a tratasse com o mesmo.

-Isso mesmo, garota. Draco Malfoy dono da propriedade que você invadiu. 

Aquilo soava a Gina como uma acusação e ela não estava gostando nada daquilo; afinal, não invadira nada. Os portões estavam abertos, apesar da visível repugnância que ela notava que Malfoy tinha a visitas.

-Vim aqui em nome do Ministério, Malfoy. Não queria invadir sua casa.

-Não foi essa impressão que eu tive, já que estava fuçando meu jardim.

Agora Draco realmente havia insultado Gina. 

-Fuçando o seu jardim? Eu apenas estava...

Ela não pode concluir sua frase. Pois no mesmo instante em que começaria a tentar se defender das acusações sem nexo de Malfoy, Gina sentiu suas pálpebras ficarem pesadas e depois uma dor invadir sua cabeça, a fazendo desmaiar.

Draco, aparentemente não sentiu nada ao ver a garota sem sentidos. Ele simplesmente deu de ombros e murmurou algumas ordens a Kally, que saiu correndo em busca de água.

Desta outra vez, Gina pode sentir os raios de sol a lhe chamarem para um novo dia, ao invés da escuridão com que ela se depara na noite anterior. Não havia notado que havia janelas no quarto e ficou feliz ao ver que fazia um belo dia de sol lá fora, apesar do frio que devia estar. Mas quando realmente tomou consciência de onde estava, entrou em pânico.

_"Eu passei a noite na casa do Malfoy? Oh, todos devem estar preocupados comigo e... E por que, diabos, eu estou aqui? Por que Malfoy não me mandou embora ou não mandou alguém me levar daqui?"_. Gina estava claramente confusa e vendo que não sentia dor nenhuma como na noite anterior, se levantou.

Precisava ir embora, ou pelo menos dar notícias pra alguém d'A Toca, mas percebeu que não havia nenhuma lareira naquele quarto. _"Muito estranho..."_.

Ela viu a capa que vestia pendurada na cadeira e a vestiu por cima do suéter, já que este parecia não ser quente o suficiente. Hesitou um pouco na idéia de sair dali do quarto, mas achou melhor ir, já que não lhe restava outra opção.

Estava confusa por qual corredor deveria seguir, pois não estava acordada quando a haviam trazido para aquele quarto. _"Se eu estivesse consciente não estaria neste quarto"_ corrigiu mentalmenteenquanto tomava o corredor direito como certo pra sair em alguma escada que a levasse até a saída.

Surpreendentemente, Gina acabou pegando o lado certo e logo começou a sentir um ar quente lhe rodeando, provavelmente vindo de alguma lareira acesa. Ela foi seguindo reto e depois de alguns minutos andando pelo corredor vazio e, com alguns quadros que lhe encaravam ameaçadores, Gina encontrou uma sala, a sala que continha uma lareira.

Não sabia se ficava feliz ou alerta ao descobrir Draco sentado em uma poltrona, aparentemente se esquentado perto do fogo.

-Você por aqui?

Gina levou um susto e percebeu que o louro havia notado sua presença sem mesmo ter virado o rosto para vê-la. Ela estava confusa de como deveria iniciar a conversa com Malfoy. Queria pedir que lhe mostrasse a saída, pois o que mais desejava era deixar aquele lugar que inspirava terror. Mas não sabia se ele estava disposto a lhe ajudar, já que fora tão rude na noite passada.

-Malfoy, você... 

-Você acredita em destino? – ele a interrompeu, sem sinais de que se importava com o que ela queria dizer.

Ela ficou brava com aquilo, mas mesmo assim ainda falou calmamente, pois ele poderia se irritar e expulsá-la dali a pontapés, coisa que não seria muito agradável.

-O que você disse? – falou se aproximando mais da poltrona dele. Estava voltado pra lareira, de costas pra ela, então Gina ainda não conseguia ver o rosto de Malfoy, não sabendo se estava nervoso ou se estava se divertindo com aquela situação.

-Perguntei se acredita em destino. – ele falou mostrando um leve tom de irritação na voz.

Gina estranhou totalmente àquela pergunta, mas entrando no jogo de Malfoy resolveu responder. Avaliou sua vida em alguns poucos segundos. E por tudo que havia acontecido, determinou ela, não poderia ser algo já planejado, mas sim coisas que aconteceram porque ela assim o queria, não porque era destino. Concluindo isso, respondeu:

-Não, eu não acredito em destino. Agora você poderia...

-Pois devia. – ele disse a ignorando novamente. Gina, agora, tinha certeza de que sentado na poltrona, os olhos fora da visão dela, Malfoy se divertia com tudo aquilo. Ele estava fazendo-a de trouxa e Gina começava a não gostar.

-Malfoy, eu sei que nossas famílias nunca se deram bem, mas...

-Nossas famílias? – ele disse – Eu mal sei seu nome, intrusa.

-Weasley, Malfoy. Eu sei que você se preocupava tanto em deter sua atenção somente em Rony, mas tudo o que dizia afetava nossa família inteira. Admira-me que você não saiba quem sou eu, me deixando dormir em sua casa.

Draco se levantou. Demorou-se alguns minutos em pé observando o crepitar das chamas na lareira, e então se virou para Gina. 

Ela estava pronta para encarar os olhos, que ela se lembravam serem cinzas, de Malfoy. Mas no instante em que o viu de frente, não viu nada. Draco tinha, em cima das tradicionais vestes bruxas, uma longa capa quase se arrastando pelo chão. Dela pendia um capuz que cobria o rosto dele inteiramente, impossibilitando a Gina a visão do rosto do louro.

Gina se incomodou com isso. 

Desde que a guerra havia começado há quatro anos atrás, seu pai lhe ensinara a encarar todos de frente, a conhecer a pessoa através dos olhos, janelas da alma. Assim, ela poderia ter ao menos uma idéia de que lado a pessoa poderia estar. E isto a ajudou muito, inclusive a fazê-la perder sua timidez, que agora era pouca.

E agora, não podendo ver os olhos de Draco, nem ao menos seu rosto, Gina se sentia desconfortável. Parecia estar falando com algum Dementador, e aquilo não trazia lembranças agradáveis a ninguém. 

-Então é uma Weasley. – ele estava ao lado da poltrona. E ao que parecia, ele a encarava e estava mesmo se divertindo, ainda mais agora, sabendo que ela era uma integrante da família que _sua família_ nunca suportou. Mas então, Malfoy deu um soco na poltrona – Maldição! – ele gritou.

-Eu sei que isso não é agradável. Então eu gostaria que você... – novamente ele não a deixou terminar a frase que estava tentando dizer desde que chegara ali.

-Não é agradável? Isto é muito pior do que você está pensando Weasley. – por um momento Gina pensou que ele tiraria o capuz e a encararia friamente, mas ao invés disso Malfoy pareceu tomar o controle novamente de suas emoções e se tornou frio e sem sentimento nenhum, falando secamente – Eu acredito em destino, Weasley. Mas como você, já cheguei a não acreditar, só que fui obrigado a isso. E pode ter certeza: – ele fez uma pausa, e por um segundo Gina pode ver entre a escuridão do capuz, um brilho no olhar dele – ele está sendo irônico com a gente.

Ela ficou impressionada que pudesse haver algum brilho no olhar de alguém que parecia não ter sentimento nenhum. _"Só pode ser brilho de maldade"_ pensou. 

-Pode ser realmente uma ironia eu ter estado aqui durante quase um dia, Malfoy. Mas, por favor, você poderia – e desta vez ela não foi interrompida – me indicar a saída?

-Com todo prazer, Weasley. – e enquanto ele começava a andar, disse suavemente – Se você conseguir sair...

Gina resolveu ignorar aquele comentário. Já havia feito uma grande evolução fazendo com que Malfoy lhe indicasse a saída. Não iria dizer mais nada pra que ele não começasse novamente com aquele papo estranho de destino. Sinceramente ela o estava achando meio louco. _"Talvez seja assim por ser atormentado pelos fantasmas dos pais... No final das contas, ele é um pobre coitado. Até sentiria pena, se não fosse tão grosso!"_. Realmente Gina aumentara muito sua antipatia por Draco. Não era fácil você simpatizar com alguém quando ele lhe interrompe diversas vezes não lhe dando chances na conversa, e ainda por cima dizendo coisas malucas.

_"O Sr. Richard que me perdoe, mas eu não fico aqui nem mais um minuto. Nem que eu vá pra seção dos trouxas, nem por isso"._

Logo os dois estavam descendo as escadas da entrada da mansão. Gina não resistiu em olhar mais uma vez para o lado do jardim onde estava a rosa negra. Ela contemplou pelo que pensou que seria a última vez, a flor mais diferente que já vira, e em seus lábios se formou um leve sorriso. Acabou reparando que naquele momento a flor não parecia rodeada de uma luz branca, que ela se lembrava ser aqueles brilhantes pozinhos que a envolvera.

Quando já estava quase no portão, Malfoy parou. 

-Pode ir, Weasley. – ele tinha uma leve ironia na voz, e Gina se perguntava o porquê daquilo.

Foi então que notou o elfo doméstico perto de Draco. Ela estava tão ansiosa em sair logo dali, que não se lembrava, nem percebera em que momento o elfo havia se juntado aos dois. Sabia que não era Kally, pois mesmo na escuridão guardou bem os traços do elfo com quem conversara; então deduziu ser o tal de Dippy, que Kally chegara a comentar.

Gina, então, voltando seus pensamentos ao local, caminhou rapidamente até a frente de Draco, sentindo-se constrangida por não saber onde exatamente olhar, no escuro que havia no capuz, pra encarar os olhos dele.

-De certo modo eu tenho que lhe agradecer, por esta noite. Não me lembro exatamente do que aconteceu, mas obrigada por ter me acolhido. Adeus.

Malfoy não se mexeu, mas era impossível a Gina saber se ele estava sorrindo ou a debochando, pois era impossível de se ver a sua feição.

Ela se dirigiu indignada, ao portão, por ele nem ter dado um aceno de adeus. _"Rico, mas sem modos!"_ pensava distraída enquanto colocava seu pé direito pra fora. Em questão de segundos, Gina sentiu seu corpo girar para cima, voltando novamente pra direção do castelo, e entendeu o porquê do elfo estar ali: pra segurá-la.

Foi tão rápido, que agora que Gina estava em cima do pequeno elfo – que grunhia baixinho – ela entendia o que havia acontecido. Uma força sabe se lá da onde, a havia jogado de volta pra dentro assim que tentara dar a primeira passada pra fora. 

Gina olhou para o lado em que Malfoy estava. Novamente não conseguia ver sua expressão, mas tinha certeza de que ele agora se vangloriava por já ter previsto o que aconteceria.

-Que brincadeira é essa, Malfoy? – ela disse se levantando de cima do elfo.

-Não é brincadeira. Você não conseguirá sair daqui.

-Oras! – ela ignorou o último comentário dele e foi novamente em direção ao portão.

Desta vez, com algum receio de que acontecesse novamente, Gina apenas esticou sua mão para fora. E foi exatamente com Draco dissera: ela não conseguiria sair dali. Pois assim que sua mão foi alguns centímetros pra fora, algo a puxou de volta pra trás, só que desta vez com menos força, não a fazendo cair.

Ouvindo que agora Malfoy soltava risinhos satisfeitos, Gina chegou bem perto dele com uma rapidez espantosa. E antes que ele pudesse ter qualquer reação, Gina já estava batendo seus punhos no peito de Draco.

Isso não pareceu ter efeito nenhum sobre Malfoy, a não ser uma leve chateação depois que ele percebeu que ela não iria parar. Ele levantou os braços, agarrando os punhos de Gina e os colocando pra baixo, ao lado do corpo da garota.

Ela estava ofegante, e disse pausadamente:

-Pare de brincar e me deixe sair, Malfoy! – aquilo soou mais como um apelo do que como a ameaça que Gina pretendia que fosse.

-Não sou eu que estou te impedindo de sair – disse calmamente, ainda segurando seus punhos – Veja. 

Ele ordenou que Dippy fosse além do portão, saindo pra fora da propriedade. O elfo deu um aceno com a cabeça, murmurando um "sim, senhor" rápido e logo, com seus passos ligeiros, ele já estava fora dos portões, sem ter sido jogado pra dentro como aconteceu com Gina.

-Eu não acredito! – Gina disse tirando as mãos de Malfoy dos punhos que agora estavam vermelhos – Você pôs um feitiço pra eu não sair daqui!

-Pus? – ele perguntou novamente com ironia – Então como Dippy conseguiu sair tão facilmente? – disse apontando pra criatura que já vinha entrando, passando pelos portões da mansão.

-Não sei! Talvez você tenha feito algum feitiço que só funcione com seres humanos. 

-Pois bem. – Draco tirou, impaciente, uma varinha de dentro de sua capa e apontou para os portões abertos – _Finite Incatatem!_ – gritou, saindo de sua varinha uma luz azul que atingiu o portão e se espalhou por suas grades – Pronto, agora tente sair e veja que não sou eu que estou causando tudo isso.

Desta vez ela foi decidida, tendo certeza que agora que ele desfizera o feitiço, ela poderia sair normalmente pelo portão à fora. Mas assim que pôs seu pé pra fora, novamente foi jogada pra dentro, tendo sua queda amortecida pelo elfo que também já esperava por isso.

Levantou-se bruscamente,pondo-se frente de Draco. Acabou desistindo:

-Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

_"N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews!!"._

_"N/A2: Se vocês não notaram, eu digo: adoro lareiras =) e passei a gostar de elfos-domésticos (apesar de ainda não gostar do Dobby, bah como ele enchia no livro 2)"_

_"N/A3: Hum, essa fic não terá tantas parte de humor ou  romance até que comece a surgir um relacionamento entre os dois (o que irá demorar). Então não me matem se vocês acharem o Draco um chato de galochas!! OU se vocês não agüentarem mais os elfos, OU se tiver faltando um pouco de ação, OU se não agüentarem os pensamentos de Gina em relação a Harry, OK? Eu prometo que mais pra frente (bem pra frente) surgirão alguns capítulos com um pouco mais de ação e alguma verdadeira interação D/G. A fic é, de um certo modo, melancólica e é desse jeito mesmo que deve ser, pq _eu_ me sinto assim". _


	4. O sentimentos de Draco

Capítulo 3 – Os sentimentos de Draco 

_"Se o meu sorriso mostrasse o que eu tenho no fundo da alma, muitas pessoas, ao me verem sorrir, chorariam comigo"_

**_- Kurt Cobain_**

Draco estava a ponto de começar a soltar gargalhadas com as cenas que Weasley estava lhe proporcionando. Fora a terceira fez que ela fora repelida pra trás ao tentar sair e a cada vez ele achava a cara dela mais engraçada.

Fazia algum tempo que não esboçava um sorriso. Tempo que passou sozinho na mansão, às vezes recebendo alguém por causa dos negócios. Mas socialmente, Malfoy repelia a qualquer um.

E agora, com aquela garota de cabelos extremamente vermelhos, olhos grandes e castanhos, e bochechas rosadas devido às quedas, Draco se sentia estranho. A achara bonita desde que a vira naquele dia, pois não podia deixar de admitir que a combinação daqueles fios ruivos com a pele pouco pálida, mas saudável de Gina, era perfeita. Se espantara, no começo, quando soube que ela era uma Weasley. Ele tinha uma vaga lembrança de como ela era quando estudava em Hogwarts, pois suas atenções eram mais voltadas ao amigo de Harry Potter, Rony Weasley, já que esse agia do jeito que Draco queria que ele reagisse as suas provocações: explosivamente.

Mas mesmo a achando bela, a raiva que Malfoy mantinha por ela agora, e isso não tem nada a ver com o fato do sobrenome Weasley, era muito maior. Ele até poderia ter tido alguma _consideração_ com ela, caso não tivesse se aproximado da flor, mas a partir do momento que Draco a viu estendida no chão, ao lado da flor, uma raiva crescente se apoderou dele, não importasse quem fosse a garota, não importasse qual fosse seu sobrenome.

Só que alguns segundos, enquanto Gina vinha a ele como um raio de tão nervosa, Draco se esqueceu de sua raiva. Se esqueceu porque ela estava tão engraçada com os cabelos bagunçados, a respiração ofegante e as roupas amassadas, se esqueceu por ele tê-la achado mais graciosa, assim desarrumada, do que quando estava em sua posição normal.

Mas foi só Gina perguntar-lhe sobre aquilo tudo, que ele voltou a realidade. _"Por que você não sai daqui? Simplesmente por sua culpa!"_ ele quis gritar a ela, sua raiva habitual voltando, mas nada disse, apenas dando as costas à ruiva e indo a direção do castelo.

-Malfoy! – ela gritou – Eu quero ir embora!

Isto soou extremamente infantil e Gina não pode deixar de corar com sua atitude. Mas o que mais ela poderia fazer? Já estava cansada e se podia amenizar um pouco, muito indignada com tudo aquilo. _"Por que estou presa aqui?"_ se perguntou, querendo sair correndo e pular em cima de Malfoy, já que ele insistia em ignorá-la e continuava a caminhar. _"Controle-se, Gina" _ela dizia a si mesma, _"Logo você vai dar um jeito de fazer esse louco te tirar daqui... Eu espero que sim!"_. Ela desistiu de chamar a atenção de Malfoy e resolveu seguí-lo pra dentro, afinal, lhe restava outra opção?

Viu que o elfo estava ali parado, talvez ainda esperando ela caso tentasse sair novamente e caísse. _"Oh, eu não sou tão tola assim! É mesmo impossível sair daqui..."_. Resolveu que, já que não conseguiria conversar com Malfoy, falaria com o elfo, pois ele, mesmo parecendo medroso, parecia querer colaborar, como ajudou a prestativa Kally.

-Ei! – Gina começou – Seu nome é Dippy, não?!

-Sim, senhorita. Dippy, às suas ordens.  – ele fez um grande aceno com a cabeça, o que deixou Gina meio sem ação.

-Eu poderia lhe fazer um pergunta? – ela falou meio hesitante, mas ao mesmo tempo entusiasmada.

-Claro, srta! Dippy ajuda no que for possível! 

-Hum, seu senhor, Draco Malfoy, ele sempre usa aquela capa com capuz?

Dippy hesitou um pouco, como se pensasse no que devia dizer. Depois de algum momento, Gina percebeu que ele parecia falar consigo mesmo e acabou se decidindo.

-Acho que não fui proibido de dizer que meu senhor, Draco Malfoy não usa sempre sua capa. – ele chegou perto de Gina e a fez abaixar até sua boca, e cochichou: - Ele apenas a põe quando recebe visitas.

Gina olhou curiosa para a criatura e percebeu que nos seus grandes olhos verdes ainda havia uma dúvida de que se ele podia contar mesmo aquele fato a ela, mas Gina ignorou isso e continuou a perguntar, mais atiçada ainda:

-E, - ela tomava o cuidado de não parecer muito interessada, já que o elfo podia se assustar – por que ele a usa?

Na mesma hora que Gina terminou a pergunta o elfo soltou um grito extremamente agudo e depois saiu correndo até acertar sua cabeça em uma árvore que havia ali perto. Ela se assustou na hora e tentou segurá-lo antes que batesse novamente a cabeça no tronco. 

-Dippy, não pode, meu senhor ficar bravo, muito bravo. Dippy muito mau, não cumprir as ordens do seu senhor. – ele escapou das inúteis mãos de Gina, que tentavam segurá-lo, e começou a subir na árvore.

Gian nada fez até perceber qual era o objetivo dele: derrubar-se no chão.

-Dippy! Desça daí, você irá se machucar, desça!

Mas o elfo não a escutava e achando que o galho onde estava era muito baixo começou a subir outro mais alto, até que, apoiou-se em um galho fraco que quebrou, e acabou no chão. Na mesma hora em que ele se espatifou no chão começou a gemer de dor, mas parecia não estar muito satisfeito com sua punição, sempre repetindo: "Dippy mau, Dippy muito mau". Já estava começando a se levantar quando Gina se aproximou e pegou seus braços.

-Chega, Dippy! Já foi o suficiente, eu não irei mais lhe perguntar nada. Agora, por favor, vamos procurar Kally para você se tratar desses arranhões.

O elfo pareceu não gostar muito, mas mesmo assim aceitou a oferta, então foram os dois se encaminhando para a entrada da cozinha.

Draco estava no escritório. Ali, mais do que em qualquer outro lugar da mansão, era o cômodo mais frio, por não haver nenhuma lareira, e por as janelas estarem sempre cobertas com espessas cortinas, obstruindo a passagem do sol e da luz. Talvez não fosse mais frio que as masmorras tão secretas de seu pai, mas Draco desconsiderava esse lugar, pois o odiava, aliás, odiava tudo o que se tratava sobre seu pai, desde o dia em que Lucio e Narcisa morreram.

Ele, agora, examinava um pequeno papel, que era de uma brancura impressionante, e que continha algumas frases escritas, por alguém que parecia tê-las feito em um momento de tensão, já que as letras, apesar de serem bem legíveis, estavam um pouco tremidas.

É sempre tão mais fácil não se gostar de algo do que aprender a admirar, pois gostando você tem que passar por cima de alguns defeitos, de algumas pequenas coisas não muito agradáveis. Mas desprezando tudo é mais fácil, pois sempre são os erros que estão mais à amostra e achá-los era mais cômodo do que achar as qualidades. Então pra Malfoy, detestar tudo a sua frente era um hábito, e uma coisa que ele sempre fizera; não por realmente não gostar de nada, mas por ser tão mais simples odiar a tudo, por ser menos difícil descobrir as coisas negativas, por ser menos complicado criticar.

E aquele papel comum na sua mão não saia desse círculo. Ele também odiava cada palavra escrita nele, apesar de que depois de tê-lo lido, compreendera a pessoa que o escrevera e passara a amá-la. Só que aquelas simples palavras mexiam com sua vida, descreviam seu destino, o colocava num papel que Draco não queria de jeito nenhum representar, mas que não tinha como fugir, afinal, já estava escrito.

Pensava que a garota o seguiria, e assim ele poderia tentar explicar o porquê dela ter sido expelida pra dentro toda vez que tentava ir embora, mas Gina parecia ter ficado lá fora mesmo e Malfoy agora achava isso bom. Ele teria tempo para pensar.

Enquanto lia novamente as palavras do papel, foi se sentando distraidamente na cadeira atrás da mesa com alguns documentos. Sabia que uma parte do que estava escrito ali havia se cumprido a partir do momento que Weasley chegara ali, na tarde anterior, só que queria entender exatamente por que _ela_ que fora quem tinha relado naquela flor, por que _ela _fora a escolhida pra tudo o que viria a acontecer. Meio contrariado, ele repetiu em voz alta a resposta que ecoava em sua cabeça, tentando absorvê-la:

-Destino... – disse com sua voz rouca, devido ao frio. – Brincando comigo? – perguntou pra ninguém – Por que uma Weasley? Ou melhor, por que disso tudo?

Quem ouvisse pensaria que Draco estava aborrecido ao fazer aquelas perguntas, e ele estava mesmo. Mas por trás daquelas palavras bruscas, havia dúvida e um medo do novo, sentimentos muito bem escondidos na pose de forte que ele sempre fazia.

Gina e Dippy vieram rápido pelo caminho do jardim até a porta dos fundos. Seria fácil a ela ter ajudado o elfo a caminhar, mas ele insistia em querer meter a cabeça em qualquer coisa que lhe parecesse suficientemente dura pra que lhe machucasse, coisa que Gina veio o caminho inteiro tentando impedir. Logo chegaram a porta da cozinha e encontraram uma Kally meio afobada entrando lá também, só que vindo da sala. 

Assim que viu Dippy todo arranhado e gemendo, Kally soltou um gritinho estridente e foi correndo ajudar o suposto amigo. Gina já estava começando a ficar acostumada com os gritos agudos dos elfos, mas não que isso diminuísse o choque que seus ouvidos recebiam ao ouvir o som tão irritante.

E constatando que Dippy estava bem, ela se virou para Gina:

-Meu mestre, Draco Malfoy, disse para senhorita ir até o escritório assim que voltasse. 

_"Ah, pois como ele tinha tanta certeza de que eu voltaria? Sou tão previsível assim? E por que eu deveria seguir suas ordens? Não vou até lá!"_ pensou decidida. Mas quando voltou seus olhos ao redor, vendo a cozinha, que dava umas três da sua, com vários utensílios brilhantes, Gina disse a si mesma porque deveria fazer o que Malfoy dissera: _"Porque eu estou presa nesta mansão assombrada!"_. Foi pensando no que conversaria com ele enquanto deixava pra trás os dois pequenos servos.

Mas depois ter saído da cozinha e seguido por um corredor, Gina se deu conta de que não tinha a mínima idéia de onde era o tal escritório e nem perguntara a Kally. Pensou em voltar e perguntar, mas emburrada como estava acabou achando que conseguiria se virar sozinha.

Continuou andando pelo mesmo corredor, que tinha corredores laterais, mas ela insistia em continuar indo em frente, achando que o escritório provavelmente ficaria mais perto da porta entrada. Já estava ficando um pouco cansada de ter que ouvir alguns comentários maldosos de vários quadros pela qual ela passava, quando chegou em uma sala.

Era a sala de visitas, sala onde encontrara Draco algum tempo antes. Agora que Gina não estava em tensão por ter Malfoy a interrompendo a toda hora, pode observar melhor o aposento. 

Era bem iluminado, com janelas altas que não estavam cobertas pelas espessas cortinas vermelhas que Gina pode observar. A lareira que ainda permanecia acesa, e tinha algumas poltronas que pareciam muito confortáveis, ao seu redor. 

De repente, como se a quentura do ambiente a envolvesse, Gina se sentiu cansada; talvez por ter tido a dificuldade de trazer Dippy sem se machucar mais, ou talvez porque ela simplesmente nunca tivera tanto em tensão como estava desde que havia chegado. E a noite que passara ali fora de um sono induzido, e por isso não reconfortante.

Por isso, quando viu as poltronas caprichosamente colocadas em frente à lareira, como que pra manter aos que estivessem ali aquecidos, Gina não resistiu em se sentar um pouquinho pra descansar, afinal, ninguém saberia. Mas logo que deu alguns passos, tão distraída estava, não notou o tapete ricamente trabalhado que se estendia no chão, e arrastando os pés, Gina acabou tropeçando nele e indo ao chão.

Assim que se sentiu indo pro chão reprimiu o grito que quase saíra, a fim de não chamar a atenção de ninguém. Automaticamente colocara suas mãos na frente, querendo amortecer a queda, o que não funcionou muito, já que acabou caindo de joelhos. Gina novamente tencionou gritar pela dor da queda, mas seu medo de que a descobrissem lá sozinha a fez botar as mãos na boca, impedindo qualquer som de se propagar.

Ela abaixou sua cabeça até encostar-se a suas pernas, esperando seu coração para de dar pulos tão grandes em seu peito. Logo que se sentiu suficientemente calma do susto, Gina levantou-se lentamente e foi até uma das poltronas, sentando-se pesadamente. Teve vontade de rir, assim que percebeu a coisa tola que havia acabado de fazer e olhava para o tapete, mas logo reprimiu todo seu entusiasmo quando notou algo no chão.

Tropeçando no tapete, Gina o levantara e deslocara um pouco do lugar, deixando a mostra o chão, antes escondido pelo tapete. Nada disso seria incomum, não fosse a pequena parte, que Gina via agora, de um alçapão que ficou à mostra.

Imediatamente, teve uma vaga lembrança de Rony, comentando no verão de seus doze anos, que havia descoberto um compartimento secreto na casa do arrogante e sonserino Malfoy. Arthur, ela ainda lembrava, havia ignorado esse comentário pensando ser brincadeira do filho por não gostar do louro e Gina, acreditando fielmente no pai, também esquecera o assunto.

Mas agora, vendo claramente que aquilo só podia ser alguma entrada de um lugar secreto – pra quem acreditava nos fantasmas dos Malfoy, não foi difícil imaginar entradas proibidas de lugares escondidos. 

Ela se levantou rapidamente, ignorando totalmente que há pouco estava se queixando de cansaço, e foi até o suposto alçapão, se ajoelhando no chão. Puxando mais o tapete, Gina pode confirmar suas suspeitas, sentindo que seu coração havia disparado novamente. 

Era uma porta de madeira, que Gina teve certeza, ser muito antiga e extremamente pesada pra ser levantada facilmente. Mas – sorriu – ela sabia magia, poderia muito bem levantar a tal porta ou qualquer coisa que desejasse sem fazer o menor esforço, apenas com um movimento da varinha e algumas palavras.

-Afinal, apesar deu ter sido sempre horrível em História da Magia e DCAT, sempre fui bem em Feitiços! – falou pra si mesma, mais satisfeita do que nunca por ser uma bruxa, e muito curiosa pra descobrir o que havia dentro daquela porta. 

Então se levantou, acabando de descobri-la e tirando sua varinha das vestes – feliz também por descobrir que ela ainda estava lá – Gina apontou pra porta aos seus pés. 

-_Allo..._

-Nem, pense nisso, Weasley. – foi o que ela ouviu antes de se sentir sendo levada voando até a poltrona mais próxima.

-Malfoy! – ela disse depois que pôs seus pés no chão, ainda sentada, e conseguiu entender o que aconteceu. Sua voz saiu com uma mistura de raiva e espanto, e Gina poderia até gritar indignada, não fosse sua consciência de que não estava fazendo algo correto.

Malfoy, ao invés do que Gina esperava, reagiu da maneira mais calma possível.

-Não pensava que vocês ainda estavam assim, Weasley. Sua família passa tanta necessidade que agora você precisa roubar? 

Ela sabia que por trás daquela escuridão do capuz Draco mantinha um sorriso debochado em seu rosto e ficou vermelha de raiva.

-Não, Malfoy, nós não estamos tão mal desde que os quatros filhos que ainda vivem n'A Toca começaram a trabalhar. E não também, seu nojento, eu não saio assaltando casas, muito menos prendendo pessoas dentro dela! – novamente ela se sentiu frustrada por não poder encarar os olhos de Malfoy, não poder demonstrar toda raiva que sentia por ele naquele momento.

-Você não está presa aqui por minha vontade! – ele quase gritou. Novamente reagiu contrário ao que Gina esperava e ela odiou não poder ver o rosto de Malfoy e determinar corretamente quais seriam suas reações. Era sempre assim que ela fazia com Harry, ou qualquer um.

-Não? – disse sentando-se corretamente e encarando as chamas fortes da lareira – Você continua fazendo esse jogo idiota de me fazer de trouxa e eu...

Draco começou a rir friamente, interrompendo o que ela dizia. Gina percebeu como ele mudava de humor rapidamente e pensou que talvez todos aqueles sentimentos de divertimento, raiva ou indignação fossem pano para esconder o que realmente ele sentia no momento e que Gina não sabia qual dos três era. Ela voltou a olhar por cima da poltrona e ele parou de rir assim que os olhos dela voltaram-se nele.

-Jogo, Weasley? Se você acha que sua vida é um jogo medíocre o problema é seu. Pois eu te digo que esse jogo que você acha idiota está na sua vida, irá mudar ela, é o destino. E nem eu, nem você temos poder pra mudar isso.

Ela notou que ele soltou a última frase com um tom de fracasso, coisa que ela descobriu que era o que ele devia estar realmente sentindo. Levantou-se da poltrona e ficou de frente pra ele, alguns metros distantes, mas muito perto pra poder sentir a tensão que havia entre os dois.

-Você pode ficar satisfeito com a idéia de que sua vida já está traçada e de que você não precisará lutar, pois não adiantará nada. Mas eu creio que eu posso conseguir o que quero ou tentar mudar o que não desejo. –ela falou calma, já tendo consciência de que não sairia dali se continuasse brigando com ele – Acredito que o fato de estar presa aqui, se não é um jogo seu, não passa de um obstáculo que podemos passar e seguir nossas vidas sem termos que nos ver nunca mais. Será que você pode nos ajudar?

Gina esperou novamente a risada irônica de Malfoy, mas o que veio foi um comentário irritado:

-Será que teimosia é coisa de família? – ele perguntou como se falasse pra si mesmo – Já disse que não há nada que podemos fazer. – ele fez uma pausa - Qual palavra você quer que eu repita primeiro pra que você possa compreender inteiramente? – finalizou com ironia.

-Eu só preciso – começou ela, dizendo as palavras lentamente, enquanto dava passos em direção a ele – saber primeiramente, o que _você_ está sentindo! – assim que Gina terminou a última palavra já estava a um palmo do rosto de Draco e ele não esperando a aproximação dela, ficou sem reação. Mas não desperdiçando a sorte, a pequena Weasley tratou de agir rápido levantando sua mão, e num movimento pouco delicado, levando o capuz de Malfoy longe de seu rosto.

Mas assim que viu o que tanto desejava – os olhos de Malfoy – e descobriu neles algum medo e frustração, Gina gritou e se arrependeu do que havia feito. Não conseguia tirar seus olhos dele enquanto se afastava pra trás, até bater suas costas na poltrona que sentara há pouco. Ficou ali, ainda olhando-o fixamente enquanto segurava fortemente o assento atrás de si, com medo de que pudesse cair, já que suas pernas pareciam fraquejar.

E Draco ainda mantinha-se sem reação. Assim que a claridade, antes impedida pelo capuz, invadiu seus olhos, percebeu o que viria a seguir, mas não conseguiu fazer movimento nenhum pra que o capuz voltasse ao lugar. Seus olhos se fixaram nos da Weasley e ele pode ver o medo e repugnância que ela começava a sentir por ele enquanto se afastava. E ele ainda não conseguia fazer nada.

Lembrou-se de que era esse o motivo de nunca mais ter saído de casa: o medo de que alguém o olhasse como alguém inferior, com medo, ou repugnância, como a ruiva fazia agora. Sua vontade era colocar novamente o capuz e esconder-se, mas ele sentia algo mais forte indicando que agora que já havia sido visto, não adiantava mais se esconder. Então, continuou sem qualquer reação.

Ao contrário de Malfoy, Gina tinha pleno controle de seus movimentos, pelo menos os dos braços, mas sua reação ainda era de paralisia e espanto. Ela continuava a encarar Draco. Mantinha seus olhos pregados na visível e muito marcada cicatriz que ia desde o lado direito da testa, passando por um olho e nariz, até chegar próxima ao canto esquerdo da boca. Não fosse ela tão grossa e escura, não teria efeito nenhum. Mas era uma marca impossível de não ser notada e que dava repugnância a quem via.

O único pensamento de Gina foi se perguntar por que Malfoy não tirara aquela cicatriz dali, já que com alguma poção ou feitiço isso era possível e muito fácil, e ela não pode deixar de notar também, que sem aquela marca terrível, o rosto dele poderia ser muito belo.

Draco notou visivelmente a mudança dos sentimentos de Gina. Ele via que agora os olhos grandes e castanhos brilhavam com algum sentimento mais ameno.

-Não preciso disso, Weasley. – ele falou num tom tão seco, que Gina, de repente sentiu-se fraca – Guarde sua pena pra cicatriz do Potter, ou pras do seu irmãozinho que insistia em fingir que lutava, enquanto se escondia atrás de Potter e do pai, mas mal conseguia dizer Voldemort.

Gina tremeu ao ouvir o nome do antes Lord das trevas; mas as rápidas lágrimas que chegaram aos seus olhos não eram pela menção do nome maldito, mas por Malfoy citar Harry, por citar Rony, e por ela se lembrar de que estava presa ali sem sua família, sem ninguém que realmente apreciasse. E enquanto sua tristeza escorria em lágrimas no seu rosto, Gina foi escorregando lentamente seu corpo até que se sentasse no chão, soltando gemidos baixinhos.

Draco esperava aquela reação explosiva que Gina tinha tido a pouco, debatendo com ele, defendendo seus motivos. Mas não esperava que a garota se abaixasse e começasse a chorar, como ele observava agora. _"Eu preferiria que ela gritasse de ira..."_ ele falou mentalmente, pois assim saberia como reagir, como responder. Mas aquela manifestação da Weasley o deixava desarmado, e ele odiava ficar vulnerável, ainda mais do que já estava, agora que seu capuz fora tirado. Não sabendo que atitude tomar, simplesmente saiu, deixando Gina ali, sozinha.

_"N/A: Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo... Obrigada pelas reviews! E respondendo para a **Soi**: o Harry? Ah, _por enquanto_ ele fica chupando o dedo...rs!!"_


	5. A menina Weasley

Capítulo 4 – A menina Weasley 

As lágrimas de Gina ainda insistiam em cair, e ela sentia uma dor profunda no peito, de saudade por seus entes queridos. Não por saudades de agora, mas por uma certeza que, ela não sabia como, não os veria por muito tempo.

Poucos minutos depois que ouviu os passos de Malfoy saindo da sala, sentiu uma mão com dedos finos lhe tocarem o ombro, mas ela não tinha vontade de falar com ninguém.

-Senhorita... – falou Kally hesitante – Senhorita?

Gina, reconhecendo a voz inconfundível da pequena, forçou-se a levantar a cabeça e encarar os grandes olhos do elfo. Ela viu um pouco de apreensão nos olhos de Kally, quando ela percebeu que Gina chorava.

-O que aconteceu, senhorita? Machucou? Meu senhor não me disse que a senhorita havia se machucado, senão eu teria trazido água e alguma...

-Tudo bem – Gina conseguiu dizer, enquanto se apoiava no elfo para levantar. Viu que estava muito fraca, principalmente emocionalmente, e desejou ter os braços de Harry para lhe acalentar. Pensando nisso as lágrimas começaram novamente, mas Gina continuou a andar com a ajuda do elfo.

Ela sentia que percorria algum caminho, mas seus sentidos pareciam embaralhados, e se fosse preciso decorar o caminho para seu quarto, com certeza Gina não conseguiria. Sentiu, depois de um tempo andando, a voz do elfo a lhe dizer algo, e ela obedecendo, acabou se deitando na cama que havia deixado algumas horas antes.  

Draco estava novamente no escritório. Permanecia sentado, atrás da mesa, como se sua cadeira fosse desconfortável demais, pois estava duro, sem conseguir ficar tranqüilo. Seus pensamentos se misturavam e às vezes, quando ele não conseguia controlá-los, se pegava tendo medo do que aconteceria dali adiante.

Weasley. _"Assim que ela sair daqui vai espalhar a todos sobre mim… Garota maldita..."_ pensava enquanto se torturava por não ter imaginado o que ela faria quando se aproximou dele. 

Foi então, que se lembrou que a família de Gina não sabia de nada. Draco se mexeu mais na cadeira. Teria que escrever algumas palavras explicando, com uma desculpa qualquer, que a Weasley estava ali. Não se preocupava que a família pudesse estar aflita com o desaparecimento dela, mas não queria ninguém em sua casa lhe perguntando sobre a garota, ou lhe acusando de seqüestro. Apesar de que sabia que avisando os Weasley ele corria o risco de algum dos irmãos virem tirar satisfações. 

Então, soltando um suspiro de insatisfação, começou a escrever um curto, mas muito bem explicado bilhete. 

Assim que terminou, Draco chamou Dippy, mandando enviar uma coruja aos Weasley. Depois pegou um pergaminho que estava em cima da mesa, e se levantou decidido. Estava na hora, decidiu ele, de Gina saber o por quê dela estar ali.

O quarto estava gelado, apesar do sol que entrava pelas janelas, iluminando o rosto pálido de Weasley. Draco ignorou a súbita vontade que teve de se apertar mais em sua capa, devido ao frio e andou até o pé da cama. Observou que ela dormia num sono profundo, pesado, como se fosse forçada a dormir, como se precisasse recobrar energias. Mas mesmo assim ele a acordou. Não estava querendo ficar ali a esperando acordar, já bastava o que ela lhe fizera momentos antes. Ele não iria sentir pena dela depois disso, só queria deixá-la mais aflita, assim como ele ficou no momento em que seu capuz caiu.

-Weasley! – ele gritou. Nada de uma leve chacoalhada, nem um chamado suave, foi um grito alto e claro. Definitivamente não era do tipo que soltava delicadezas à toa.

Mas ao contrário do que Draco havia imaginado, a garota acordou no primeiro momento. Não se espreguiçou coçando os olhos como seria natural, mas sim, sentou-se em um pulo, abrindo os olhos, e na mesma hora gritando.

Draco novamente ficou sem reação. Quando ele ia se acostumar com alguém a gritar toda vez que o olhassem? Ele sentia um misto de fraqueza e ódio, mas mesmo assim, parecia inabalável, pelo menos aos olhos de Weasley.

-Malfoy... – ela disse ofegante, a mão no peito que subia e descia tamanho foi seu susto. Gina ainda não estava acostumada a visão de um rosto tão horrível e marcado como o dele, muito menos acostumada em ser acordada a gritos, ainda mais abalada como ela estava.

-Precisamos conversar, Weasley. – ele apenas disse.

_"Nem um pedido de desculpas, nenhum comprimento... Que ódio!"_. Gina observou Malfoy. Em pé, ali ao lado da cama, Draco parecia mais ameaçador do que nunca, e ela, encolhida na cama sentia-se indefesa como uma caça, pois era isso que achava: que estava sendo caçada. Já fora presa numa gaiola, Gina só estava esperando a hora de ser devorada, ou seja, morta.

-Eu... – de repente ela ficou envergonhada. Havia deliberadamente arrancado a proteção de Draco, mostrado algo que ele estava escondendo por anos, desde que desaparecera dos círculos do mundo mágico. Ela havia descoberto um segredo dele e da maneira mais brusca. _"Ele deve me odiar" _ela refletiu. – Eu queria me...

-Já disse que não quero isso, Weasley.

Gina, subitamente, ficou em estado de raiva.

-Eu apenas estou tentando me desculpar. - falou devagar, mas demonstrando como já estava nervosa.

-Isso não fez diferença nenhuma em minha aparência, fez?! Eu estou sem essa coisa horrível no meu rosto? Não! – ele quase gritou – Então me poupe desse seu ataque de consciência tardia e me escute.

Gina fez um movimento brusco, tirando de cima de si a manta quente. 

-Será que você não pode receber palavras gentis, Malfoy? Oh, mas é claro que não, você nem sabe o significado delas, já que você nunca as usou. Eu... – ela se calou. Pensou no que estava preste a dizer e percebeu que não valia a pena. Ela não era de machucar as pessoas intencionalmente, não quando tinha o controle de suas palavras, e naquela hora ela quase o perdeu.

-Estou realmente impressionado. – ele falou com indiferença – Weasley, eu não preciso de você querendo me dar lições de moral. Se não fosse realmente impossível, eu mesmo a teria jogado portão afora naquele dia. Ou você acha que eu a quero aqui dentro, dando exibições de choro ou fuçando embaixo dos tapetes? – Gina corou diante deste comentário – Não, obrigado. Eu não preciso de uma Weasley na minha casa, muito menos na minha vida! – ele quase gritou. Gina não conseguiu entender o sentido daquelas últimas palavras, mas nada disse.

Por mais que quisesse xingá-lo, dizer o quanto o odiava e como se sentia em relação a estar na casa dele e com essa aparência, Gina nada disse. Por maior que fosse o sentimento de culpa que a invadia por ter desmascarado-o. Ela sabia que aquela terrível marca no rosto dava, a qualquer pessoa, uma insegurança enorme em relação a outras pessoas, trazia medos, abria feridas. Então, apenas se calou. Tudo o que acontecia faria Draco sentir o que ele merecia, não seria ela que lhe mostraria o quão ruim ele era, não naquela hora.

Draco ficou satisfeito com o silêncio de Weasley, pois pra ele, isso era sinal de respeito. Aproximou-se dela, estendendo-lhe o pergaminho, que a garota pegou sem hesitação. Foi até a cadeira, enquanto Gina o desenrolava, e se sentou esperando que ela começasse a ler.

-Não é importante você saber de tudo, Draco. – começou Gina, lendo a carta em voz alta – Não agora. Mas é importante e _imprescindível _que você saiba que a partir desse dia, dia da morte de seu pai, que seu destino foi traçado. Não importa o quanto você sofra, não importa quanto tempo demore, você a encontrará.

"Ela virá na hora em que você menos precisará de companhia e só lhe trará raiva. Será a única que tocará na flor negra, - Gina engoliu a seco, antes de continuar – e assim você saberá. Pois a partir do dia que ela entrar novamente em sua vida, não sairá mais. Vocês terão um elo de união, que só será partido no momento em que terão a consciência do que significam um pro outro, do que são um sem o outro".

"Nenhum outro encantamento poderá quebrar esse, pois este já está quebrando uma maldição. Que fique bem claro que houve apenas uma alteração dos fatos, que na verdade iriam acontecer de qualquer jeito. Ou seja, por esse caminhou ou não, o que está na última página desse capítulo de suas vidas não mudou. Você pode então, ter a certeza de que mesmo que eu não tivesse feito esse encantamento, o final seria o mesmo, mas por outro caminho. Pois cada um tem um destino e o seu se entrelaça com o dela, quer você queria ou não. Mas você irá gostar"

Gina parou a leitura e deu uma rápida olhadela em Malfoy, querendo saber o que ele achava sobre esse "gostar". Era a primeira vez, desde que ele entrara no quarto, que ela o encarava. Estava meio apreensiva em olhar no rosto dele; tinha medo de que Malfoy ficasse com vergonha, tivesse anseios, mas na verdade, Gina receava em ter que encará-lo por causa da cicatriz. Não era uma coisa agradável de se ver. 

Mas depois que ela notou que Draco não compartilhava da mesma opinião da carta – de que ele iria gostar de sua companhia, já que lhe lançava um olhar de raiva – Gina concluiu a leitura.

-Novas palavras aparecerão assim que a garota escolhida estiver ao seu lado, no momento certo. Enquanto isso, você apenas precisa saber que sou eu, Narcisa, que lhe escrevo. – Gina enrolou novamente o pergaminho, desta vez com muito mais cuidado, como se fosse algo sagrado e colocou sobre seu colo. Ela hesitou um pouco, mas acabou falando. – Você acredita em tudo isso mesmo?

-Não acreditava. – falou ele, como se por poucos segundos abaixasse a guarda, revelando que também estava confuso, mas logo voltando a se mostrar arrogante - Até que você tocou naquela maldita flor, quando ninguém mais que tentou conseguiu. E tive mais certeza ainda quando mandei levá-la para casa na noite anterior, quando permanecia desacordada, mas a carruagem não passava do portão.

-Só pode ser brincadeira! – ela sussurrou, não crendo em suas próprias palavras – Você deve estar fazendo um jogo, se divertindo as minhas custas, querendo me assustar! Isso é típico seu Malfoy, e ainda mais, isso é idiota e infantil! – ela ousou dizer.

-Garota, - ele disse se levantando – por mais que eu quisesse me divertir, eu nunca prenderia uma Weasley em minha casa, ainda mais uma grifinória namorada do Potter...

-Noiva. – ela corrigiu.

-O que seja. Eu nunca teria escolhido _você_ pra algo assim, não teria tanto mau gosto. – ele mentiu – E principalmente, eu não teria usado a memória de minha mãe pra isso e muito menos _desfigurado o meu rosto_! – ele disse em tom amargurado.

-Eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer. Malfoy parecia tão forte, mas ela sentia alguma vacilação nas palavras, mas logo desistia de tentar achar algum vestígio de ternura, pois ele voltava a lhe torturar com palavras grossas.

-Você está aqui agora. Conforme-se com isso e pode ter certeza de que não é um jogo. Vamos fazer tudo até o que está escrito se cumprir, seja lá o que signifique.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e foi até ela. Gina o encarou novamente pela segunda vez. Apesar de tudo o que os dois estavam compartilhando, Malfoy ainda conservava a pose ameaçadora de antes e Gina sentiu arrepios ao pensar que ele poderia querer bater nela. Mas Draco apenas estendeu a mão até o colo de Gina e pegou o pergaminho, virando-se de costas.

-Malfoy! – ela gritou, fazendo-o parar. – Preciso avisar minha família de...

-Eu já a avisei. E eu só espero que eles interpretem da maneira correta.  – disse ele já saindo – Se você estiver com fome, vá a cozinha que Kally lhe dará algo.

Gina se irritava cada vez mais com a indiferença que Draco tratava as coisas. Ele parecia não se importar muito com o que estava escrito, predestinado na carta, apesar de se tratar da vida dele. Também não parecia assim tão revoltado com a presença de Gina ali, apesar de suas grosserias. Ela odiou a atitude indiferente dele em relação a isso, afinal, eles podiam tentar fazer algo pra que ela pudesse sair, mas não fazia diferença a ele, fazia? _"Não faz diferença para_ ele_ se eu ficar aqui presa, mas a mim faz diferença ficar longe de mamãe, papai, dos garotos... de Harry..."_.

Gina começou a refletir sobre o que dizia na carta. Bem, se aquilo realmente não fosse algo armado por Draco, era algo muito sério. Não havia nada de revelador que pudesse temer nos trechos que leu, mas a idéia de ficar presa ali, na mansão Malfoy até que "terão a consciência do que significam um pro outro" não agradava em nada a Gina. 

Ela já tinha uma idéia formada sobre isso. _"Malfoy significa pra mim uma pessoa arrogante e fria, alguém que não seria tão necessário assim pra que eu me sentisse realizada. E o que eu seria sem ele? Oh, com certeza muito mais feliz e segura do que com ele ao meu lado..."_. Esse pensamento a levou a pensar em Harry, em como gostava dele desde que o viu pela primeira vez na plataforma, há anos atrás. 

Pra ela, Harry não era o herói que salvara o mundo mágico de Voldemort, nem era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, era apenas Harry, o amigo de seu irmão por quem era apaixonada. Era sempre gentil, fazendo tudo que Gina queria, agradando-a como podia. Ela sabia que ele a achava frágil demais pra se machucar, sabia que Harry nunca brigava com ela porque tinha medo de que a fizesse sofrer, e não gostava disso. Não gostava de ter esse papel de frágil, de fraca. 

E com Malfoy a todo o momento lhe ofendendo, discutindo, tirando-a do sério, Gina podia mostrar que não era assim tão fraca, tão frágil. Pedaços de sua personalidade que não podia mostrar a Harry, já que ele a tratava como tal. Estava começando a gostar de não ser mais a menina Weasley.


	6. A mentira da verdade

Capítulo 5 – A mentira da verdade 

Alguns dias se passaram desde o dia que Gina leu a carta. Ela não encontrou Malfoy em nenhum lugar, nem ao menos nas refeições, pois, como Kally lhe explicou, Malfoy fazia suas refeições na sala de jantar, perto da de visitas. E Gina comia na cozinha, na companhia dos elfos.

Mas ela pouco se irritava com isso. Achava agradável comer junto com os dois elfos, que nunca paravam de enchê-la de comida e mimos. E também porque o ruído das panelas, o arrumar dos pratos, tudo isso a lembrava de sua mãe e a fazia matar um pouco a saudade que tinha de casa.

O restante do tempo ela passava no jardim, admirando as flores e plantas, e às vezes, dando uma olhadela na rosa negra. Aprendera o caminho da cozinha para seu quarto e só. Gina morria de vontade de explorar o castelo, mas não estava muito animada a se deparar com Draco, como aconteceu no dia em que ela descobriu uma passagem debaixo do tapete. Claro, ela tinha muitas perguntas para fazer a ele em relação à carta de sua mãe, mas resolveu esperar mais algum tempo, não sabia porque.

Apesar de não ter pedido permissão a Malfoy, Gina conseguiu alguns pergaminhos e tinta e usou uma coruja que havia atrás da casa, num pequeno corujal. Ela havia mandado cartas para seus pais e para Harry, explicando melhor por que estava ali e pedindo pra que eles não viessem tentar resgatá-la, pois era impossível e só ia criar mais aborrecimentos.

Até que numa manhã, Gina resolveu falar com Malfoy. Estava entediada de continuar ali, sem fazer nada, sem poder ao menos conversar com alguém a não ser elfos. Queria voltar a seu trabalho com o Sr. Richards, andar livremente pela casa sem ter quadros lhe observando, ajudar nos preparativos do casamento de Rony e Mione, e queria muito ficar esperando Harry no jardim ao anoitecer. E para fazer tudo isso era necessário sair dali. Mas primeiramente, falar com Malfoy, o que ela vinha evitando.

Draco havia acabado de tomar café da manhã e começava a mexer em alguns papéis em seu escritório. Ele deveria despachar mais tarde todos eles por coruja, já que não saia paras reuniões.

Notara que Gina não estava mais andando pela casa e ficava contente por não ter que ver sempre aqueles cabelos tão vermelhos! Parecia que eles davam a Draco alguma repulsa, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que não conseguia desgrudar os olhos deles, de tão fascinantes. Mas ignorava isso.

Dois dias atrás, numa manhã mais fria do que as outras, Draco trabalhava entediado no mesmo escritório, até que resolvera tentar se distrair um pouco olhando a janela e dera de cara com Gina. Ela colhia algumas folhas coloridas do chão, perto de uma árvore, e parecia distraída nessa ação. Draco observou enquanto ela olhava contra o sol uma pequena folha amarelada e depois a guardava no bolso, assim como às vezes, as jogava de volta no chão.

Ele continuou a olhá-la nessa procura até que ela voltou para casa pelo caminho da cozinha. Não parecia algo mais animador do que os papéis que lia a pouco, mas Draco achou interessante a caça dela por folhas, o modo delicado como ela as pegava e colocava contra o sol, o jeito como ajeitava os cabelos quando eles iam pra frente, ou até o modo como ela puxava o casaco pra baixo. Ele se perdeu tanto nisso, que assim que viu que ela não voltaria mais, saiu da casa, indo até o jardim e começou a pegar também as folhas coloridas, mas não as guardando no bolso, apenas para matar a curiosidade, querendo ver o que Weasley achara de tão interessante nelas. 

Era nisso que Draco pensava quando uma leve batida veio de sua porta, e logo a cabeça de Kally já estava sendo vista.

-Meu senhor, - ela começou – a senhorita Weasley pergunta se pode entrar.

Draco fez uma cara de mau agrado. Não queria fica vendo Weasley tentando evitar seu rosto pra que não sentisse nojo de sua cicatriz, ou então, que ela ficasse argumentando um modo dela sair dali. Mas mesmo assim a chamou para entrar.

-Que entre. – ele apenas disse, sua voz parecendo mais arrastada do que nunca.

Gina foi timidamente em direção à mesa de Draco. Ficou em pé esperando que ele lhe cumprimentasse ou lhe oferecesse a cadeira para sentar, mas o louro parecia não fazer questão dos bons costumes, então ela se sentou assim mesmo, sem que ele tivesse falado.

-Malfoy... – ela começou.

-Soube que você mandou algumas corujas, Weasley.

_"Maldito seja! Ele nunca me deixa falar..."_

-Mandei para minha família. Desculpe-me não ter avisado, mas eu pensei não ter nenhum problema, já que havia pergaminhos e tinta no quarto, e Kally disse que tudo que estivesse lá poderia ser usado por mim, inclusive as roupas.

-Eu não me preocuparia tanto em manter contato com sua família, Weasley. Talvez você possa não sair viva daqui...

Gina levou a mão à boca.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? 

-Que talvez o que minha mãe escreveu possa significar isso, que você vai morrer. 

Ela poderia não saber as palavras exatas da carta, mas Gina tinha certeza que em nenhum momento ela previra morte, muito menos a dela.

-Não blefe, Malfoy. A carta não dizia nada disso, eu me lembro. Se você está querendo me assustar vai precisar de muito mais.

-Não estou querendo lhe assustar. Estou dizendo que não sei quanto tempo eu poderei te agüentar andando e fuçando pela minha casa. – Draco fez uma pausa – Afinal, pra que você veio aqui?

-Simplesmente porque alguns não cumprem seus compromissos com o Ministério. Então é preciso que eu vá na casa dessas pessoas e as coloque na linha. Você é chamado há muito tempo pra reuniões e nunca comparece em nenhuma. O que quer com isso, Malfoy?

Naquela hora, Gina já nem mais queria saber se estava gritando com o dono da casa onde ela estava. Ela só queria dar um basta na arrogância insuportável do homem a sua frente.

Malfoy se levantou de sua cadeira, as mãos apoiadas na mesa, o rosto pálido como sempre, mas os olhos brilhando mais do que nunca.

-O que eu quero, Weasley?! Só quero manter afastadas pessoas como você! Que só por me verem com este rosto deformado sentem desprezo, repugnância. Nunca quis afeto das pessoas, mas receber pena agora é humilhante.

Ele se sentou arrependido. Não sabia porque falou aquilo pra Gina. Isto era mostrar um lado seu fraco, era revelar que ele tinha medo, e Malfoy nenhum gostava de admitir suas fraquezas. E quando Gina começou a falar suavemente, ele a odiou mais ainda, pois preferia que ela gritasse mil vezes ao invés de ter dó dele. 

-Me dê a carta. Quem sabe lendo-a novamente não podemos tirar alguma coisa positiva dela.

Draco abriu uma gaveta ao seu lado, pegando o pergaminho já conhecido e estendeu a Gina. Ela o abriu e começou a relê-lo. Quando terminou pediu a Draco outro pergaminho e um pouco de tinta pra que pudesse copiá-la e tentar entendê-la mais tarde.

-Não vai adiantar muita coisa. – ele disse enquanto lhe estendia o papel em branco – Está escrito que novas coisas serão ditas, então só nos resta esperar. 

-Bom, aqui diz que quando – ela hesitou um pouco – _eu_ chegasse novas coisas iam ser explicadas, mas faz uma semana e meia que eu estou aqui e nada de novas explicações. Devemos então trabalhar com o que temos. 

-Essa frase é de seu pai? "Oh, filhos não temos comida hoje, mas eu trouxe um pouco de bolinhos velhos do Ministério. Temos que nos contentar com o que temos!". -  ele falou.

-Malfoy, nós nunca passamos fome em casa, nunca. 

-Não? Ah, você quis dizer _sua mãe_ nunca passa fome, pois do jeito que ela é gorda e o resto da família magro, deve ser a única que come lá.

Gina ficou com tanta raiva de Malfoy ofendendo sua família que se levantou rapidamente, jogando a pena na mesa, que acabou derrubando o vidro de tinta. Assim, enquanto ela o encarava, vermelha de raiva, e ele nada fazia, a tinta ia se espalhando pelos papéis perto de Gina, inclusive a carta. E quando ela pôs a mão na mesa e sentiu algo molhado, levou um susto.

-Por Merlin! – ela gritou, enquanto tirava a carta da mesa, toda borrada.

Draco, tomando-a da mão dela, pegou sua varinha e tentou fazer algum feitiço pra que o papel limpasse, mas nada parecia funcionar.

-Olhe o que você fez! – ele gritou mostrando o papel.

Gina tinha acabado de limpar o canto da mesa e olhou de Malfoy para a carta, que estava toda manchada e impossível de se ler.

-Eu... Eu não tive intenção... Desculpe-me. – disse abaixando a cabeça.

Draco jogou a carta na mesa.

-Além de ter que agüentar você andando por aí, fazendo amizade com meus empregados, pegando as flores do jardim, comendo, dormindo, ou seja, _morando _na minha casa, eu ainda tenho que suportar suas trapalhadas, Weasley? Será que você não cresceu ainda? Será que é a mesma idiota que Tom Riddle enganou?

-Eu...

-Você o quê?! – Draco parou para tomar ar. O silencio que fazia ali dava calafrios em Gina – Não entende que essa era a única coisa que eu tinha pra tentar reverter essa maldita cicatriz? A única coisa que minha mãe deixou que não foi tocada pelas mãos sujas do meu pai? Você não sabe de NADA, Weasley!

-Malfoy, eu não...

Draco não estava preocupado se Gina estava tentando se desculpar, ou se ela simplesmente queria xingá-lo. Naquele momento ele só queria machucá-la, e muito.

-Criada na sua família de aparência feliz. O que você sabe sobre sofrer? Vive em seu mundinho perfeito, com sua família nojenta e seu namorado idiota. Por acaso você é feliz? Não! Sabe por que eu sei? Porque está escrito na carta, nós temos um futuro juntos, você entende isso? Você só será completamente feliz junto comigo. Mas eu não vou deixar você ser feliz, vou destruir cada momento alegre que você tiver, assim como você destruiu a única coisa que importava pra mim.

-Malfoy – ela ainda tentou – você não sabe nada sobre...

-Não sei e não me interesso. Você vive de aparências, eu sei. Eu também vivo assim e quer você goste ou não, tudo ao seu redor é uma farsa. 

-Não! – ela gritou – Eu amo meus pais e Harry, isso não é mentira, Malfoy, não tente jogar a sua vida na minha, não as compare. 

-Por que essas lágrimas? Para tentar esconder a verdade? Oh, você ama seus pais e Potter. Claro, eu sei que você deve amar seus pais, mas Potter? Ah, como pude me esquecer, você nutre uma paixão por ele desde sua infância, não é?! Mas será que ele ama você? Será que se amasse realmente não viria até aqui e passaria por mil feitiços? Se vocês dois realmente se amassem estaria predestinado o que estava na carta e que você destruiu?

-Eu não quero o que está nessa maldita carta, Malfoy! Eu não suporto você, nem sua casa! Preferiria morrer antes de ter que passar minha vida ao seu lado. Prefiro uma vida sem amor ao lado do Harry, do que uma vida de amor ao seu lado.

-Então suma daqui, Weasley! – ele se sentou calmamente na cadeira, como se nada daquilo o tivesse abalado – Se você puder.

Gina correu para fora, ainda chorando.

Assim que ela saiu, Draco se sentiu exausto. Era fácil insultar as pessoas, deixá-las com raiva, fazê-las perder a calma. Mas toda vez que fazia isso com Gina Draco se sentia cansado, melhor dizendo atormentado. Era como se uma parte da tristeza que ela sentia no momento fosse passada pra ele. Como se eles tivessem as mesmas emoções...

Gina correu. Ela não olhava pra onde ia, nem ao menos sabia onde pararia. Só viu que estava em frente a uma porta e a abriu, ficando aliviada ao ver que era a porta da frente que dava ao jardim. Desceu as escadas e correu até o portão. Viu que eles estavam fechados e agradeceu por isso, porque ela precisava fazer algo. 

Assim que chegou perto das grades começou a chutá-las batendo também suas mãos. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e agora ela não sabia mais se era por causa da raiva e angústia que sentia, ou se era porque as grades machucavam seus braços.

Até que se cansou e sentou pesadamente no chão, as mãos entre as grades, como se pedisse socorro a alguém de fora.

Pensava sobre o que Malfoy falara, pois suas palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça. Ela não admitia ter uma vida de mentiras, amava tudo o que tinha ao seu redor, gostava demais de sua vida pra que pudesse achar que tudo que tinha eram aparências. Mas e se Malfoy estivesse certo, e se a família dela não fosse perfeita como ela sempre pensou ser e, se seu romance com Harry não fosse verdadeiro?

Só lhe restaria uma opção se tudo ao seu redor desmoronasse: aceitar o que a carta dizia. Mas de nenhuma maneira entrava na cabeça de Gina que algum dia ela poderia ter algum sentimento por Draco que não fosse de raiva e ódio. Ele não deixava.

Mas como se um pedido que ela nem sabia que desejava fosse concedido, uma mão apertou a sua. Gina olhou assustada pra fora do portão e nunca se sentiu mais aliviada na vida.

-Harry...

_"N/A: Quem odeia o Sr.Corno (como diz a Carol...rs!) não deve ter gostado muito do final desse capítulo, né?! Mas logo, logo, eu dou jeito nas coisas... então não se desesperem, aguardem o final da fic pra isso. =)" _

_"N/A2:OBRIGADA pelas reviews de sempre! Eu estou tentando respondê-las, ah, estou..."._


	7. Incertezas e Ferimentos

_"N/A: Esse capítulo vai pra vocês, que adoraram o apelido "Sr. Corno" rsss! Mas eu acho que fui um pouco precipitada... Ah, acho, sim..."._ Capítulo 6 – Incertezas  e ferimentos 

A primeira coisa que Gina pensou quando pousou seus olhos no semblante preocupado de Harry foi: _"Malfoy estava errado. Ele me ama, sim! E nós vamos viver bem juntos, quer esteja escrito ou não"._

-Gina, você está bem? – Harry perguntou enquanto apertava firmemente a mão vermelha e arranhada dela.

-Estou – ela disse esboçando um sorriso triste. – Harry, eu precisava muito de você. Obrigada.

-Por que você está aqui, no chão? O que aconteceu?

-Eu... Eu briguei com Malfoy... Estava tentando sair, mas como eu já te disse, é meio impossível.

-Eu quero entrar. Quero falar com Malfoy, dar um jeito de tirar você daqui. Seus pais estão cada dia mais preocupados. Quiseram ir falar com o Ministério, mas respeitaram sua vontade de manter segredo. No entanto Gina, não posso ficar quieto depois de te ver assim.

-Eu também quero ir embora. Ajude-me, Harry… - ela pediu. 

Harry aparatou para o lado de dentro do portão, já que este estava muito bem trancado, e ajudou Gina a se levantar. Caminharam até perto da rosa negra, que ela apontou. Ele não pode deixar de ficar admirado, assim como qualquer um ficaria com tal flor.

-Ela é linda... – ele murmurou.

-Ela é maldita. Você não sabe o quanto eu desejo nunca ter tocado nela... – Gina começava a chorar de novo e Harry rapidamente a conduziu pra dentro da casa. 

Malfoy observou da janela do escritório Gina se debatendo no portão e logo depois Potter aparecendo. Ele se irritou ao ver que o bruxo aparatara pra dentro de seu jardim e ficou mais irritado ainda ao ver que os dois vinham pra dentro da casa. Agora, além de ficar com a Weasley ele sabia que teria que agüentar sermões do Potter, o bruxinho perfeito.

Caminhou até a sala de visitas e ficou esperando até que os dois apareceram lá. 

Gina ainda tinha os olhos um pouco vermelhos e os cabelos totalmente bagunçados. Se Draco estivesse com quinze anos e num bom dia até poderia tirar sarro dela. Mas o olhar de ira, que Potter lhe lançava desde que percebera sua presença, o fez esquecer qualquer vestígio de humor que aquela cena poderia ter.

-É normal para você entrar sem ser convidado, Potter? Só pode ser, já que sua namoradinha também fez isso. – começou Draco.

Gina deu um passo a frente, querendo enfrentar Draco novamente, apesar de sua aparência acabada. Mas Harry a pegou pelo braço e falou:

-Malfoy, eu só vim aqui para levar a Gina. Por favor, colabore.

-Potter, será que você não percebe que eu não estou fazendo NADA pra manter sua namoradinha aqui?

-Ela não é minha namorada, Malfoy. É minha _noiva_.  – Harry mostrava um pouco de orgulho ao dizer isso – E não seja covarde, pare de esconder seu rosto com este capuz!

Draco imediatamente olhou pra Gina. Ela sabia, apesar da escuridão do capuz, que ele a encarava. Apesar de tudo, ele se sentiu agradecido por ela não ter contado nada para Potter sobre seu rosto.

-Olha, eu mandarei abrir o portão e você tenta tirar a sua _noiva_ – disse dando ênfase na palavra – daqui. Se conseguir eu vou ficar muito satisfeito. Mas como eu sei que não, suma logo da minha casa.

Harry fez menção de sair, puxando Gina, mas ela lhe falou:

-Não vai adiantar... Eu já tentei muitas vezes e nada consegui...

-Então eu vou ao Ministério, vou dar um jeito de desfazer tudo isso, Gina.

-Pode ir. – falou Malfoy – Mas eu não vou deixar nenhum bruxo entrar aqui. 

-Malfoy... – disse Harry enquanto se aproximava de Draco – Eu só quero tirar Gina daqui. Você não poderia apenas calar a boca e não atrapalhar?

-Por que eu não deveria atrapalhar quando a sua noivinha está aqui a mais de uma semana me atrapalhando? Por que você está tão preocupado com ela ao meu lado? Tem medo se ser traído, Potter?

Gina levantou seus olhos para os dois e desejou, mais do que nunca, que Harry desse um soco, um pontapé, qualquer coisa que pudesse ferir Draco naquele momento. Ele estava por demais a magoando naquele dia e ela não havia feito nada de tão grave para que ele agisse assim!

Mas para o desagrado dela, viu que Harry apenas ameaçou avançar no outro, mas deu as costas e puxou-a pela mão.

-Vamos sair daqui.

Eles foram para fora da casa e logo sumiram da vista de Draco, que estava confuso. Ele se sentou lentamente em uma poltrona, se perguntando porque tinha ficado mais furioso ainda quando Harry disse que era noivo de Gina. _"Qual é a diferença? Que o que está escrito não se cumpra e ela possa viver com Potter pra sempre, não estando comigo não faz diferença nenhuma!"_ disse pra si mesmo enquanto o calor das chamas o tentavam a tirar um cochilo.

Harry e Gina agora estavam sentados nos montes de folhas caídas perto das árvores que quase já não tinham folhagem nenhuma. Eles ficaram algum tempo sem falar nada, Gina mexendo nas folhas do chão.

-Sabe – ela disse quebrando o silêncio – essas folhas aqui tem propriedades mágicas, e podem ser muito úteis em algumas poções. 

-Lembro-me do formato delas, mas não sei exatamente qual o nome dessa árvore. – disse Harry enquanto observava melhor a árvore atrás deles.

-Eu também me esqueci. Mas em casa tenho um livro muito bom sobre isso e posso procurar. – ela deu um sorriso triste – Pena que vá demorar um pouco.

-Oh, Gina! Precisamos tirar você daqui. Eu não posso me esquecer de como você estava quando eu cheguei, parecia que ia enlouquecer!

-Talvez até poderia mesmo. Malfoy me ofendeu tanto que eu não consegui mais agüentar ficar perto dele. Acho que ele faz isso para se proteger de si mesmo, ou dos outros. Ataca antes que o ataquem.

-Isso não justifica toda essa arrogância dele. 

-Não mesmo... – Gina suspirou.

-Mas deixe isso pra lá. Há muito que eu estava com saudades suas e sua família também. Não quer saber como estão?

Gina pareceu se transformar a menção de sua família. Ela agora soltou um leve sorriso e perguntou entusiasmada:

-Oh, com tudo isso eu já estava me esquecendo do lado bom. Como estão meus pais e os garotos? E Hermione, já conseguiu o vestido?

-Seus pais estão eufóricos com os preparativos. Mas de vez em quando os pego com o olhar meio triste. Acho que pensando em você.

-Eu estou com muitas saudades de todos. – ela apertou a mão dele – Peça pra que venham aqui!

-Acho que se Malfoy os tratar como me tratou não será uma boa idéia, não?!

-Verdade. Então diga que eu estou bem e que não se preocupem, pois eu estarei no casamento de Rony e Mione! Eu saio desse lugar antes do inverno ou não me chamo Virginia Weasley.

-Nós vamos conseguir. Amanhã eu vou ao Ministério saber mais sobre maldições e...

-Não é bem uma maldição – interrompeu Gina – Me parece que o que me segura aqui é o encantamento que a mãe do Malfoy fez para tirar a maldição dele. E isso envolve aquela rosa. – terminou apontando pra flor que não estava muito distante deles.

-Então vou procurar sobre isso também.

-Fale com a Sra. Growed. Ela que é encarregada da seção de Feitiços e pode te ajudar, além de ser uma pessoa muito simpática.

-Está bem.

Harry a abraçou. Nesse mesmo instante, despertou em Gina uma certeza que ela parecia sempre ter, mas que estava guardada pra não se revelar. Ela soube pelo abraço de Harry, pelo calor que eles lhe passavam, soube que não era aquilo, ela queria mais. E antes que pudesse saber do que estava falando, já havia começado.

-Harry, eu... Eu não sei se te amo.

Gina sentiu ele ficar duro e a soltar do abraço com um olhar espantado. Ali não parecia o lugar ideal e muito menos uma boa hora pra se acabar um noivado, ainda mais depois que Harry afirmou querer tirá-la dali.

-Por que você diz isso? – ele perguntou com a voz falhando.

-Eu... Eu não sei. Simplesmente me veio – ela também parecia confusa.

-Você está querendo acabar nosso noivado? – Harry não disse nada, mas em sua cabeça havia a certeza de que talvez a suposição de Malfoy de que ele estava sendo traído não fosse falsa.

-Não! – disse ela, rápida – Eu apenas, não tenho certeza.

-Como não se pode ter certeza do que se sente? – ele retrucou.

Gina pegou a mão de Harry mais uma vez e a apertou como da outra vez. 

-Eu não estou dizendo que não gosto de você, só disse que não tenho certeza se o amo.

Harry soltou a sua mão da de Gina e abraçou suas pernas olhando para o chão.

-Se você não tem certeza, é porque não ama.

-Alguém já lhe disse que _amar é não saber_?

-Não. Mas eu sei que te amo, Gina. Esperava que você também soubesse. – Harry se levantou rapidamente, e antes que Gina pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele murmurou – Eu darei um jeito de te tirar daqui. Adeus – e desaparatou.

-Droga! – ela reclamou. – Por que eu fui dizer aquilo?

Gina sabia há muito tempo que não estava totalmente feliz com sua relação com Harry, mas era algo tão cômodo e normal, que ela simplesmente não fazia nada pra que pudesse melhorar seu lado. E agora havia soltado pra ele, admitindo pra si mesma também, que não sabia se realmente queria continuar com tudo aquilo.

"Talvez minha vida seja uma mentira, pelo menos nisso. Talvez Malfoy tenha razão... Será que ele tem que ser o portador de todas as coisas ruins?" ela se perguntava enquanto apertava suas roupas contra o corpo, devido ao frio do vento que a cortava. Recolheu algumas folhas que insistiam em voar e voltou pra dentro.

=*=

Dippy estava mexendo na lenha da lareira da sala de visitas. Normalmente não se via lenha nas lareiras bruxas, já que não era necessário para se produzir fogo. Mas Draco gostava do leve barulho da madeira crepitando, e às vezes ordenava que Dippy colocasse algumas, como naquele dia. 

O elfo viu que seu senhor dormia próximo dele e continuou seu trabalho com o máximo de silêncio possível. Estava pegando um pedaço de brasa particularmente grande quando, atrás dele Draco falou:

-Dippy!

No mesmo instante o elfo deu um pulo de susto, tão concentrado estava em seu serviço, que acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e jogando a pinça com a brasa pra cima. Tudo foi tão rápido que quando Draco viu uma brasa caindo aos seus pés só pode sentir a dor da pinça a lhe entrar na perna esquerda.

Sentia a dor do ferro quente a lhe queimar a carne, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o sangue começar a escorrer por sua perna, quente e pegajoso. Ainda pode ouvir o elfo começar a guinchar antes que a dor tomasse conta completamente de si e jogasse a cabeça pro lado, desmaiado.

Quase no mesmo instante em que a brasa caía, Gina entrava pela porta. Uma onda quente foi lhe subindo, pois comparada ao frio do ar de fora, a casa era a mais confortável que já tinha estado. E quando a garota já ia seguir um corredor, tentando chegar à cozinha, ouviu gritos vindos da sala de visitas onde a pouco ela e Harry haviam estado com Malfoy.

Começou a correr naquela direção e pode reconhecer os guinchos de Dippy, assim que os ouviu mais claramente. Entrou rápido na sala e assim que viu Malfoy soltou um grito.

-O que... O que aconteceu aqui, Dippy? - ela perguntou.

Dippy não lhe respondeu, não conseguia. Só ficava a soltar seus gritos e pular de um lado pro outro ao redor de Draco.

Gina viu que não conseguiria nada se esperasse Dippy se acalmar, então tomou coragem, e segurando com as duas mãos, arrancou a pinça da perna de Draco. No instante seguinte teve ânsias de vômito devido ao sangue escorrendo do instrumento de ferro, mas logo o entregou ao elfo, lhe ordenando que tirasse a brasa do tapete.

Tendo parte da situação controlada, Gina chegou mais perto do rosto de Draco, sentindo a respiração pesada e quente do louro. Sabia que era necessário curar imediatamente aquele ferimento, antes que pudesse piorar.

-Dippy, leve Malfoy pro quarto.

-Di… Dippy não consegue, senhorita.

-Então use a varinha dele – disse pegando-a por dentro as vestes de Draco.

-O senhor nos pro... proibiu de usar mágica, senhorita.

-Mas eu estou dizendo pra você fazer isso, vá.

-Mas...

-VÁ, DIPPY!

O elfo não pensou mais e, usando a varinha do dono, foi levando Malfoy flutuando até o quarto.

Gina correu até a cozinha, chamando poR Kally.

-Sim, senhorita – disse vindo de fora.

-Preciso que você vá até o quarto do Sr. Malfoy levando água para limpar o ferimento. – disse rapidamente.

-Ferimento? Que ferimen...

-Kally! Não dá pra explicar agora, aliás, nem eu sei de nada. Só faça o que eu estou pedido. – o elfo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Você sabe me dizer onde posso achar algum livro de poções? E onde posso prepará-las?

-Claro, senhorita! Há muitos livros lá no escritório do meu senhor e na biblioteca, mas acho que os mais importantes ficam no escritório. 

-E quanto a algum laboratório, ou sala onde haja ingredientes para o preparo das poções?

-Bem, senhorita... – ela hesitou – Eu não tenho certeza se posso dizer.

-Você _precisa_ dizer, Kally! Seu senhor está com um grave corte na perna e se não tratarmos logo dele, poderá infeccionar. Já sei! Nós poderíamos chamar um médico e...

-Sr. Malfoy não gosta de visitas. 

-Eu sei, eu sei, mas... – ela pensou um pouco – OK, é melhor não. Diga-me então, onde fica a sala.

-Senhorita eu...

_"Hoje é dia de impor autoridade..."_ pensou Gina.

-Diga logo, Kally! – Gina quase gritou.

-Fi... fica embaixo do tapete.

-O quê? – a ruiva perguntou.

-Em... embaixo do tapete há algumas salas, o laboratório também.

-Embaixo do tapete da sala de visitas? 

-Sim, senhorita, na sala de visitas.

_"OK, então lá vou eu..."_ ela suspirou.

_"N/A2:Espero que desta vez eu tenha parado no ponto certo... hauhauhauha... Afinal, não é nada interessante descobrir o que aconteceu com o Draco, e o que a Gina vai fazer com ele, né?! É, eu sei que não é interessante, por isso eu parei aí. =)"._

_"N/A3: Obrigada pelas reviews!!"_


	8. Um sorriso

**Capítulo 7 - Um sorriso**

_"... Ela ainda não o vira sorrir decentemente antes e foi apanhada desprevenida por sua doçura, pela maneira como esse sorriso alterava todo seu rosto..."_.

**_- Sob o signo de Gêmeos  - Rosamunde Pilcher_****__**

****

Gina correu para o escritório enquanto deixou o elfo pegando água. Sua cabeça estava por demais ocupada pra poder pensar que Malfoy não iria gostar nada dela mexendo em seu escritório.

Ela foi diretamente a uma estante ao lado da mesa onde sempre via Draco sentado e começou a olhar os livros. Logo achou de o poções e já ia sair correndo novamente quando algo na mesa lhe chamou a atenção.

A carta! A mesma carta, que há algumas horas, Gina tinha deixado toda manchada e ilegível, agora parecia estar limpa e totalmente legível. Ela posou os olhos por alguns segundos, vendo que não eram as mesmas palavras escritas e uma curiosidade a invadiu. Mas não quis interromper o que estava fazendo e deixou a sala, sabendo que a carta continuaria ali pra que ela pudesse lê-la mais tarde.

Com o livro nas mãos, que por sinal não era nada pequeno, dirigiu-se para sala de visitas. Quando chegou, hesitou alguns instantes até que colocou o livro no chão e puxou o tapete para o lado. Como ela esperava a porta de aparência pesada ainda permanecia por lá, trancada e talvez com alguns mistérios escondidos. Gina pegou sua varinha e desta vez, sem ninguém pra interrompê-la, falou:

-_Allorromora!_

Com um pequeno estalo a porta se destrancou e abriu-se lentamente e Gina viu alguns degraus adentrando a escuridão.

-_Lumus - _ela disse antes de entrar com passadas hesitantes na escuridão do lugar.

Foi descendo a escada, olhando para todos os lados como se algo terrível pudesse sair de algum lugar e atacá-la. Até que os degraus acabaram e Gina se deparou com três portas e um corredor, que a luz não pode dizer onde terminava.

Com medo de se perder no corredor, resolveu tentar primeiro as portas, por mais que corresse o risco de achar algum ser sinistro dentro delas. Foi até a porta do meio, as mãos tremendo um pouco, talvez pelo frio do aposento ou pelo medo mesmo. 

Mas ao abrir a porta e conseguir enxergar os objetos a sua volta, Gina respirou aliviada ao ver que aquele era o laboratório que ela tanto procurava. Acendeu algumas velas que achou por ali e começou a folhear o livro que trouxera. 

Ela não sabia exatamente que poção usar, afinal, nunca fora tão boa nessa matéria e, não era nenhuma médica especializada nisso. Depois de pensar um pouco optou pela poção de desinfecção e de cicatrização, assim Malfoy ficaria bom logo, e como Gina conhecia um feitiço fácil para não deixar marcas, ele não teria nenhuma cicatriz na perna, e isso era uma glória pra quem já vivia atormentado com uma.

Começou a separar os ingredientes, às vezes confundindo um com o outro, mas no final conseguindo o que queria. Saiu com dois frascos, um de cor amarelada e outro rosado, fazendo malabarismo, pois estava levando o livro e as poções, além de ter que segurar a varinha à frente para poder enxergar o caminho.

Assim que subiu o último degrau e se viu de volta a sala de visitas, suspirou aliviada. Mesmo não tendo encontrado nada de assombroso lá embaixo, o ar gelado e a escuridão causaram calafrios e temores e ela agradeceu por não ter encontrado nada. Sabia que se não fosse a urgência da situação poderia ter arriscado seguir pelo corredor, pois sua curiosidade de Gina era um pouco aguçada demais; e tinha certeza, se tivesse outra oportunidade, por mais que tivesse medo, tentaria entrar lá de novo.

Mas naquele momento ela só pensou em jogar o livro em um canto qualquer e sair correndo para o quarto de Malfoy para ajudá-lo. Sabia o quanto ele não merecia isso, por tê-la tratado tal mal naqueles últimos dias, mas não era daquelas pessoas vingativas e não pretendia ser tão ruim ao ponto de não ajudar o anfitrião da casa onde se encontrava; apesar dele não ser um _bom_ anfitrião.

E quando ela já estava na porta da sala que se tocou: não sabia o caminho para o quarto de Malfoy, não tinha a mínima idéia. Então correu até a cozinha e agradeceu quando viu Kally saindo com uma chaleira com água fumegante. 

-Senhorita! - ela disse ao ver Gina - Já fui ver meu senhor e ele não parece nada bem. Vou levar água de novo pra que a senhorita posso limpar o ferimento. 

Gina assentiu com a cabeça e foi seguindo o elfo, que subiu uma comprida escada e virou em alguns corredores até dar em um com várias portas. Gina reconheceu aquele corredor como sendo o corredor de seu quarto, e reparou que Kally tinha usado outro caminho para chegar até lá, pois ela nunca tinha passado na frente da porta do quarto dele.

As duas entraram em silêncio e enquanto Kally e Dippy preparavam alguns panos, Gina se aproximou da cama onde Malfoy estava. Ele ainda permanecia desacordado e foi a primeira vez que Gina pode ver os cabelos de Draco molhados e desalinhados. O rosto estava contorcido em uma leve expressão de dor, então ela posou sua mão na testa dele, vendo que estava com febre.

Desceu os olhos até a perna e notou que os elfos não haviam começado a limpar, já que Draco ainda vestia a calça, já ensangüentada. Ela puxou a capa, habitual de qualquer bruxo, e parou ao ver que teria que tirar as calças dele. _"Bem, por sorte ele não está acordado... Mas eu não posso fazer isso"_ pensou, mordendo o lábio inferior numa expressão de dúvida.

-Dippy, ahn... Tire a calça do Malfoy, por favor. - disse corando levemente.

Ela deu as costas pra cama ajudando Kally enquanto Dippy retirava a roupa de Draco; e quando se virou, já com alguns panos quentes e sua mão respirou aliviada pelo suéter de Malfoy ser tão comprido ao ponto dela não precisar ver sua roupa íntima.

Mas quando seus olhos se colocaram no ferimento dele, qualquer pensamento cômico que poderia estar passando na cabeça de Gina sumiu. Havia dois cortes profundos que estavam escorrendo sangue como Gina nunca havia visto antes, por mais que ela já tivesse presenciado vários acidentes com seus seis irmãos. Teve uma leve vertigem ao ver o líquido escorrendo em linhas finas pela pele tão branca de Malfoy, mas logo tomou consciência e começou a limpar o ferimento enquanto pediu que Dippy lhe explicasse com tinha ocorrido o acidente.

Assim que o fluxo de sangue pareceu diminuir, Gina passou a poção de desinfecção, murmurou um feitiço simples pra que não ficassem cicatrizes e torceu internamente pra que desse certo e fez dois curativos, um em cada perfuração. 

Pediu que Dippy fizesse uma compressa e colocasse na testa de Draco, para que a febre pudesse diminuir um pouco enquanto ela e Kally iam para a cozinha preparar o almoço. Gina poderia simplesmente preparar outra poção pra febre, que ela mesma conhecia, mas não queria entrar tão cedo naquela masmorra e já estava cansada de brincar de médica.

Na verdade não ajudou Kally realmente, ela apenas ficou observando o elfo andar de lá pra cá preparando a comida enquanto Gina ficou sentada na mesa organizando seus pensamentos. 

Só em algumas horas ela havia brigado com Malfoy, magoado Harry e o que parecia mais cômico e irreal: ajudado um Malfoy. Mas o que mais a impressionava em todas as suas atitudes não era o fato de ter se debatido com o portão, ou de ter entrado na masmorra ou até de ter visto um Malfoy sem calças, mas sim o fato dela ter falado o que falou a Harry.

 Gina gostava de ter Harry ao seu lado, lhe dando carinho, lhe proporcionando a sensação de ser amada, mas agora que ela havia dito aquilo; não conseguia definir se era verdade ou mentira o que sentia por ele. _"Talvez eu tenha ficado com ele apenas para não permanecer sozinha"_ ela pensou _"Mas como posso não amá-lo se desde aquele dia, o primeiro que o vi, eu comecei a amá-lo?"_.

 Gina fechou os olhos e colocou a cabeça entre seus braços na mesa. Estava por demais confusa e começou a sentir saudades de sua família: Rony gritando do quarto não sabendo onde estava sua meia, seu pai aprontando com algum objeto trouxa, sua mãe agitando as cortinas para limpar a poeira... A Toca agora só era habitada pelos quatro, e daqui a alguns meses somente por ela e pelos pais, sua grande família diminuíra...

_"Família?" _ela pensou. _"Harry é minha família, como Rony, meu irmão... Todo amor que eu tenho por ele é somente assim, como que tenho por Rony... Eu não posso amá-lo como ele deseja, agora eu sei"_. 

Gina quis sair correndo e procurar Harry, pedir desculpas por ter confundido tanto suas emoções, ou por tê-las transformado assim. Mas sabia que era impossível sair dali, impossível quebrar o elo que haviam feito entre ela e Draco Malfoy. _"Draco Malfoy..."_ ela pensou, como um eco em sua cabeça.

-Senhorita? - falou a voz estridente de Kally.

-Hum? - murmurou ela, levantando a cabeça e olhando pro elfo que sorria - Oh, sim, vamos.

Kally carregava uma bandeja com dois pratos cheios de uma fumegante sopa. Gina decidira que iria fazer sua refeição no quarto de Malfoy, por mais inconveniente que parecesse, por mais que ele reclamasse. Ela não sabia por que, mas tinha a necessidade de saber que ele ficaria bem.

Draco sentiu uma dor agonizante em sua perna esquerda. Sonolento ele ainda esfregou os olhos antes de despertar completamente e constatar que aquele não era o lugar que ele se lembrava ter estado nos últimos momentos antes de desmaiar.

Levantou o cobertor que, cobria a parte inferior de seu corpo, e notou os dois curativos, além de perceber irritado, que estava sem calças. Já ia dar um jeito de se levantar dali quando viu que Dippy estava ao seu lado molhando um pedaço de pano.

-Dippy - ele chamou e percebeu que sua voz estava mais arrastada do que o normal.

-Sim, meu senhor! - falou o elfo, segurando apertado o pano em sua mão.

-O que, diabos, aconte... - um clique na porta fez Draco se calar.

Weasley e Kally entraram rapidamente no quarto sem nenhum sinal de hesitação. _"Meu quarto agora é sala de visitas?"_ ele pensou enquanto via que a ruiva não disfarçou a surpresa ao ver que ele estava acordado.

-Como, hum, você está, Malfoy? - ela perguntou, meio sem graça.

-Como você acha que eu poderia estar, vendo que meu quarto agora passou a ser território livre?

Ela se sentiu cansada demais pra poder discutir com Draco naquele momento, então apenas se dirigiu pro lugar onde deixara a poção de cicatrização e pegou o frasco.

-Beba isso, vai ajudar na cicatrização dos ferimentos.

-Desde quando você acha que eu comecei a confiar em você pra chegar a ponto de beber o que você manda, Weasley? Bateu com a cabeça quando ficou se esperneando no portão?

Gina sentiu vontade de lhe dar um tapa na cara por estar sendo tão insolente e presunçoso. 

-Malfoy, você permaneceu mais de duas horas desacordado. Não acha que eu tive tempo suficiente para poder te matar? Mas ao contrário do que você pensa, fiquei preparando poções e limpando ferimentos simplesmente pra evitar que você tivesse algum tipo de inflamação por ser tão arrogante!

-Arrogante, Weasley? 

-Claro, não fosse o medo que você insiste em pôr em seus elfos, Dippy não teria se assustado a ponto de com um simples chamado seu, dar pulos de susto.

-Weasley, desde quando você acha que pode me dizer como devo tratar meus criados? - ele a encarou nervoso.

Gina já nem se importou se aquela cicatriz a incomodava ou não. Encarava Draco com a mesma intensidade e se ele não estivesse doente poderia até lhe dar mais que alguns tapas.

-Se você tivesse um pouco de consideração poderia perceber o quanto eles gostam de você.

-Por que, Weasley? Será que também não estou tendo consideração com você? Afinal, bastou eu ter perdido a consciência pra que você me tirasse as calças! Assim que você demonstra seu _afeto_ por mim? - disse ele com sarcasmo.

Aproveitando que já estava perto da cama dele, Gina apenas se inclinou um pouco para que pudesse dar um tapa estalado na cara de Draco.  

Ele ficou aturdido com sua atitude, mas ficou sem reação com tamanha ousadia. Por mais que quisesse reclamar, não ficou tão ofendido com o tapa. Sabia que tinha merecido, apesar de lutar não querendo admitir.

-Você se acha o máximo mesmo, não Malfoy?! - ela disse largando o frasco na mesinha ao lado da cama e indo pegar a bandeja. Percebeu que os elfos já não estavam no quarto e supôs que eles saíram quando os dois começaram a brigar.

Draco não pronunciou uma palavra enquanto Gina fazia tudo isso, mas depois que ela deixou a bandeja em seu colo e se sentou numa mesa logo a frente da cama, ele murmurou:

-Se pensa que se passando por empregada você vai ganhar alguma coisa pra alimentar sua família pobretona, está enganada, Weasley. Eu não vou lhe pagar nada.  - disse erguendo a sobrancelhas, com um gesto de divertimento.

-Pois eu não sou _sua empregada_, Malfoy. Apenas não sou dessas pessoas que não ajudam as outras por elas serem arrogantes e pretensiosas.

-Não imaginava que a pequena e indefesa Weasley pudesse ser tão boa nas respostas assim... - falou enquanto tomava a contra gosto a sopa - Você sempre me pareceu idiota.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar nervoso, enquanto ele continuava com sua expressão divertida, mas ignorou o último comentário.

-Nunca me deram realmente chance de mostrar que eu não era só a pequena dos Weasley, em Hogwarts. - falou como se desabafasse.

-Isso me dá lágrimas aos olhos, Weasley. Devo chorar agora ou esperar pra uma cena mais comovente? 

-Malfoy, você...

Gina se levantou tão bruscamente que acabou esbarrando sua mão em seu prato de sopa e o derramando todo em sua calça. Foi até perto de Draco e pegou uns dos panos que Dippy usava e começou a limpar. Foi aí que percebeu que Draco, ao seu lado, estava rindo dela.

Virou o rosto em sua direção, pronta pra começar a brigar com ele por gostar tanto da desgraça alheira, mas assim que postou os olhos em Malfoy, Gina se desarmou. Os olhos dele continham um brilho tão intenso e sincero e sua boca formava um desenho perfeito ao invés da habitual cara fechada que ela se derreteu. Apesar da cicatriz a lhe contornar o rosto, não pode deixar de ver como Malfoy ficava bonito ao sorrir, bonito de um jeito tão encantador que Gina nem reparou quando deixou o pano cair de sua mão.

-Que foi, Weasley? - ele falou ainda sorrindo - Eu também derramei sopa pra você me olhar desse jeito?

Gina balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse acordar e olhou sem graça pra Draco. Os olhos dele ainda tinham um pouco do brilho adorado, mas sua boca já estava fechada e contorcida num sorriso debochado, nada parecido com o que ela havia visto antes.

-Você deveria... - começou enquanto apanhava o pano do chão.

-Oh, Weasley, será que você tirou o dia para me atormentar? Quer me ensinar como tratar meus criados, quer me obrigar a beber coisas estranhas, não citando a ousadia de estar no meu quarto enquanto eu estou sem calças! Agora, me diga, o que mais eu deveria fazer?

Ela o olhou divertida com tamanha revolta dele. 

-Só ia dizer que você deveria sorrir mais, Malfoy. Talvez isso amenizasse as palavras rudes que você solta, _de vez em quando_ - disse enfatizando as últimas plavras e saindo do quarto com as coisas que havia trazido - Ah! Tome a poção depois que acabar de comer!

Draco a viu saindo e esvoaçando seus longos cabelos vermelhos flamejantes pela porta. Ele não queria admitir, mas acabou reconhecendo que ela tinha algum poder sobre ele, nem que fosse para deixá-lo ironicamente mais bem humorado.

Gina, encontrou Dippy esperando ao lado da porta, assim que saiu do quarto de Draco.

-Meu senhor está bem, senhorita Weasley?

-Está Dippy, não se preocupe .

O elfo abaixou os olhos e falou baixinho:

-Dippy vai ser castigado. Dippy foi mal machucando senhor Malfoy.

-Oh, Dippy, foi um acidente. O Sr. Malfoy não irá te castigar, eu pedirei a ele. - _"Não faça promessas que sabe não poder cumprir, Gina Weasley!"_ falou pra si mesma.

-Obrigada, srta. Mas Dippy merece.

Gina se irritou com a submissão exagerada dos elfos e quis que Hermione tivesse tomado uma providência na época de Hogwarts pra que eles não fossem tão dedicados e bobos assim.

-Esqueça, Dippy. Agora entre no quarto e ajude o Malfoy a colocar uma calça. - ela acrescentou baixinha pra si mesma - Ele fica menos rude sem ela e talvez isso o perturbe um pouco. - e saiu rindo.

_"N/A: O trecho no começo foi tirado do livro 'Sob o signo de gêmeos', que é um livro de romance muito fofis e de uma leitura tão simples, que quando você vê, já acabou de ler! Recomendo a qualquer um que goste de historinhas de amor de encher os olhos de lágrimas por ter cenas cutes! Ah, ele não fala sobre astrologia, se é isso que vocês pensaram... rs!"._


	9. A idéia de Kally

Capítulo 8 – A idéia de Kally 

Gina foi até a cozinha entregar a Kally algumas coisas. Mas antes de chegar na cozinha se lembrou da carta que havia visto no escritório. Achou que não seria muito correto entrar lá, agora que não havia mais uma necessidade urgente pra que pudesse justificar sua invasão. Mas logo disse a si mesma que aquela carta continha informações que podiam ajudá-la a sair dali, e aquilo também era uma justificativa, então foi.

Chegando no escritório, Gina sentou-se na poltrona, onde Malfoy estava naquela mesma manhã lhe jogando coisas na sua cara. Por um instante ela esqueceu o motivo de estar ali e ficou se perguntando por que ajudara Draco. Depois de tê-la insultado e provocado Harry, merecia ser ajudado por ela?

_"Estaria sendo como o Malfoy caso alguém precisasse de socorro e eu não fizesse nada, mesmo que pudesse ajudar. E eu não sou como Malfoy" _ela pensou, mais tranqüila por ter achado uma justificativa para suas ações. Correu novamente os olhos pela mesa repleta de papéis e viu a carta, então esticou o braço para pegá-la. Assim que a tocou um pensamento lhe ocorreu: _"Talvez _ele _precise de ajuda; talvez eu possa ajudá-lo". _Mas assim como veio, logo Gina achou uma idéia absurda ajudar Draco, no que quer que seja.

_"Ele é uma pessoa fria e arrogante, porque aceitaria minha ajuda? Aliás, pra que precisaria da minha ajuda?"_. Ela resolveu esquecer isso e se concentrou na carta.

_"Ela já chegou, não?! Pois sem ela não estar presente, estas palavras não poderiam aparecer, já que ela que desencadearia a segunda parte de minhas notícias. _

_Então, agora eu poderei dar mais explicações detalhadas sobre como funciona este encantamento. Não é uma coisa simples de se fazer, pois eu terei que sacrificar a vida de seu pai, e a minha também. Sinto muito lhe dizer isto, Draco, mas foi necessário pra que você pudesse seguir seu caminho, e como eu já lhe mostrei antes, já havia sido planejado, pois cada um de nós tem sua vida escrita e por mais que os caminhos possam mudar, no final o destino é sempre o mesmo._

_Eu irei depositar toda nossa essência em uma pequena rosa, e é nela que estará também concentrada a maldição que, eu sinto lhe dizer, seu pai lhe lançou. Parece irônico mostrar que a única coisa que vocês precisam fazer, aliás, que ela_ _precisa fazer, é despertar algum amor. Pois, fazendo isso, o restante se desencadeará por si próprio e quando vocês menos esperarem, tudo estará resolvido._

_A rosa, que agora deve estar plantada no jardim, já que eu mandarei Dippy fazer isso, contém todo o poder da maldição, e caso vocês não consigam despertar-se, a maldição se liberará e, tudo o que eu estou fazendo agora será em vão, pois _ela _cairá, Draco. Sim, já que no momento que tocou na rosa e uma luz branca a cobriu, o meu encanto começou. Agora vocês dois dividem a maldição. _

_Você deverá estar com o rosto deformado, já que quando Lucio lançou a maldição naquele dia ele ficou assim; mas a parte que cabe a garota não poderá ser vista e por isso é muito mais violenta, então se nada for feito, você a perderá._

_No momento em que ela realmente perceber o que sente, o restante da maldição será lançado e vocês só precisarão seguir seus instintos e tudo ficará bem. _

_Mas lembre-se: apesar de tudo já estar escrito, é necessário determinar a coerência da história e isso só cabe a nós mesmos"._

Gina abaixou o pergaminho na mesa, com o olhar pensativo. Ela não tinha realmente certeza sobre qual parte se referia a ela na carta. Não sabia por que era sempre insistido que Malfoy e ela teriam algo, teriam alguma ligação. E também estava com medo. Medo de que algumas palavras não escritas explicitamente acontecessem, com medo de que acontecesse algo a ela, com medo de que nunca mais saísse de lá.

 _"Eu não deveria ter obedecido ao senhor Richards... não mesmo..." _ ela foi pensando enquanto se dirigia para seu quarto, com a carta na mão.

Já estava escuro quando Draco acordou. Ele havia sonhado com Gina em seu jardim, radiante e sorridente a colher rosas brancas na primavera. Então ele chegava e a pegara pela mão, como se isso fosse algo normal a eles. Ela lhe pronunciara algumas palavras, seguidas de sorrisos quentes, mas no momento em que Draco iria dizer algo, que parecia muito importante para ele mesmo, Harry aparecera e levara Gina de si. Ele até tentara gritar o que tinha para dizer, mas neste instante despertara.

Virou para o lado, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro, vendo se o sono voltava e ele pudesse descobrir o que tinha a dizer para Weasley. Mas parecia que tinha desperto por completo e não conseguiria finalizar o sonho.

-Maldito, Potter! – murmurou pra si mesmo – Até em meus sonhos ele me perturba, me tira o que eu tenho... – Draco pensou no que havia dito – E desde quando eu tenho a Weasley pra mim?

Ele olhou confuso pro teto e percebeu que uma luminosidade vinha de fora da janela. _"Logo será lua cheia..." _ pensou. _"Mas o que importa é por que eu pensei que Weasley era minha?"_.

Draco já ia iniciar uma luta consigo mesmo por ter dito aquelas palavras quando ou viu uma batida na porta e logo a cabeça do elfo adentrando o quarto.

-Sr Malfoy? – ele abriu um sorriso – O senhor deseja fazer sua refeição agora?

-Claro, Dippy! Eu só comi aquela mísera sopa, e ainda tive que agüentar a Weasley me importunando. Você acha que não estou com fome? 

O elfo foi correndo com a bandeja até Draco e esperou que ele se sentasse. Foi então, que percebeu que sua perna não estava mais doendo e ficou intimamente satisfeito por Gina saber fazer alguma coisa certa. Iluminou o quarto pegando sua varinha, e deixou Dippy colocar a bandeja em seu colo.

-A senhorita Weasley está trancada no quarto desde quatro horas. – falou o elfo.

Draco o olhou espantado.

-Quando você aprendeu a dizer as horas, Dippy?

-Ontem mesmo. A senhorita Weasley me ensinou, e Kally também. Ela também está nos ensinando a falar mais correto.

-Eu notei.  Ou você acha que eu não percebi o seu "deseja fazer sua _refeição_ agora"?

-Sim, senhor, ela que nos ensinou. Dippy muito contente.

-Pelo menos está fazendo algo de útil, já que usa de meus empregados também – ele murmurou pra si mesmo – Mas por que ela se trancou no quarto o restante da tarde? – ele perguntou levantando novamente o tom da voz para que o elfo ouvisse.

-Não sei, meu senhor. 

Draco o olhou mais atentamente. O elfo lhe pareceu agitado e ansioso.

-Você quer dizer algo, criatura?

-Não, senhor! – disse Dippy, meio hesitante e com as mãos apertadas.

-Diga logo! – Draco falou alto, arrastando sua voz.

-É, que... hum, Kally comentou que talvez a senhorita Weasley estivesse triste pelo senhor não agradecê-la.

-E por que eu deveria? – Draco perguntou, indiferente.

-Ela... Ela foi quem mais ajudou o senhor. Kally disse que ela parecia muito preocupada quando correu até ela, meu senhor.

-Kally acha demais. Aposto que ela disse uma maneira de agradecer a Weasley.

-Disse, sim, senhor! Ela acha que seria ótimo se o senhor fizesse um jantar em homenagem à senhorita, acha sim!

-Ah, Dippy, suma daqui, vá! Você já me importunou muito por hoje e eu ainda não esqueci que foi você que jogou aquela pinça em mim.

-Mas, se... senhor, eu já queimei minhas...

-Fora! – gritou Draco – E mande Kally vir buscar a bandeja mais tarde.

_"Um jantar... por mais ridículo que pareça, não é uma má idéia"._

Gina estava deitada. Desde que saíra do escritório e chegara em seu quarto, estava tentando dormir, mas as palavras escritas por Narcisa insistiam em voltar a sua cabeça e por mais que elas estivessem claras, pra Gina não faziam sentido algum.

Como ela poderia estar envolvida com uma maldição que nem ao menos sentia, ou que não lhe fora lançada? Perguntava-se se o que disse a Harry não fora causado pela maldição, pela flor. Para ser mais exato, se perguntava se tudo o que pensava e dizia não era resultado, já que naqueles dias em que estava ali se sentia perdida, e todos os seus pensamentos sempre acabavam em nada.

_"Talvez eu esteja sendo influenciada a achar que não amo Harry e fui forçada a ajudar Malfoy... Pode ser que nada do que eu esteja fazendo seja por minha vontade, eu poderia estar sobre o poder de alguém, sobre o poder de Lucio Malfoy!"._

Ela afastou essa idéia da cabeça, já que o fiel servo de Voldemort estava morto e fora Narcisa que o matara, como dizia ela mesma na carta.

_"Pare de tentar se enganar, Gina Weasley. Você sabe que está fazendo tudo isso porque quer. Não adianta tentar dormir pra tentar não pensar nisso. Não há como sair daqui e você tem que agüentar tudo até que essa maldita maldição seja extinta. Mas e o que poderá acontecer depois disso?"_.

Ela não sabia responder. Narcisa deixava tudo às escuras e aparecendo esta segunda carta, fez com que Gina ficasse mais confusa ainda e com muito mais medo.

Estranhava o fato de não estar sentindo raiva nem ódio de Malfoy. Afinal ele a insultara aquela manhã e por ele, ela ainda tinha os braços doloridos, por se debater contra o portão. Ele fizera com que ela caísse de seu mundo para jogar na cara que Gina não parecia feliz como ela julgava ser, que nada estava perfeito ao seu redor, como ela queria que fosse. E ela não estava com raiva de Draco por isso.

_"Talvez não esteja por ele ter me dito verdades. Harry nunca diria isso; ele teria medo"._ Gina se perguntou por que havia comparado Draco com Harry. Eles eram tão diferentes um do outro e não seria justo compará-los, pois sabia que eles sempre sairiam empatados, por terem qualidades diferentes. 

_"Mas desde quando eu vejo alguma qualidade em Malfoy?"_ ela se perguntou, espantada novamente por estar tendo idéias tão fora do que sempre pensou. _"Acho que tê-lo visto desmaiado, pálido e sangrando naquela cama me fez ver que Malfoy não é aquele intocável que ele quer passar ser... E isso não é nada bom, Gina Weasley, nada bom"._

Ainda ficou algum tempo pensando sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, até que o sono veio e Gina conseguiu dormir, apesar de há muito estar cansada.

-Sr. Malfoy? – falou uma voz fina vindo da porta.

-Entre, Kally.

A pequena criatura com vestes surradas entrou rapidamente no quarto e recolheu a bandeja. Quando já estava se virando pra sair, Draco, meio hesitante, falou:

-Kally! Você acha realmente que Weasley gostaria de um jantar?

Os olhos do elfo se iluminaram de alegria e ela desencadeou a falar, ignorando o conhecimento de que seu senhor não gostava disso.

-Gostaria muito, senhor! Ela tem estado muito triste desde que chegou aqui. Só fica vagando pelo jardim, às vezes cantando sozinha... Acho que só a vejo contente quando nos ensina a falar melhor, mas mesmo assim pode se ver tristeza nos olhos. E hoje ela teve um dia muito movimentado, pobrezinha, foi se deitar tão cedo! Merece mesmo um jantar especial...

Draco também ignorou a ordem que há muito havia dado pros elfos não falarem mais que o necessário e nem se aborreceu.

-Acho que amanhã eu já poderei andar, então prepare tudo pro jantar.

-Oh! – pulou ela – O senhor realmente dará o jantar?

-Sim, Kally, e vá logo antes que eu me arrependa, vá!

-A senhorita ficará muito feliz, muito feliz! – ela disse enquanto saia correndo com a bandeja nas mãos.

-Desde quando você aceita idéias de elfos, Draco Malfoy?  - ele se perguntou quando Kally saiu – Desde que Weasley veio aqui e mexeu totalmente com sua rotina, e pelo que diz a carta, com sua vida...

=*=

Gina se espreguiçou lentamente. Já não estranhava mais acordar naquele quarto, pois havia dez dias que dormia nele. Assim que despertou completamente, sentiu um ar diferente naquela manhã; a casa parecia estar movimentada e barulhenta, mas ela tinha certeza de que Malfoy não permitia visitas.

Abriu as cortinas e pode ver pela janela que logo as árvores estariam sem folha alguma e o inverno chegaria. E assim que se virou para ir ao banheiro, Gina soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Uma coisa que não estava ali na noite anterior estava sobre a mesa. Era um vestido puramente branco, enfeitado na saia por vários brilhos azuis petróleo. Gina o pegou, e pra sua surpresa ele era bem leve, já que a aparência era de que pesava toneladas, devido às finas pregas que havia na saia, formando ondulações até a borda. O corpete era enfeitado com os mesmo brilhos da saia, mas este parecia muito mais trabalhado, tendo várias correntes de brilhos levemente perolados e entrelaçados. Gina se perguntou se aquele não era um dos famosos vestidos feitos por fadas, que não eram nada comuns, pois só eram feitos por encomenda e somente pra quem tinha acesso às pequenas criaturas, que não apareciam muito facilmente.

_"Seja ou não feito por fadas, não é meu. Melhor não mexer mais". _Ela tentou ignorar a enorme vontade que estava tendo em experimentar o vestido e continuou seu ritual matinal.

Logo já estava de rosto lavado e cabelos penteados e seguiu o corredor para ver como Malfoy se encontrava, ou melhor, pra lhe falar sobre a carta.

Ela bateu de leve na porta e entrou. Espantou-se ao ver Draco sentado normalmente em uma escrivaninha perto de sua cama, onde Gina havia tomado, ou melhor, derramado sua sopa, no dia anterior.

-Malfoy! Você não deveria forçar sua perna se levantando. – ela disse zangada, o encarando.

Draco notou que Gina não estava tentando evitar seu rosto, como sempre fazia. Parecia que nada importava ele estar com uma enorme marca, parecia que não a repugnava mais. Ele brigou consigo mesmo, mas gostou da reação dela.

-Desde quando você acha que manda em mim, Weasley? Só por que sarou um simples ferimento não quer dizer que pode ir dando ordens. 

-Pelo menos você seguiu meu conselho e tomou a poção de cicatrização, não?! Pois, caso contrário, as feridas ainda estariam abertas e você nem poderia mexer a perna de tanta dor que teria.

-Weasley, você veio aqui pra quê? Importunar-me?

-Não. – ela respondeu suavemente – Pra lhe mostrar isso. 

Gina estendeu o pergaminho que continha as palavras de Narcisa e quando Draco começou a ler olhou-a espantado.

-Como, onde você conseguiu isso? – perguntou.

-Eu, hum... É o mesmo pergaminho, foram apenas as letras que mudaram.

Draco notou que aquele era mesmo o papel onde havia a primeira carta de Narcisa, então se pôs a ler. Quando terminou seu rosto parecia levemente contrariado.

-Você também está amaldiçoada?

Ela pensou que ele falaria primeiro da morte de seus pais, ou talvez da crueldade de seu pai lhe lançar uma maldição, ou até da coragem da mãe de sacrificar a vida para ajudá-lo, mas não, a primeira coisa que Draco comentara foi a parte que falava sobre ela. Uma pontinha de luz se acendeu dentro dela, sem lhe causar nenhuma reação.

-Não, ela não disse isso exatamente. Disse que a parte que cabe a mim é mais violenta. Mas eu não creio que uma coisa que foi lançada em você e para você, vá fazer efeito em mim.

-Mas aqui diz, Weasley, que na hora que você tocou na rosa, parte dela passou para _você_ – disse dando ênfase, como que a acusando de algo.

-Eu, algum dia, ia imaginar que simplesmente tocar em uma flor iria me trazer tantos problemas? Foi uma coisa tão...

-Idiota. – ele completou – Bom, ainda há muitas coisas pra se descobrir. Minha mãe fala com enigmas e eu não entendo todos os sentidos dessas palavras, há mais por trás.

-Eu também achei isso. Acho que se nós pensarmos juntos podemos chegar a algum lugar, não?! – ela ofereceu, mas na verdade torcendo pra que Malfoy não aceitasse.

-Talvez outra hora, Weasley. Agora eu queria ficar sozinho. 

Draco, então, voltou-se para a escrivaninha e continuou a ler os papéis que estava lendo quando Gina chegou, ignorando a presença da ruiva ali. Gina deu de ombros e saiu, não adiantaria insistir, já que nem ela mesma estava com cabeça pra discutir sobre a carta.

Desceu as escadas e foi para cozinha. Era estranho ir por esse caminho, já que pelo outro Gina não precisava descer ou subir escada alguma pra chegar à cozinha, sendo que o quarto dos dois ficava no mesmo corredor. Se fosse uma trouxa sairia procurando uma solução pra'quilo, mas Gina já estava acostumada com coisas sem explicação e não deu atenção ao fato de que era impossível não haver outra escada nos fundos. Parecia estar mais curiosa com os barulhos que aumentavam assim que ela se aproximava da cozinha.

Quando chegou lá, encontrou Dippy e Kally correndo pra lá e pra cá, batendo massas, dobrando tecidos, empilhando pratos, causando a barulheira que a Gina parecia ser feita por um batalhão. E quando o elfo se deu conta de que ela estava ali, veio sorridente indicando um pedaço da mesa que estava livre e estendendo um prato de comida.

-Coma, senhorita.  – falou Dippy.

-Mas ainda está cedo para o almoço, Dippy. Prefiro uma xícara de chá. – ela disse meio confusa e aumentando o tom de voz, já que uma chaleira começara a pitar loucamente.

-Senhorita, já passou da hora do café da manhã, e até o senhor Draco já fez sua refeição.

Gina olhou para o pequeno relógio que havia na parede e surpreendeu-se ao  ver que já passava de meio-dia.

-Oh, nem percebi que dormi tanto assim! Mas obrigada, Dippy, acho que almoçarei mais tarde.

-Mais tarde não será possível, senhorita. – falou Kally enquanto mexia rapidamente com uma colher algum condimento dentro de uma panela ao fogo.

-Por quê? – Gina perguntou curiosa.

-A senhorita saberá. Aconselho a comer, mas caso a senhorita não queira é melhor que vá dar uma volta por aí, aproveitar enquanto ainda não há neve atrapalhando a caminhada. E quando for quatro horas – disse o elfo, contente por também saber os horários – volte pra cá!

Gina achou muito estranha a atitude de Kally e Dippy, já que normalmente eles falavam muito, se lhes fosse permitido.

-OK, eu irei caminhar um pouco, mas vocês podem me dizer por que estão tão atarefados hoje? – ela tentou.

-Podemos, sim! Mas não vamos dizer.

Uma leve irritação tomou conta de Gina, mas ela ficou contente pelos elfos estarem mais espertos se comparado com o dia que ela havia chegado ali. 

_"Parece que faz tanto tempo, mas nem completaram duas semanas"_.                  

Gina foi andando distraída pelo jardim, e como sempre, acabou indo até a rosa de aparência tão exótica e envolvente. Notou que duas pétalas haviam caído e deu um sorriso triste.

-Parece que pra você o tempo está passando rápido demais... – disse, sem saber que aquela simples perda de pétalas significava uma contagem para o fim ou para o começo. Fim de uma vida, ou o começo de um sonho. Sonho que ela não sabia, mas que há muito desejava.

_"N/A: Notaram? Bom, no próximo capítulo finalmente uma interação D/G, que eu acho que vocês irão gostar...=)_

_E obrigada pelas reviews de sempre!"._


	10. Barreiras rompidas

Capítulo 9 – Barreiras rompidas 

Gina, como Kally pediu, permaneceu aquele tempo todo caminhando pelo jardim, colhendo algumas folhas, ou apenas sentindo o gelado vento de outono batendo em seu rosto.

Quando achou que estava na hora de voltar, caminhou devagar até a cozinha, vendo que já não havia toda aquela bagunça, mas que os dois elfos continuavam a correr. Assim que Kally a viu, pegou Gina pelo braço e começou a puxá-la em direção ao quarto.

-Calma, Kally! – ela dizia enquanto era levada correndo – Por que disso tudo?

-Logo que chegarmos no quarto eu lhe contarei.

Gina teve impressão de que não estava correndo, estava voando de tão rápido que Kally a levou até o quarto.

-Vá para o banho, senhorita. Vá! – o elfo falava.

Kally estava empurrando Gina pra dentro do banheiro, mas a garota parou dura na porta.

-Por que eu tenho tanta pressa pra um banho? – ela perguntou.

-Porque a senhorita tem um jantar, oras! – disse como se Gina tivesse que saber.

-Jantar? – disse fazendo uma careta.

-Sim, jantar. Meu senhor não avisou? – Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente – Mas haverá sim um jantar, e a senhorita tem que estar pronta logo!

-Mas por que  Malfoy resolveu me convidar para um jantar se nunca fizemos nenhuma refeição juntos? – Gina insistiu.

-Porque ele quer agradecer o esforço que a senhorita fez o salvando.

-Está bem, está bem! – a ruiva disse enquanto entrava no banheiro. Não quis admitir nem a si mesma, mas adorou saber que Malfoy queria agradecê-la.

Algum tempo depois, Gina saiu enrolada em uma toalha. Foi aí que ela se tocou.

-Eu não tenho nada pra vestir pra um jantar! Aliás, eu não tenho roupa nenhuma já que estas são emprestadas. – disse se referindo as roupas que usava no dia-a-dia.

-Tem sim! – disse uma Kally sorridente mostrando o vestido que Gina havia admirado naquela manhã.

-E... Eu vou usar este vestido? – ela perguntou incrédula. – Ele pertence a quem?

-Era da Sra. Malfoy... – o elfo falou com um pingo de tristeza nos olhos – Ela nem usou, já que chegou poucos dias antes de... de...

-De ela morrer. – Gina completou.

-Sim, senhorita. A senhorita irá usá-lo?

Gina pensou um pouco. Já que estava sendo convidada pra um jantar, por que não usar uma veste como aquela? _"Mas será que Malfoy não se importaria?"_ ela se perguntou.

-Está bem, eu uso. Mas espero que Malfoy não se incomode.

-Oh, ele não vai. A senhorita vai ver como vai gostar de vê-la vestida assim!

Draco batia o pé. Estava sentado esperando por Weasley havia meia hora e nada da garota aparecer. _"Mulheres... Será tão difícil assim vestir uma veste feminina? Por que sempre demoram tanto?"_ ele pensou se lembrando das vezes em que sua mãe também o deixava e seu pai esperando. Até que ouviu um "uh-hum" na porta da sala.

Olhou para trás preparando-se pra fazer uma cara feia e dizer que ela estava atrasada, mas no momento que a viu com o vestido, os brilhos azuis e perolados cintilando contra a luz da lareira, Draco esqueceu totalmente todo seu discurso machista sobre a arrumação das mulheres.

No geral, Gina não estava tão diferente. Mas vendo-a agora com outra roupa que não as largas vestes bruxas que ela usava emprestadas, Draco pode notar as leves formas do corpo de Gina, que o vestido deixava mais definidas. Também pode admirar mais o contorno de seu rosto, já que os fios de cabelo ruivo estavam presos em uma trança, ao invés de estarem soltos sobre suas bochechas, como Gina sempre deixava.

O modo que Draco se sentiu foi o mesmo de Gina ao vê-lo sorrindo na cama. Um calor bom lhe invadiu o corpo, dando a sensação de bem estar, de desarmamento. Só por estar ali, a vendo linda e com um sorriso tímido no rosto, como se o convidasse ao seu lado.

Ele soltou um sorriso a meio fio e caminhou até ela. Pela primeira vez ficou com receio de chegar perto, algo que nunca tinha sentido quando estava com a garota. Era uma barreira rompida.

Gina olhou pra baixo, nervosa, no momento em que Draco começou a caminhar em sua direção. Não pensou que uma simples veste podia fazer tanta diferença em alguém como estava fazendo em Malfoy naquele momento. Ele usava uma calça de tecido leve, diferente da veste habitual bruxa, que às vezes poderia ser parecida com vestidos trouxas; um smoking de veludo fino, que cobria uma camisa sem botões e com alguns bordados – provavelmente uma veste feita por fadas também. A cor continuava a mesma de sempre: negra, mas o simples vestir de uma peça de veludo fazia toda diferença, ainda mais com o andar sempre seguro de Draco.

Ela continuava a olhar pra baixo; não conseguia encarar Malfoy! Não por ter desprezo a sua cicatriz, Gina já nem ligava mais para ela, apesar de que era impossível não vê-la, mas sim porque havia um brilho nos olhos dele que Gina não conseguia decifrar, e pior, esse brilho a deixava fascinada, e não tinha tanta certeza se realmente queria ficar fascinada por Malfoy.

Ele não disse nada ao se postar ao lado dela, mas estendeu um braço e se Gina não estivesse tão nervosa, sorriria em agradecimento ao apoiar seu braço. Eles então, saíram da sala de visitas e Draco a conduziu a sala de jantar.

-Belo vestido – ele disse enquanto chegavam a porta.

-Era de sua mãe – ela murmurou envergonhada.

-Pois fique com ele então. Não poderei usá-lo mesmo.

-Vejo que a perna melhorou.

-Sim, eu tive um bom tratamento.

Os dois não ousaram se olhar enquanto caminhavam, parecia que aquele clima estava constrangendo a ambos, mas nenhum admitiria que estava gostando.

Chegaram à sala de jantar. Gina quase abriu a boca de admiração à mesa na sua frente. Eram vários pratos de comidas variadas e com aparência muito saborosa, o que a deixou com água na boca, já que não havia posto mais do que água em seu estômago naquele dia. Mas o que mais a impressionou foi o efeito delicado que algumas velas acesas, sobre a mesa, faziam na sala, dando um clima: _"Romântico..."_ ela pensou consigo mesma, ao se sentar. 

Então Kally e Dippy apareceram e começaram a servi-los e Gina não sabia onde colocava as mãos, se ajudava ou se simplesmente ficava quieta. Mas ela não conseguia permanecer calma enquanto os elfos preparavam os pratos, já que sabia, mesmo com a distância que os separava, que  os olhos de Draco estavam postos sobre ela. 

Assim que os elfos saíram da sala, ele falou:

-Estou curioso. – disse, fazendo uma pausa – Como você conseguiu preparar aquelas poções?

Gina o encarou por entre as velas. Os olhos dele pareciam avaliá-la e ela quis sair correndo dali pra não ter que contar que foi até o lugar onde ele a impedira de entrar.

-Eu... Eu usei o laboratório. 

-Como você o achou?

_"Diabos ele me chamou aqui pra me interrogar?"_.

-Perguntei a Kally. E não brigue com ela por isso, já que me dizendo o local ela o ajudou também.

-Meus elfos estão tendo muita liberdade desde que você está por aqui, Weasley...

Ela abriu a boca, hesitante. 

-Virginia. Parece-me estranho estarmos jantando juntos e você me chamar de Weasley. Meu primeiro nome é Virginia, ou simplesmente Gina.

-Está bem, Virginia, ou simplesmente Gina; eu não te chamarei de Weasley.

Começaram a comer em silêncio. Um silêncio constrangedor, pois queriam falar, nem que fosse pra terminar com a quietude, só pra não continuar com vazio que o silêncio estava trazendo.

-Hum, Malfoy? – ela chamou – Vo...

-Draco. – ele disse indiferente, mas de algum modo Gina gostou daquilo.

-Você pensou sobre a carta? – ela continuou – Chegou a alguma conclusão?

-Não mais do que já tinha chegado. Meu pai me lançou uma maldição e por isso eu estou assim. – ele falou, apontando com um gesto seu rosto – Com certeza eu já estaria morto, se minha mãe não tivesse feito algum encantamento pra cancelar a maldição; e de algum modo, esse encantamento envolve você.

-Mas não há nada pra que possamos acelerar isso, pra que... – ela parou, hesitante.

-Pra que você possa sair daqui? – ele perguntou, sem um pingo de insatisfação ou alegria na voz.

-Também. – ela respondeu baixo – Mas eu gostaria que você ficasse bem.

-Ficar bem é não ter essa cicatriz? – ele perguntou novamente, e desta vez ela pode notar uma ponta de mágoa disfarçada.

-Não, Draco. – respondeu conseguindo olhar fundo - Ficar bem é não ter _sua vida_ correndo risco.

Draco sentiu um leve arrepio na nuca, mas não demonstrou nada disso quando falou, também os olhos grudados nos dela.

-Então você não está bem, já que a maldição se transferiu, já que você também está envolvida.

-Talvez, mas eu ainda acho que quem corre mais perigo é você.

Continuaram agora a conversar sobre a maldição. Gina às vezes tomava goles da bebida avermelhada e adocicada que estava em sua taça, nem se preocupando em saber realmente o que era.

-Mas você não se lembra mesmo de nada?

-Não – ele respondeu num suspiro – Só lembro de meu pai me acusando, e também lembro do momento que minha mãe chegou. Depois disso nada... Até que acordei confuso em meu quarto, e Dippy estava do meu lado. Disse que meus pais haviam morrido e me entregou o primeiro pergaminho.

Os dois já haviam terminado o jantar e estavam sentados perto da lareira, na sala de visitas. Uma garrafa da bebida avermelhada, que agora Gina sabia que era vinho, estava junto deles e era esvaziada enquanto conversavam.

-Ele lhe acusava do quê? – ela perguntou.

Draco não gostava de lembrar daqueles dias passados, mas naquela hora ele poderia falar tudo, talvez por causa da beleza que ele tinha percebido em Gina, ou simplesmente porque a bebida os estava deixando mais à vontade.

-Você não sabe? Eu entreguei o esconderijo de Voldemort – Gina tentou esconder o leve arrepio que sentiu – Eu traí meu pai.

-Não – ela falou – Você só foi sincero a si mesmo. Fez o que achava certo.

Draco não disse que só fez aquilo por não agüentar mais o clima da guerra, por se sentir sufocado com as pressões de seu pai. Ele estava um pouco mais solto por ter tomado alguns goles da bebida, mas ainda sabia do que estava falando e com quem.

-Talvez. – ele respondeu.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Até que perceberam um som baixo vindo de longe, uma música. Era uma melodia suave, aquelas de encher o coração de vontades e suspiros.

-Vem da cozinha. – Gina comentou – Devem ser Kally e Dippy dançando.

-Eles sabem dançar? – perguntou.

-Sabem. Eu os ensinei esses dias atrás. São muito engraçados e desajeitados, mas os dois formam uma bela dupla.

-Bah... – fez Draco, imaginando dois elfos dançando.

-Eu gostaria de dançar... – ela murmurou baixinho.

-Gostaria? – ele perguntou.

Ela o olhou, envergonhada. _"Alto demais, Gina. Você falou alto demais..."_. 

-Eu, hum... Gostaria.

Ele se levantou e postou-se em sua frente, lhe estendendo a mão. Gina corou e agradeceu por estar escuro. Ela segurou a mão de Draco e um leve tremor percorreu seu corpo. Já o havia tocado quando estava passando poção em seu ferimento, mas naquele momento, o contato com a pele dele era diferente, era eletrizante.

Draco a puxou até o meio da sala e envolveu seus braços na cintura de Gina, que timidamente levou as mãos nos ombros dele. A presença dela, seu toque quente, seu olhar doce, o deixavam meio tonto e involuntariamente ele a apertou mais contra si, fazendo-a soltar um leve suspiro e a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Davam passadas leves, conforme a baixa música ia conduzindo. Não falavam, estavam tão envolvidos em um momento que parecia tão irreal – um Malfoy e uma Weasley dançando? – que tinham receio de que ele acabasse caso alguma palavra fosse proferida ou se perdessem o contato.

Até que a música acabou. Quando Gina se deu conta disso, levantou sua cabeça e deu com Draco a encará-la. Os rostos estavam muito próximos e Gina podia sentir o peito de Draco subir e descer com a respiração ofegante que ela sabia também ter.

Seus olhos estavam brilhando como na hora em que ele a vira com o vestido, mas desta vez Gina conseguiu manter o olhar. Suas pernas estavam bambas e ela sabia que se não estivesse com ele a segurando e com os braços em volta dele, poderia perder o equilíbrio.

Notou então que Draco abaixou levemente a cabeça, mas antes que os seus lábios pudessem se encostar, Gina virou a cabeça para o lado e encostou novamente no ombro dele, só que desta vez o apertando forte em um abraço, sentindo também que ele a pressionava pela cintura.

Não havia nenhum pensamento, nenhuma idéia, nada na cabeça de Draco, a não ser a vontade que ele teve de tocar os lábios de Gina, de senti-los comprimidos juntos aos seus; mas um abraço estava bom.

-Devemos ir dormir – ela murmurou em seu ouvido.

Distanciaram-se um pouco e Gina colocou seu braço sobre o de Draco, e subiram para os quartos. Passaram pelo de Draco e Gina ficou feliz que ele a acompanharia até o dela, estava sendo mesmo um cavalheiro.      Estava sendo mesmo uma noite maravilhosa.

Pararam na porta, ela se sentia constrangida com aquela situação, com aquele clima, mas Draco parecia estar por demais seguro. Deu as costas pra ele, abrindo a porta. Quando se voltou para desejar boa-noite, sem ao menos pensar, ele a puxou e beijou-a. 

Gina resistiu no começou, devido ao susto, mas logo se derreteu ao toque macio dos lábios dele, a sensação boa de sua língua explorando sua boca, ao leve tremor que seu corpo tinha quando ele encaixava mais e mais os dedos nos seus cabelos e desmanchava sua trança.

Até que ela tomou consciência do que estava fazendo e o afastou. Ele tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto e Gina sabia que se não se afastasse ela mesma poderia agarrá-lo novamente. Sorriu timidamente enquanto se afastava pra dentro do quarto.

-Boa noite... – ele murmurou enquanto ainda sorria.

-Boa noite. – ela disse antes de fechar a porta.

Gina deitou-se na cama sorridente. Ela não estava pensando no que aconteceria depois, se o que fizera foi certo, ou se Draco só estava zombando com a cara dela. Ela só sabia que estava se sentindo imensamente feliz, como nunca tinha estado, e tinha certeza de que isso não era efeito do vinho.

_"N/A: Então? O que você acharam? Críticas, comentários, etc: review! E obrigada pelas reviews anteriores!"._


	11. Visitas inesperadas

_"N/A: Como eu estou boazinha hoje, e também em agradecimento pelas reviews, eu resolvi postar o capítulo 10 mais cedo. Ah, eu espero que a última frase do Harry mostre como ele gosta da Gina, ou como eu gosto dele e de jeito nenhum, vou fazer com que a ela o trate como um trouxa. Pelo menos nessa fic, rs!"_ Capítulo 10-Visitas inesperadas 

Draco acordou com uma sensação de satisfação. Ele se recordou da noite anterior e deixou  escapar dos lábios um sorriso. Havia tempos que não se sentia tão bem assim consigo mesmo. Talvez o que sua mãe havia dito era verdade. Talvez pudesse acontecer dos dois ficarem juntos, ou talvez não.

_"Virgina gosta do Potter..."_ foi a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu. Mas logo depois se perguntou o que isso importava, já que não se achava apaixonado por ela. _"Foi apenas um impulso por estar me sentindo sozinho, ou talvez um efeito do vinho..."_. 

Ele se levantou e foi ao banheiro, lavar o rosto. Olhou-se no espelho, e como todos os dias desde a morte dos pais, odiou a imagem refletida ali. Mas odiava ainda mais não ter coragem de admitir seu rosto, de se esconder de todos por vergonha, por medo de ser repugnado. _"Ela não se sente mais desconfortável ao meu lado" _lhe ocorreu, pois sabia não haver mais em Gina aquela hesitação do começo, aquela sensação de repugnância. _"Mas o que importa o que ela sente por mim? Bom, claro que não nos odiando teremos uma convivência melhor, e isso já é suficiente. Nada daquela coisa idiota de paixões e amores... A não ser que isso seja necessário para algo mais..."_ pensou sorrindo.

Desceu para o escritório levando a carta de sua mãe junto. Por mais que já a tivesse lido e relido, tentaria novamente procurar um modo de livrar Weasley da prisão em que ela, de um certo modo, se encontrava. Mas desta vez, Draco não parecia estar tão decidido a deixá-la ir, quanto estava dias atrás.

Gina se espreguiçou sem abrir os olhos. Tinha medo de que se o fizesse se descobrisse em seu quarto n'A Toca, e que aquela noite não passasse de um sonho, que tudo não passasse de um sonho. _"Que engraçado..."_ ela pensou. Há dias atrás o que ela mais queria, quando abria os olhos ao acordar, era ver que estava em seu quarto de sempre. Mas naquele dia, ela desejou estar na mansão. Desejou que o beijo que tivera não fosse uma ilusão.

Mas então, lembrou-se de Harry, seu noivo. _"Ou seria ex-noivo?"_ se perguntou. Desde que passara daqueles portões Gina sabia estar fazendo coisas que nunca pensara que poderia fazer. Como ter admitido suas dúvidas a Harry, ou ter salvado Draco, ou até mesmo ter aceitado ir ao jantar da noite passada. Mas de todas, a mais grave ainda era o que ela havia dito a Harry. 

_"Ele deve estar magoado, muito magoado. Eu ficaria"_. Ela não sabia afirmar se com aquela conversa os dois haviam rompido. Parecia ter se passado semanas desde aquele dia, mas não se passava de dois dias. _"Dois turbulentos dias"_. Ela resolveu esperar mais um dia pra que Harry lhe mandasse alguma coruja, ou senão ela mesma o faria. 

Agora parecia necessário esclarecer de uma vez aquilo tudo, e ela se envergonhou do motivo disto: queria estar livre. Queria poder assumir outro compromisso ou até se envolver casualmente e ela sabia com quem queria.

E pensando nisso, sua mente a levou novamente as dúvidas que havia tido alguns dias atrás. De que todos os seus atos poderiam estar sendo manipulados pelo tal encantamento, que talvez ela tivesse bem com Harry, mas o efeito do encantamento poderia tê-la feito pensar que não; ou então que na verdade não fosse o vinho que fizera com que Draco e Gina tivessem se descontrolado na noite anterior e se beijado, mas sim o encanto de Narcisa.

_"Talvez toda essa alegria que eu esteja sentindo por uma noite, que foi tão absurda, seja falso. Eu poderia estar odiando o Malfoy nesse momento e o encantamento poderia estar causando o efeito inverso. Como eu posso realmente saber o que é verdadeiro?"_ ela se perguntou.

Gina levantou-se da cama e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto. No momento em que se olhou no espelho notou que ainda se encontrava com a trança, mesmo que estivesse quase desfeita. Então se lembrou dos arrepios que sentiu quando Draco desfazia seu penteado, lembrou-se do quanto gostou dos poucos segundos que estavam unidos num beijo.

_"Bom, se nós estávamos agindo naquele momento por causa de um encantamento eu não sei, mas que eu gostei, eu posso ter certeza que sim!"_ pensou enquanto sorria ao espelho.

Logo depois de se aprontar, Gina desceu até a cozinha, e mal pôs os pés lá quando Kally veio lhe atacando:

-Conte, senhorita! Conte como foi! Meu senhor estava belo, não estava?! Estava sim, eu o vi, estava muito belo. E a senhorita também, muito linda! Conte! – ela pulava ao redor de Gina e espalhava a voz estridente pela cozinha inteira.

-Bom, - Gina começou depois de se sentar à mesa – foi uma noite encantadora. – ela tentou não dar muita ênfase nem emoção ao que estava dizendo. Não queria que o elfo pensasse que ela havia gostado.

-Só isso? Mas o que meu senhor disse, o que vocês fizeram depois na sala de visitas? – ela perguntou.

-Olha, Kally! Você está mais para uma das meninas fofoqueiras da minha época de Hogwarts do que pra um elfo doméstico! – ela disse rindo – Eu e o senhor Malfoy apenas conversamos, e depois, hum, nós dançamos um pouco.

-Dançaram? – ela disse entusiasmada.

-Sim, dançamos. Estávamos ouvindo a música que você e Dippy colocaram e acabamos dançando também.

-Oh! – exclamou o elfo – Meu senhor vai ficar bravo, muito bravo! Ele vai nos castigar por dançar, vai sim!

-Vai não! – ela disse imitando Kally – Vocês não fizeram nada de errado, nada.

O elfo então, começou a pular e cantar ao redor da mesa:

-A senhorita Weasley deixa o senhor bonzinho, a senhorita Weasley salva nós, o meu senhor não é mais malvado, a senhorita Weasley...

-Ok, já está bom. – Gina falou rindo – Eu gostaria de tomar uma boa xícara de chá, Kally.

-Oh, é claro, senhorita! – ela disse ainda aos pulos – Pode ir a sala de refeições que eu irei chamar meu senhor, vou sim!

-Sala de refeições? Chamar seu senhor? Kally, eu tomo café da manhã aqui e sozinha, sempre fizemos isso! – falou Gina, meio confusa.

-Eu sei senhorita, eu sei! Mas Kally já preparou tudo pra que a senhorita e o senhor Malfoy tomem café juntos! Meu senhor mandou, Kally obedece.

Gina abriu a boca, incrédula.

-Draco disse que iria tomar café comigo?

-Disse sim! Disse que assim que a senhorita acordasse eu devia chamá-lo no escritório para que os dois tomassem café, juntos.

_"Oh, isso é um bom, ou mau sinal?"_ ela se perguntou, enquanto saia da cozinha. 

Quando Draco sentou-se à mesa, Gina sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ele continuava com o mesmo rosto, com o mesmo cabelo, com as habituais vestes e com o mesmo ar confiante; e por isso ela não sabia o que estava vendo de diferente nele pra que seu coração desse pulos em seu peito. Mas sabia que estava totalmente constrangida de estar ali sentada com ele por causa do beijo.

Já Draco sabia qual era a diferença. Agora ele não sentia mais nenhuma irritação em ter a companhia de Gina, e se formos bem otimistas ele diria que sentia até prazer em tomar café com ela. Mas mesmo assim, também se sentia levemente deslocado pelo ocorrido na noite anterior. Não pelo ato em si, mas por ter sido algo tão irreal e inacreditável, por ter sido tão bom e insatisfatório. Por ele saber, no momento em que postou os olhos em Gina, que o que fizera ele beijá-la não fora o vinho – já que ele queria fazer isso de novo ao vê-la hoje – mas sim, uma força que ele não podia controlar.

-Bom-dia. 

-Bom-dia. – ela murmurou inquieta.

Estavam tão ansiosos por falar, que não encontravam as palavras certas. Até que Gina se lembrou de algo.

-Eu me recordo, que uma das primeiras lições da professora Sprout foi que nenhuma planta pode ser encantada ou enfeitiçada. Como é possível então, que a rosa esteja encantada?

-Talvez porque está com a essência de meus pais. – ele respondeu indiferente.

-Hum, Malfoy... – ela começou.

-Você também quer que eu lhe chame de Weasley? – ele falou sem postar os olhos nela, como se a manteiga em seu pão nunca tivesse uma cor tão diferente de se admirar.

-Oh, não, _Draco_. Eu só queria saber como você ajudou na derrota de Você-sabe-quem. Até hoje todos comentam que você foi a chave pra tudo, mas eu estava tão eufórica na época que não me importei em saber realmente como tudo aconteceu. Com certeza Hermione deve saber, já que está escrevendo um livro sobre a guerra, mas nunca tive vontade mesmo de saber isso. 

-Bem, eu apenas consegui descobrir o esconderijo de Voldemort. – ele acentuou bem o nome do bruxo, vendo que Gina não se sentia confortável. Ele achava ridículo temer alguém que já está morto – Não foi difícil, já que meu pai me contava tudo sobre ele, por mais que eu não me interessasse. Depois foi só arranjar um jeito de me comunicar com Dumbledore, o que foi difícil, pois eu não podia sair de casa e ele também se mantinha em local secreto. Mas alguns galeões resolveram o problema e tudo acabou.

-Mas seu pai nunca desconfiou que você poderia fazer isso? – ela perguntou, os olhos arregalados devido a simplicidade que ele falava tudo aquilo.

-Não. Meu pai estava tão crente de que eu era igual a ele, de que eu me submeteria a Voldemort que não enxergou nada. Além do que, eu nunca me importei com nada disso, e ele sabia disso.

-Como assim não se importou?

Um pontinho brilhou na cabeça de Draco indicando perguntas demais, ou seja, intimidades demais. Ele não estava muito disposto a revelar as intenções e receios daquela época.

-Você disse que Granger está escrevendo um livro?

Gina notou a súbita mudança de assunto e ela não era das que gostava de ser cortada, mas ignorou naquele momento isso, e respondeu a ele:

-Sim, está. Mas ela fez uma pausa desde o mês passado. Está resolvendo assuntos sobre o casamento. Será no começo da primavera.

-Casamento? – ele perguntou.

-Sim, com Rony. Eles realmente formar um belo casal.

Os olhos de Draco brilharam vivamente, e sua voz nunca pareceu tão seca e arrastada:

-Como você e Potter?

Estranhamente ela gostou daquela pergunta. Só não sabia dizer se por que era Draco que estava perguntando ou se era por que era sobre Harry.

-Não. Eu poderia dizer que os dois formam um casal perfeito. Claro, de meia em meia hora eles brigam por alguma coisa, já que são mais teimosos que qualquer um; mas se amam como eu jamais duvidei e eu tenho certeza que podem abrir mão de qualquer coisa pra que isso nunca termine.

-Então você e Potter não são assim?

Ela sentia uma pontinha de vergonha quando falava de Harry, mas não gostava de deixar perguntas soltas no ar.

-Não, não somos. Nossa relação era do tipo eu mando, você faz. Apesar deu saber que Harry gosta de mim, eu não sei se gosto dele o suficiente pra conviver com seu jeito tão, eu não diria certo, seu jeito bom de ser, talvez. Ele sempre quer ajudar, gosta de deixar as pessoas ao seu redor felizes, e eu estou dizendo que isso é uma qualidade, uma ótima qualidade. Mas eu não consigo negar que me incomoda. E se uma qualidade dele me incomoda significa que eu não o amo realmente.

-Uma boa lição sobre amor.... – ele disse, zombando.

-Ora, Draco Malfoy, eu sei que você não é a pessoa certa para isso, mas eu acabei de desabafar algo que nunca consegui dizer a ninguém. Então um pouco de respeito sobre meus sentimentos seria bom! – ela falou indignada, as bochechas rosadas.

-Me desculpe, Srta. Sentimento, eu não pensei que isso a ofenderia. Só acho que se você realmente não gosta de Potter deve deixá-lo. – ele falou, ainda zombando.

-Receio que eu já fiz isso.... – ela sussurrou, a cabeça baixa – Eu acho que o magoei.

Draco segurou um riso. Ela realmente levava tudo aquilo a sério e ele resolveu levar também.

-Você pode tê-lo magoado agora, mas ele irá lhe agradecer mais tarde por isso. Pois não é uma coisa muito feliz viver com alguém com quem não se gosta, eu vi isso com meus pais. Minha mãe o amava tanto, mas eu não creio que meu pai chegou algum dia a ter algum sentimento grandioso por ela.

-Isso é triste. – ela suspirou – Mas eu estou bem, estando aqui.

Pela primeira vez Draco ficou confuso com o que Gina disse. Se ele acabara de dizer que não se conseguia uma convivência feliz com um casal que não se ama, ela estava querendo dizer que, já que agora os dois estavam se dando bem, eles se gostavam? _"Ela realmente quis dizer isso?"_ se perguntou.

-Isso é bom. – ele falou, não querendo tirar conclusões precipitadas.

Então, sem que ele esperasse, já que ela passou a maior parte da conversa com um olhar triste e a cabeça baixa, Gina levantou o rosto e deu a Draco um sorriso. Não apenas um curvar dos lábios, mas um gesto carregado de sentimento, talvez gratidão por ele tê-la ouvido ou por ele estar sendo menos agressivo. Ou talvez a esperança de que algo bom podia acontecer.

Draco só sabia que suas mãos ficaram geladas e que seu coração bateu mais rápido e pesado, como se algo tivesse sido acrescentado a ele. Teve uma vontade louca de levantar-se e ir correndo até Gina arrancar o sorriso para um beijo. Mas seu senso de segurança estava indicando que, por enquanto, era melhor permanecer assim. E ele permaneceu.

Mais uma semana se passou e a diferença era claramente vista na casa: os elfos iam alegres servir as refeições, não mais com o ar de medo de sempre; havia conversas dos dois bruxos na sala de visitas ao anoitecer, jogos de xadrez na maioria vencidos por Gina por seus aprendizados com Rony; passeios pelos jardins, apesar da insistência de Draco de não sair de casa, e também de não sair sem a capa. Além de ela ajudá-lo com alguns papéis de seus negócios com a comunidade mágica, e além das horas que eles passavam discutindo sobre algo irrelevante.

Mas, por mais que estivessem próximos, por mais que soubessem o que desejavam, nenhum, nem outro rendia a vontade de se entregar. Ninguém comentava nada sobre o beijo naquele jantar, nem sobre a dança e muito menos sobre a porta que fora aberta no coração dos dois naquele momento.

E numa tarde de sol forte, mas não o suficiente pra que vencesse o frio do inverno que vinha, Draco e Gina estavam em mais um de seus combates no tabuleiro de xadrez. Ela adorava o ver irritado com o burburinho que as peças faziam quando ele jogava errado, ou então quando ele sacrificava uma peça.

-Elas nunca calam a boca? – ele resmungou.

-Oras, Draco, este é o xadrez de sua mãe. Se as peças sempre foram faladeiras assim, com certeza foi porque ela gostava, não reclame se você as escolheu.

Não era bem assim. Draco bem que gostaria de estar com as peças que pertenceram ao seu avô paterno e que Gina usava, mas elas não o obedeciam de jeito nenhum, ao contrário do que faziam com a ruiva. Com ela, as peças até davam dicas de jogadas.

-Senhor? – falou Dippy batendo na porta da sala.

-O que foi? – ele disse irritado. Havia seguindo o conselho da rainha e acabara por perder um cavalo.

-Algumas pessoas, muito vermelhos, querem falar com o senhor e com a Srta. Gina.

-Vermelhos? – ele perguntou.

-Sim, senhor. Cabelos vermelhos, como da senhorita. – o elfo falou enquanto apontava na direção de Gina.

-Oh, não...

-Meus pais! – Gina gritou. Ela estava se levantando quando Draco lhe segurou.

-Você... Você irá recebê-los? 

-Claro, afinal eles vieram me ver. Vamos! – ela disse, a alegria exaltada demais pra perceber que ele não parecia muito contente com a idéia.

-Acho melhor você ir na frente.

Gina deu um aceno e correu até a porta. Seus pais, Rony, Hermione e Harry estavam lá em pés, perto de onde eram pendurados os casacos. Ela abraçou seu pai e quando foi ver Molly já chorava e a apertava também. Deu também dois abraços fortes em Rony e Mione, mas quando chegou em Harry, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, constrangida.

-Venham, vamos sentar. – ela os conduziu até a sala de visitas enquanto pedia a Dippy um copo de água para acalmar sua mãe. 

-Você está bem por aqui? – perguntou Arthur, os olhos bisbilhotando tudo ao redor.

Ela pensou um pouco antes de responder.

-Estou. Não digo que é a melhor coisa do mundo não poder sair, mas eu realmente não me sinto mais mal.

-Não é terrível ter que agüentar Malfoy? – Hermione sussurrou.

-Oh, no começo foi muito duro, eu o odiava. Mas agora aprendi um pouco a conviver com o gênio duro e seco dele e conseguimos uma convivência razoável.

Ela tentou não notar o leve desconforto que Harry sentiu ao ouvir aquilo.

-Gina, nós contatamos o Ministério. Por mais que você tenha pedido é impossível ficar com as mãos atadas quando se vê uma Weasley presa na mansão de um Malfoy. – falou Rony – Eu sei que ele pode ter ajudado com Você-sabe-quem, mas isso não quer dizer que ele tenha mudado muito o caráter, e também não há necessidade de mantermos isso escondido.

-Oh, Rony, há certas coisas que não são tão fáceis de serem reveladas – ela disse pensando no rosto de Draco – Eu não acho que foi uma boa idéia isso.

-Querida, tudo será mantido no absoluto segredo. – começou o Sr. Weasley – Eu mesmo conversei com a Sra. Growed e ela já deve estar chegando por aqui.  Não precisa se...

-O quê? – gritou Draco, entrando na sala – Você chamou quem? Já não bastar ter que agüentá-los, eu ainda tenho que suportar pessoas do Ministério a invadirem minha casa? – a grossa capa cobria seu rosto e juntado a sua voz irada dava a Draco uma presença maligna.

-Ninguém invadirá sua casa, Malfoy – falou Rony – Nós só estamos tentando ajudar Gina. E se não fosse por grande insistência dela já teríamos te denunciado por seqüestro, ou seja lá o que for que você esteja fazendo.

-Seqüestro, Weasley? Será mesmo que eu seqüestraria sua irmã pra ter algum resgate? Você não acha que seria pura perda de tempo fazer isso com sua família? Mal têm onde caírem mortos...

-Malfoy, seu... – Rony estava dando passos contra Draco, mas Arthur e Hermione o seguraram, puxando-o pra fora da sala.

-Nós podemos acusá-lo, Malfoy. – falou Harry – Você está mantendo Gina presa aqui.

-Não estou, Potter. É um encantamento que está, e pode ter certeza de que eu não o fiz. – ele respondeu, de repente seu ódio indo diretamente ao bruxo de cicatriz, como se ele fosse seu alvo principal. – E eu estou bem informado de que se eu não o fiz, não tenho culpa de nada.

-Mas você não está colaborando para que haja um processo mais rápido para o fim desse encantamento, você está obstruindo a descoberta de uma saída e prejudicando a vítima, que no caso é Gina.

-Oh, pode ter certeza de que eu não estou fazendo nada de ruim a sua querida _ex-noiva_, Potter. – o moreno arregalou os olhos – Alguns dias atrás ela disse estar bem aqui.

Harry olhou incrédulo para Gina.

-Por favor, - ela começou, a voz fraca – não vamos brigar. Harry, eu... Eu sei que logo o encantamento acabará, então vou poder voltar pra casa, não há necessidade de envolver o Ministério. Já disse que há coisas que não precisam ser reveladas.

Harry pareceu se dar por vencido e saiu da sala junto de Gina. Foram todos pra fora da mansão.

-Gina, querida, você não pode ficar aqui com esse monstro! – sua mãe falou desesperada.

-Oh, mamãe, você mesma disse que ele poderia ser um bom rapaz. Eu aprendi a ver algumas coisas boas nele. Mas é que esse negócio de encantamento mexe com seus sentidos, sentimentos.

-Parece que mexeram com os seus também – Harry murmurou.

Gina se despediu de todos. Enquanto os Weasley conversavam com a Sra. Growed e com mais algumas pessoas do Ministério no portão, ela puxou Harry para uma rápida conversa.

-Eu... – ela tentou começar.

-Você gosta dele. – ele falou. O tom magoado era claro em sua voz, ele não fazia nada pra escondê-lo.

Gina fechou os olhos por um momento. Será que aquela alegria toda que ela sentia quando Draco lhe provocava sorrisos, ou quando ele lhe aprofundava o olhar era um novo sentimento? 

-Você diz isso por... por quê? – ela mantinha os olhos nos de Harry e a cada vez mais se sentia triste por ver que o verde dos olhos dele pareciam tão opacos.

-Pelo modo como o defendeu, dizendo que havia coisas que não precisavam ser reveladas. E você não pareceu sentir nem um pouco a minha falta, mas apenas de seus familiares. Acho que você estava certa naquele dia, não me ama mais.

-Harry, não é bem assim, eu o queria perto de mim sim, só que agora é diferente. Eu... Você é uma das pessoas que eu mais amo. Sim, agora eu sei que te amo e muito. Mas é o tipo de amor que não é suficiente para o tipo de relação que tínhamos, você entende?

-Tarde demais, não Gina? – ele deu um suspiro – Eu ainda gosto de você, sempre gostarei... Mas tinha que ser o Malfoy?

-Eu não disse que estou com o Draco. Não disse que o troquei por ele.

-Mas vai. Eu também reparei no jeito como ele falou, como teve certeza de que você estava bem aqui. Se ele realmente não a quisesse aqui não diria isso, além do que, ele me olhava com muito mais ódio no olhar do que antigamente. E eu posso dizer que isso não é por causa de rixas da nossa infância...

Gina tentou não digerir as palavras que Harry dizia pra não ficar criando ilusões, mas não podia ignorar a alegria boba que elas causavam.

-Eu não quero que você fique magoado comigo. – ela pediu.

-Eu não ficarei – ele murmurou – Só preciso de um tempo pra tentar entender que nem sempre amamos quem nos ama, que nem sempre todos querem nosso amor. Só isso.

-Oh, Harry... – ela o abraçou, algumas lágrimas insistentes caiam sobre as vestes dele.

Logo depois eles se foram e Gina chorou mais um pouco sozinha, apoiada aos portões. Ela tentava agarrar com todas as forças a esperança de que tudo daria certo, seja qual o meio que seguiria, mas ela acreditava que tudo daria certo. _Tinha_ que dar.


	12. A beleza dos imperfeitos

Capítulo 11 – A beleza dos imperfeitos 

"A realidade é que não te amo com meus olhos que descobrem em ti mil falhas. Mas com meu coração que ama o que eles desprezam... E que apesar do que vê, adora se apaixonar".

**_-Shakespeare_****__**

Depois que achou que estava suficientemente calma, Gina se dirigiu para dentro da casa. Sabia que agora teria que enfrentar Draco, só que ela parecia estar com medo desse encontro depois do que Harry havia falado.

-Draco... – ela chamou quando o encontrou ao pé da lareira da sala de estar, onde estavam jogando xadrez.

-Insolentes. Acham que podem entrar em minha casa assim e ainda por cima quererem colocar aqueles imbecis do Ministério? – ele falou, sem voltar o corpo para olhá-la.

-Draco...

-Eu ainda fui muito calmo. Poderia tê-los jogado porta a fora, sem ter proferido nenhuma palavra, mas não fiz isso por serem sua família, por um pouco de respeito que tenho por sangue-puros... Mas aquela sangue-ruim da Granger....

-DRACO MALFOY! – ela gritou o interrompendo, perdendo toda a calma que havia conseguido ter quando estava sentada lá fora – Você pode me deixar falar? 

Draco se virou e a encarou. Os olhos de Gina pareciam brilhar de ira e ele nunca pensou que a veria tão brava daquele jeito.

-Potter te deu um fora? – ele ironizou. 

-Você tinha que gritar com eles daquele jeito? Estavam apenas querendo me ajudar, facilitando o progresso do encantamento, mas _você,_ que também seria ajudado com isso, simplesmente os expulsou daqui, sem ao menos querer ouvir. Você não tem um pingo de sentimento nesse coração, Draco, pra entender que se eles estavam fazendo aquilo não era pra te afrontar, mas pra te ajudar? 

-Você concordou comigo! Disse que estava bem aqui, que não precisávamos de ajuda pra que tudo acabe. – ele resmugou.

-Disse, sim. Mas eu não precisei gritar nem ofender ninguém com isso, precisei?

-Claro que não. A perfeita integrante da família Weasley não magoa ninguém, não ofende ninguém, não faz nada contra uma pessoa. Ela só pensa no bem estar de todos, mas esquece que tem sentimentos também e não os respeita. Sabe por que você não gosta do jeito do Potter de querer sem bom com os outros? Porque você é _igual_, Gina. Admita.

Ela engoliu a seco. Novamente ele estava a lhe jogar verdades na cara e Gina sabia que era a pura realidade. Ele sempre via o que ela tentava esconder, o que ela negava.

-Se eu nego meus sentimentos... – ela tentou – você também o faz.

-Sim, eu o faço também. Mas eu sou forte, ou arrogante como vocês gostam de dizer, o suficiente pra poder admitir isso. Não nego que fujo de qualquer coisa que possa me fazer vacilar numa hora crucial, não nego que esqueço qualquer sentimento pra não me agarrar demais nas pessoas.

-Então você também não nega que acabou vacilando nesse seu plano de não sentir nada? Já que você sabe que sente algo por mim, já que há um sentimento no seu coração dizendo que eu não sou apenas uma garota a importunar-lhe. Já que eu sei que algo dentro de você diz que as cartas de sua mãe estão certas. – ela falava aquilo tudo sem pensar, mas sabia que era o que sentia e não tinha dúvidas que ele também -  Você gosta de mim, Draco. Agora negue isso! Mas me diga, o que eu devo fazer agora que sei disso? Eu, a que foge do que quer pra agradar os outros? Devo lhe agradar? 

Faltava ar a Gina. Ela não acreditava que estava conseguindo falar aquilo. Estava jogando verdades na cara de Draco também e isso parecia aterrorizante.

-Não, Weasley. – Draco falou, e aquela foi a primeira vez que Gina o viu se render – Você deve fazer o que agradar a você, não o que agradar a mim ou a ninguém.

Não havia mais nada a se falar, agora apenas alguns movimentos bastariam pra acabar com alguns desentendimentos. Mas Gina não quis atender ao pedido de suas pernas, que queriam correr até Draco e agarrá-lo. Ela aderiu ao medo do novo, e saiu para seu quarto.

Draco ficou ali, por alguns instantes, sem conseguir se mover, apenas admitindo pra si mesmo que o que Gina havia dito era verdade. Ele gostava dela sim, e muito.

Enquanto alguns quando progridem, vão subindo mais e mais, a Draco e Gina parece que ao invés de melhorarem, acabaram regredindo no que já haviam alcançado. 

Gina não queria de jeito nenhum ter as refeições com Draco, por mais que Kally insistisse, por mais que seu coração doesse. Ela não estava disposta a continuar uma convivência que não resultaria em nada, enquanto ele não percebesse que controlando seus sentimentos não iria chegar a lugar nenhum. Ela não queria gostar de uma pessoa que se forçava a não gostar de ninguém, que controlava suas emoções.

-A senhorita não pode ficar assim, de cara fechada com o meu senhor. – insistiu Kally no dia seguinte.

-Por que eu não deveria? Ele insultou minha família. Desta vez não foi dizendo isso a mim, foi dizendo a eles, como se ele não tivesse respeito nenhum por mim. Como se não importasse se eu sofreria com isso ou não. – Gina não tinha certeza se o elfo entedia realmente o que ela falava, mas precisava desabafar, e um elfo servia.

-O senhor Malfoy sempre foi assim, senhorita. Rude com todos, gritando e soltando fogo pra todos os lados. Mas eu sei que ele tem um bom coração, por mais que esteja escondido. 

-Não me parece que ele tenha um coração.

-Mas tem. A Sra. Malfoy era uma bruxa muito boazinha, muito mesmo. E eu aposto que Draco tem muito mais dela do que tem do Sr. Malfoy – ela falou enquanto esfregava as mãos.

-Oh, Kally, eu fico tão feliz que tenha você e Dippy aqui. Acho que não agüentaria ficar muito tempo se não pudesse ter companhia. 

-Eu acho que o Sr. Malfoy seria uma companhia muito melhor pra senhorita do que dois elfos-domésticos. – ela piscou.

_"Eu acho que ela entende o que eu estou sentindo, entende do que eu quero fugir... Elfos-domésticos não são tão ignorantes como todos insistem em dizer"_ ela pensou, fazendo uma anotação mental de que se Hermione estivesse disposta a lutar pelos direitos dos elfos, ela também entrariam na batalha.

-Talvez vocês dois tenham mais sentimento do que Malfoy. – ela falou, colocando a cabeça entre os braços. – Talvez tenham mais do que eu...

Quanto a Draco, ele dava de ombros. Se ela não o procurava, pouco a ele importava. Já havia conseguido conviver muito tempo sem ninguém ao seu lado, sem carinho algum. Não seria agora que uma garota o faria passar por cima do seu orgulho. Não por enquanto.

=*=

Era a primeira noite do inverno que estava começando. A lua estava cheia e parecia uma boa idéia ir observá-la do lado de fora, por mais fria e congelante que a idéia parecesse. Gina pensou nisso e saiu correndo pra fora, carregando um casaco qualquer e aproveitando que ainda não começara a nevar.

Fazia um frio de lascar fora das paredes da mansão, e Gina saiu abraçando o corpo, tentando evitar que o gelado ar penetrasse por suas vestes.  

Uma semana. Esse era o tempo exato desde que não olhava pra Draco, desde que não trocava uma palavra com ele. Isso a estava machucando mais do que ela esperava. Fazia mais de três semanas que estava ali, praticamente um mês. E nesse pouco tempo os sentimentos de Gina haviam mudado tanto, que, se ela se olhasse como era antes, não reconheceria a si própria.

E era nisso que pensava, deitada sobre uma manta que trouxera de dentro, cercada pelo brilho prateado da lua. Como sempre, era atraída pela magia da rosa negra, e estava ao seu lado. Sua aparência já não era a mesma que tinha quando Gina a vira pela primeira vez, mas continuava bela. Mesmo que boa parte de suas pétalas estivessem caídas no chão, mesmo que ela já não emanasse brilho nenhum.

-Vai ficar doente deitada aí. – falou uma voz arrastada, vinda de um vulto que agora cobria a visão que Gina tinha da lua.

Ela resistiu. Não podia sorrir a ele assim, sem tentar se segurar. Mas sua boca não conseguiu se manter impassível aos pulos de alegria que seu coração dava, então Gina esboçou um sorriso a Draco e ele se sentou ao seu lado.

-Eu estava pensando que nunca mais ouviria sua voz entediada. – ela murmurou, tentando ainda se manter difícil.

-Está a ouvi-la agora. – disse – Alguma coisa mais a acontecer que você pensou não ser possível?

-Oh, há muitas ainda. – ela disse sorrindo quando ele se deitou ao seu lado – Mas há tempo pra que tudo acabe certo, pra que nada seja precipitado.

-Você ainda está com Potter? – ele perguntou, meio contrariado.

-Não. Nós terminamos, qualquer coisa que podia estar inacabada, naquele dia. 

-Ele implorou muito? – ele perguntou, zombando.

-Não, _Malfoy_. Agora que eu vi que Harry era bem realista, ele me fez enxergar algumas coisas. Mas talvez eu ainda precise de alguma confirmação pra que tudo se encaixe.

-Hum... – ele fez. Estavam falando muito de Potter pra gosto de Draco – Eu sei que poderia ter sido menos grosso...

-Poderia...

-Mas não dá pra aceitar pobr... Quer dizer, sua família invadindo minha casa e chamando pessoas do Ministério pra fuçá-la. Eu odeio pessoas do Ministério, sempre achando que são eficientes.

-Eu sou uma bruxa do Ministério, Draco. E sou muito eficiente se você quer saber.

-Eu não disse? – ele falou – Vocês nunca acham que estão errados, que estão intrometendo-se.

-Ora, quando um certo Sr. Malfoy é chamado várias vezes pra uma reunião e não comparece é necessário que uma correspondente seja chamada pra resolver o problema. 

-Uma correspondente xereta.

-Uma correspondente eficiente, você quis dizer. – ela riu.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio. Até que devagar, ele tirou sua mão do bolso e foi até a dela, e a apertou. _"Estamos de mãos dadas..."_ foi a única coisa que ocorreu a Gina, já que tentava não sentir os espasmos de calor que o toque com Draco dava. Ainda tentava resistir.

-Você sabia que a lua é uma farsa? – ele perguntou, nuvens de ar quente saindo de sua boca enquanto falava.

-Oh, Draco, você sempre acha imperfeição em tudo, nada parece realmente perfeito ou satisfatório pra você. – ela falou, começando a ficar emburrada. Ele sempre gostava disso.

-Eu não digo que ela seja insatisfatória, mas não é perfeita. Nada pode ser perfeito.

-Por que não seria perfeita? – Gina perguntou – Ela tem um ciclo encantador e constante, que a esconde e a revela aos poucos. E nas noites como essa, de lua cheia, nos faz sonhar com seu luar. Esse é um dos astros mais belos, e talvez o mais perfeito.

-Você se engana, Srta. Weasley. Se realmente a olharmos de perto, muito perto, veremos suas imperfeições, notaremos que ela não é tão simetricamente redonda como parece, nem que reflete esse brilho encantador, já que ele não lhe pertence. Além de que ela tenta, por seu egoísmo, tirar a atenção de qualquer um  para seu luar disfarçado e fazer-nos esquecer a beleza das estrelas.

-Egoísmo?

-Sim. Assim como age da mesma forma essa rosa. – ele disse apontando pra flor negra ao seu lado – Ela rouba toda a atenção do jardim, querendo que apenas ela seja notada. Mas quem admira sua beleza, não vê os maus que ela esconde por trás de suas pétalas, não vê o sofrimento que ela trás ao que tocam em seus espinhos. É de uma beleza exótica e jamais vista, mas esconde imperfeições que fingimos não ver, que não queremos enxergar.

-Elas têm _a beleza dos imperfeitos_. – Gina sussurrou.

- A beleza dos imperfeitos...  – ele repetiu – Você entendeu, então? 

-Entendi... Depois de você falar tantas vezes eu resolvi parar de querer tudo certo, tudo perfeito. Entendi que eu sou como essa rosa ou como a lua, que tentam passar a imagem de perfeição para esconderem seus defeitos. Agora eu sei que fazendo isso elas não enganam somente quem as vê, elas enganam a si mesmas. Eu vou parar de me enganar. Você já parou? – ela perguntou, marota.

-Estou tentando. – ele suspirou, sentando-se novamente – Mas receio que vou precisar de ajuda.

Ela levantou o corpo e sentou-se também.

-Do mesmo modo que eu sei que as estrelas estarão sempre ao lado da lua e que a rosa nunca abandonará os espinhos, mesmo sabendo que eles são sua imperfeição, eu estarei aqui quando você precisar. E isso não é um meio de agradá-lo, Draco, é algo que eu desejo muito: estar sempre ao seu lado.

Ele não esperou nem um segundo pra abraçá-la e juntar seus lábios num beijo. E naquele momento aquilo parecia a coisa mais correta a se fazer, o meio mais óbvio de se estarem unidos, de se amarem; e eles não queriam perder nenhum segundo.

Draco pedia tanto pela boca de Gina, por um contato maior, que acabara por empurrá-la de volta a manta, e agora os dois estavam deitados. Ela enlaçava os dedos por entre os cabelos platinados dele e o puxava mais pra junto de si, enlaçando também suas pernas. 

Uma das mãos de Draco já se encontravam por dentro das várias vestes quentes de Gina. Ela sentia arrepiada, a mão dele subindo e apertando sua pele, causando-lhe sensações inimagináveis. Desceu a boca até o seu pescoço, enquanto ele ainda continuava a explorar por dentro de suas roupas, fazendo-a agora soltar alguns suspiros.

Até que Draco acabou tocando sua outra mão livre na terra úmida e fria e deu conta de onde estavam. Tirou a mão de dentro das vestes de Gina e a encarou, notando que ela sempre ficava encantadora quando estava sem ar.

-Agora você acredita em destino? – ele repetiu a pergunta que havia feito nos primeiros dias dela na mansão.

-Oh, eu acredito...  – ela falou quase sem ar.

Então Draco a colocou nos braços, não se importando com os gritos que ela soltava com medo que ele a derrubasse, e a levou para dentro, para um lugar mais quente. Como seu quarto.

E enquanto os dois entravam na mansão, sorrisos e desejos aflorados, a rosa já esquecida parecia estar mudando. Duas pétalas se desgrudaram no instante em que Draco e Gina começaram a se beijar. E quando eles já haviam ido, ela parecia estar perdendo sua cor negra, se tornando _branca..._

"N/A: Primeiramente, obrigada pelas reviews de sempre! Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo. Ele dá sentido ao título da fic. Espero que tenham aproveitado bem, porque daqui para frente, as coisas não serão mais tão favoráveis ao casal...".


	13. O despertar de um sonho

Capítulo 12 – O despertar de um sonho 

Novamente Gina não queria abrir os olhos. Havia sido a melhor noite que ela podia lembrar que tivera e suspeitava que desta vez havia sido mesmo um sonho. Então antes de abrir os olhos, tocou no peso que estava sobre sua cintura, e sorriu. Ou tinha ganhado mais um braço, ou era Draco que estava ao seu lado.

Abriu os olhos e se deparou com o já conhecido quarto. Forçou a mente para lembrar os momentos que passara na noite anterior. Sussurros, gemidos, toques, sensações e carinhos. Tudo parecia mais maravilhoso, depois que ela tinha certeza de que não era um sonho. Mas não seria mesmo?

Mexeu-se um pouco e começou a alisar os finos cabelos louros de Draco. O rosto continuava o mesmo desde que ela tinha arrancado o capuz. A cicatriz ainda o marcava terrivelmente, mas ela sabia que seus sentimentos, quanto ao dono dela, haviam mudado muito. Ela estava apaixonada.

Não existe uma explicação aplausível para confirmar o sentimento que temos por alguém. Mas Gina podia dizer que estar embalada nos braços de Draco ao som de uma doce melodia ou admirar um luar de inverno, iniciavam uma paixão. Ou pelo menos a deixava maior, muito maior.

Agora ela não tinha mais dúvidas de que gostava de Draco, aliás, nunca sequer imaginou que gostava dele. Não pensou que, o esforço que fizera para socorrê-lo quando se machucou, fora algo mais para acalmar sua alma de algum tormento que ela ainda desconhecia; assim como não imaginou que a dúvida de amar Harry fora causada pela certeza de que já havia encontrado a pessoa certa. Ela nunca ficou imaginando se seria correspondida ou não, porque por mais que as palavras da carta da Sra. Malfoy afirmassem que os dois acabariam juntos, para Gina tudo era fantasioso. Até aquela noite.

Draco fez uma careta, despertando. Não foi preciso abrir os olhos ou tocar em Gina para saber que ela estava ali. Ele simplesmente sentia sua presença, e era suficiente.

Estava acostumado a sempre fugir de qualquer sentimento que o fizesse estar ligado demais a uma pessoa, ser dependente dela. Mas desta vez aconteceu de um modo tão rápido e inesperado, que não pode escapar. Não quis escapar.

Era uma nova experiência aos dois. Eram novas portas que se abriam e indicavam caminhos alternativos, alguns mais fáceis, outros mais difíceis. Mas, de qualquer modo, chegariam ao mesmo lugar, cedo ou tarde. Agora sabiam o quanto eram importante um para o outro, e o elo estava_ desfeito_.

-Gina? – falou com a voz rouca, ainda com sono.

Ela tirou a mão do cabelo dele e soltou um leve sorriso.

-Eu acho que aconteceu. – sussurrou.

-O quê?

-O que sua mãe escreveu. Eu... - Gina hesitou um pouco – eu sei o que você significa para mim.

-O quê?

-Quase tudo que há. Eu acho que agora, eu não poderia estar bem sem tê-lo ao meu lado.– ela respondeu, os olhos fechados.

-Quase? Por que não tudo?

-Draco Malfoy, alguém já lhe disse que o senhor é extremamente egocêntrico?

-Não. – ele falou rápido e rindo. 

Ela ficou calada. Esperou que ele falasse o que ela significava para ele, mas Draco também se mantinha quieto, os pensamentos na lua.

_"Não espere de Draco o que você esperaria de alguém apaixonado. Você poderá se magoar..."_ ela disse mentalmente. Não queria criar expectativas sobre nada. Para Gina, o que a fazia sofrer eram suas malditas esperanças de que sempre tudo acabava bem, era seu otimismo. Era terrível sempre esperar que tudo dê certo, que ninguém vai se magoar, porque quando se vê somente o lado positivo, sofre-se muito mais, ao ver que o negativo é maior. E por mais que ela tivesse consciência disso, acabava sempre esperando algo de alguém e acabava sofrendo em dobro. _"Mas desta vez não, Gina Weasley. Você tem que ter consciência de que não vive num conto de fadas, ah não"_.

Naquele momento o teto tão negro do quarto parecia muito interessante a Draco. Ele o dava uma visão perfeita do nada, enquanto sua mente vagava em pensamentos tortuosos. Era perceptivo demais para saber que a ruiva ao seu lado estava esperando que ele dissesse algumas palavras românticas como as dela. Mas o que ele poderia dizer mais do que já havia exposto naquela simples pergunta sobre destino, na noite anterior? Gina sabia que ele acreditava em cada palavra que Narcisa havia escrito e aquilo para ele, era como se fosse uma declaração, já que admitindo a certeza de algo, acaba se concordando com os princípios. 

A carta dizia claramente sobre a relação que eles teriam, sobre como poderiam se dar bem. Para Draco eram essas as palavras que ele havia dito pra Gina, em apenas uma: destino. Mas agora ele não se contorcia de temores por estar tão ligado a garota. Pois ele precisava estar, e sabia disso.

Estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos, que nem havia reparado em Gina. Ela estava tirando-lhe a coberta, colocando a mão em sua perna. Ele sorriu, malicioso.

-Hum... Está animada, hein?!

-Ah, Draco! – ela fez uma careta. Parecia estar meio brava por ele não ter dito nada. _"Se no começo eu reclamava que ele nunca me deixava falar, agora eu poderia aceitar ficar na seção de ajuda comunitária trouxa do Ministério só para que ele me interrompesse. Só para que ele dissesse que gosta só um pouquinho de mim..."_ pensou – Eu quero ver como ficou seu ferimento.

-Gina, já se passou mais de uma semana. Você não acha que está um pouco atrasada para consulta de retorno?

-Não. Só agora que pude pegar você sem calças de novo! – ela riu, sendo puxada por ele.

Demoraram um tempo até saírem da cama. E quando estavam almoçando, Kally lançou olhares para Gina como se dissessem: "eu sei que a senhorita não dormiu em seu quarto" ou "eu sei o motivo dos sorrisos bobos". Ela ficou extremamente desconfortável e corada enquanto o elfo estava na sala. E quando ela saiu, falou com Draco:

-Você notou como os elfos-domésticos são tão espertos? Eu nunca havia imaginado que eles têm tantas qualidades. 

Draco lançou um olhar que fez Gina voltar sua atenção ao seu prato e desistir da conversa sobre elfos. Não importava os sentimentos que ele pudesse ter por ela, haviam coisas nele que nunca mudariam, assim como nela. E por mais que Gina tentasse, o louro nunca libertaria seu elfo, ou teria amizade com algum dos integrantes dos Weasley, ou gostaria de um trouxa. Ele era assim; e ela o aceitaria assim.

-Nós podemos dar uma caminhada lá fora. – ela sugeriu quando terminaram.

-Gina, só um maluco sairia daqui de dentro para se aventurar no frio. Vamos ficar aqui, será bem mais confortável. 

-Por favor, Draco. Começou a nevar de madrugada. Deve estar tudo branquinho e lindo. Além do mais, eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com a rosa depois dessa neve toda.

O último argumento de Gina foi suficiente para que ele se levantasse e fosse com ela para fora. 

Como Gina previra, o chão era uma brancura, a neve fofa e molhada cobrindo tudo, a não ser pelo caminho até o portão, que um dos elfos deveria ter desobstruído no começo da manhã.

-Eu odeio a sensação dos meus pés afundando nessa maldita coisa gelada. – ele murmurou enquanto caminhava até a flor.

Gina ria ao seu lado. Mas no momento que chegaram até a rosa, ela calou-se. 

Não havia mais uma flor negra e altiva, espalhando seu brilho e escondendo seus espinhos. Havia um pequeno botão de rosa branca, cercado por pétalas negras caídas no chão. Mas ela parecia continuar saudável e ainda mais bela do que nunca. 

Olhou para Draco e viu que o louro fazia descaso. DESCASO. Aquela era uma coisa importante aos olhos dela. Afinal, como Narcisa dissera, ela tinha depositado sua essência e a de Lucio lá. _"Narcisa..."_ ela se lembrou.

-Draco! – falou eufórica – A carta, você lembra da primeira carta? 

-Lembro. – ele falou, a histeria de Gina o deixando levemente irritado. Não contando que a mudança da flor para ele era um péssimo sinal.

-Você acha que eu posso sair? – ela sorria.

-Você acha que a mudança da rosa tem a ver com ontem à noite?

-Claro!

-Você acha que sabemos o que significamos um para o outro?

Ela se perguntou por que ele estava sendo tão seco.

-Sei, oras! Claro que sei... – ele a interrompeu e se Gina já não estivesse acostumada com o jeito, às vezes não muito delicado, de Draco, ficaria irritada.

-Então, se já sabemos, para que você precisa sair?

Ela sentiu a mão dele apertar mais forte e entendeu. Ele tinha medo. 

Poderiam se passar mil anos, poderiam todos dizer que não, mas ela conseguiria decifrar aquele simples gesto de qualquer modo, de qualquer jeito. Só pelo fato de saber que ele não era mais o poço de confiança que ela via em Hogwarts, só por saber que ela também tinha medo e levando em conta esses dias atrás, parecia que os dois sentiam as mesmas coisas.

Virou seu rosto e se deparou com os olhos cinzas. Levantou a mão e passou levemente sobre o rosto dele, sobre a cicatriz que tanto o atormentava. Era a primeira vez que fazia isso. Era um passo a ser tomado com cuidado, mas era a certeza de que agora ela o tinha, de que ele abria espaço para que ela invadisse seu ponto mais fraco.

Então o abraçou. Lágrimas começavam a chegar em seus olhos, mas desta vez ela não sabia porque chorava. Lembrava-se que dias atrás seus lamentos eram por saudades de casa, pelos maus-tratos de Draco, pela solidão. Mas agora, era diferente. Continuava a sentir saudade da família sim, mas tinha Draco e agora tudo parecia tão certo com os dois que ela poderia estar muito bem ali, se não tivesse mais nada. _"Mas eu tenho. Tenho meus pais, meus irmãos, Mione, Harry, Colin, meu trabalho. Uma vida deixada lá fora, que eu não posso abandonar. Não posso..."_. Era por isso então? Tinha medo de que se saísse de lá Draco não a quisesse mais, que não pudesse voltar mais. Mas precisava sair, ela não queria ficar ali presa, como Draco fazia.

_"Quando tudo começou?"_ perguntou-se. Draco apertava Gina para junto de si o mais que podia. Não estava nem pensando que poderia machucá-la ou que poderia lhe faltar ar. Só não queria perdê-la. Fechou os olhos enquanto escutava o som dos soluços pausados, enquanto ouvia a música da despedida de qualquer final infeliz: choro.

Ele odiava cabelos vermelhos. Odiava qualquer bruxo, ou até trouxa, que tivesse o sobrenome Weasley. E amaldiçoou todos os dias, depois de ler a carta da mãe, a garota que poderia chegar ali, e tocar na flor. Juntando tudo isso ele tinha Gina. Virginia Weasley. A garota que ele mais odiou, e a que ele mais gostava agora.

_"Gosto mesmo?"_ se perguntou. Não seria apenas um apelo desesperado por alguma afeição? Carência? Talvez, por ter passado tanto tempo sozinho, tenha confundido a necessidade de se ter alguém perto com algum sentimento mais profundo. Ele sentiu seus braços dormentes de tanto apertá-la e suas pernas fraquejando a cada impulso seguido de um soluço que Gina dava. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça nos fios ruivos da jovem.

Se ele realmente não gostasse dela, por que então estaria, assim, tão desesperado em perdê-la? Se ainda fosse o Draco nojento e sem nenhuma vontade de compartilhar seus sentimentos poderia muito bem jogar Gina portão à fora, como desejou várias vezes. Mas não. O que ele mais queria naquela hora era prender Gina junto de si e deixá-la ao alcance de seus olhos; simplesmente para saber que sua chama de luz, agora descoberta, ainda o iluminava. Simplesmente porque ele não queria mais ter que esconder tudo que era; e ela o aceitava com seus defeitos, com suas qualidades, como ele era.

_"Sim eu gosto" _ respondeu a si mesmo. _"Gosto do som de sua risada, do jeito como me enfrenta, dos cabelos ruivos caindo sobre sua face, dos olhos castanhos brilhando como fogo, dos gestos delicados ao movimentar as peças do xadrez, e até mesmo dos malabarismos quando pegava folhas no outono. Mas vejo também sua teimosia, histerismo, ingenuidade, as mentiras sobre seus anseios, sua maldita ligação com Potter por serem tão parecidos..."._

-Você não pode ir.

Desta vez ela o apertou forte, segurando as lágrimas. 

-Dra... Draco. – disse em um fio de voz – Eu preciso saber pelo menos.

Ele se irritou. Não queria dizer o quanto estava ficando magoado com tudo aquilo. Era estranho. Ele sempre sentia raiva de tudo quando algo não dava certo. Só precisava xingar um pouco e lançar algumas maldições mentalmente que a raiva passava. Mas agora, que Gina estava lhe escapando, por mais que ele fosse grosso e expressasse em palavras ríspidas que não estava satisfeito, o incômodo não sumia. Nunca tinha realmente se importado ou dado grande valor a algo, para que se o perdesse ficasse magoado. Mas Gina lhe falando que precisava saber de algo que os dois já sabiam que era concreto, que precisava confirmar que agora os dois poderiam simplesmente se separar, doía. Era como se algo muito pesado se instalasse no fundo da alma e fosse aumentando a cada palavra que ela soltava. 

-Você quer fugir?

-Preciso saber primeiro. – falou enxugando o rosto com a manga fria da capa – Só saber, por enquanto...

Não havia o que dizer mais. Ela queria e iria persistir nisso. O que ele poderia fazer? Trancá-la dentro de casa e não deixar que saísse para o jardim? Que descobrisse logo. Ele sabia que tentar adiar o final era algo que não poderia resultar em nada.

Caminharam de mãos dadas pelo caminho limpo por Dippy. Draco não dizia uma palavra. Gina ficou pensando que talvez seus dedos ficassem dormentes por horas, de tão forte que ele os apertava.

Chegaram aos portões. Estavam abertos e com suas passagens livres para a estrada que seguia fora dos muros da mansão. Era preciso apenas alguns passos e eles poderiam saber se eles estavam conscientes como Narcisa queria.

Ela deu um passo a frente, mas Draco não a acompanhou.

-Vá você. Já é arriscado estar andando pelo jardim sem a capa, não vou arriscar sair.

Ela assentiu e olhou para frente. Dois passos. Mais um e passaria dos limites da propriedade dos Malfoy, mas hesitou. Talvez estivessem errados e então ela poderia voar para trás como da vez anterior. Só que o receio maior de Gina era a dúvida de que se era realmente necessário descobrir aquilo, se ela não podia simplesmente ficar ali com Draco, e fazer isso mais tarde. 

_"Não, Gina, é melhor agora... você tem que decidir"_. Decidir. E se ela conseguisse passar? Não tinha certeza do que faria, pois não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de deixar Draco ali sozinho, nem que fosse por alguns dias.

Fechou os olhos. Sempre quando algo nos assusta ou quando não queremos ver alguma coisa que não gostamos, tendemos a obstruir a visão. Isso pode ser tomado como um sinal de fraqueza, mas ninguém poderá discutir que o simples fato de termos nossos olhos fechados por alguns segundos, nos dá coragem maior para enfrentar o que temíamos, já que tornar a abri-los, é um modo de mostrarmos que podemos encarar o que vem a frente.

Suas pernas se movimentaram sem que pudesse perceber e, quando os abriu novamente, não sabia o que fazer. Estava fora.

-Saí! Draco, conseguimos! – dizia enquanto voltava correndo. Mas ele não sorria como ela – O que foi?

-Você não entende? Isso não é apenas a certeza de que cumprimos o que estava escrito, é o fato de que você pode ir embora. Você irá sair daqui dizendo que voltará outro dia, mas logo que encontrar sua família não sentirá falta nenhuma daqui. E então quando encontrar Potter verá que sempre o quis, que _Malfoy_ é só um idiota ridículo, que está condenado a viver confinado.

Gina se apertou mais em sua capa num gesto desesperado de buscar alguma solução, algum tempo para pensar. Acabou dizendo:

-Vamos para dentro. Está frio aqui e precisamos conversar.

Fazia meia hora que estavam ali. Não havia nenhuma lenha na lareira, então o silêncio que se fazia na sala de visitas era desconfortável por demais. Até que ele se mexeu.

-O que vai fazer? – sua voz estava rouca e Draco nem se importou se estava sendo grosso.

-O que você sugere? – ela jogou.

-Nada. Você fará o que está desejando, quer eu escolha _B_ ou _C_. Eu sei que já optou pelo _A_.

-Desde quando você entrega os pontos assim, Draco Malfoy?

-Oras, Gina! Eu não estou entregando nada! Se não fosse para você sair, se você realmente quisesse minha opinião antes de decidir alguma coisa, não teria se trocado e colocado as roupas que você vestia quando chegou aqui. Você quer ir embora, então vá! Não precisa de nenhuma autorização minha, você sabe.

-Não é simples assim, _você _sabe. Ainda não terminou o efeito de toda a maldição e...

-É por isso que você continua aqui, Weasley? Só por que está com medo que, de algum modo, você esteja amaldiçoada também? – ele se levantou – Pois então não se preocupe. Pode apostar que no momento que você sair daquele portão, nada vai lhe acontecer. Você estará longe de mim, longe do perigo. – Draco estava quase gritando, a todo o momento apontando para Gina.

-Não, Draco. Eu não estou preocupada comigo, mas com você, conosco. Eu não vou fugir, eu apenas quero ver meus pais, ajudar Hermione, procurar algum vestido, falar melhor com Harry. Depois quero voltar... Se eu puder voltar. E é isso que eu preciso saber, se posso voltar.

Draco virou-se, impossibilitando a visão de seu rosto a Gina. Ele não sabia o que dizia. A todo momento tinha certeza de que queria Gina ao seu lado, de que precisava dela por perto, então por que agora hesitava em dar uma resposta que era tão certa?

Seus pensamentos se embaralhavam e seus sentimentos pareciam estar lutando entre si para conseguirem a atenção de Draco. Ele tinha que seguir o amor que tinha por Gina ou o orgulho que tinha por si mesmo? Tudo parecia estar rodando e sua vista estava embaçada, até que num vislumbre ele a viu.

Gina estava a sua frente agora e pousou suavemente as mãos sobre os ombros de Draco, que ainda parecia confuso. Apesar de terem o sol da tarde, a sala estava levemente escura, possibilitando um efeito ofuscante do fogo da lareira nos cabelos vermelhos da jovem. Draco se lembrou do jantar e da noite passada junto dela, e a achou mais linda do que nunca.

Então ela fechou os olhos, a boca levemente entreaberta, esperando que Draco a beijasse, esperando um sim. Mas ele se manteve imóvel e não levou muito tempo até que Gina percebesse que ele não a beijaria. Um brilho de tristeza passou por seus olhos, e ela se afastou dele. Aquilo era um não, o negar de um beijo.

Demorou mais meio segundo até que Draco percebesse o que estava fazendo. Ele estava deixando-a ir embora, sem beijos, sem abraços, sem despedida. Não podia ser assim, não tão fácil.

-Gina. – ele chamou.

Logo a mão de Draco envolveu o braço de Gina e a puxou para si, contrariando o modo de Gina de ser delicada ao pedir um beijo. Ele não pediu, simplesmente a envolveu em um abraço e juntou seus lábios com os dela, num gesto desesperado, que ela correspondeu com a mesma intensidade.

Naquele momento tudo parecia perfeito. Não existia maldição, nem barreiras. Havia só Gina, e Draco podia tê-la toda para si, para sempre. Mas ela interrompeu o sonho, a voz denunciando a falta de ar:

-Isso é um sim? Eu posso voltar? – falou.

Pode-se dizer que se dando um beijo dá-se uma resposta positiva a pergunta feita anteriormente, já que este é um gesto de extremo carinho, já que colocamos nele toda a emoção que estamos sentindo no momento. Mas quem disse que um Malfoy seguia convenções?

-Gina... Não vá.

Ela ignorou o pedido.

-Posso voltar, Draco?

Draco deu um suspiro que pareceu durar uma eternidade a Gina. 

-Quando se quebra uma corrente, não há meio de uni-la mais. Você será um elo perdido quando sair.

Ela piscou. Sua cabeça parecia estar rodando e ela se esforçava para entender o que ele estava dizendo.

-Você quer dizer que eu não posso? – ela sussurrou.

-Exatamente, Weasley. Volte para o Potter.

Gina quis subir em cima de Draco e lhe dar umas boas chacoalhadas para ver se ele perdia o maldito orgulho Malfoy. Ele estava a mandado embora, pior, estava mandando-a para Harry. Ela poderia dar-lhe também uns bons tapas na cara, por ele estar ignorando tudo o que os dois haviam passado, tudo o que estavam sentindo; mas algumas lágrimas começavam a embaçar seus olhos, e Gina saiu correndo antes que não conseguisse mais ver, antes que lágrimas começassem a escorrer. 

Enquanto isso, Draco apertava seus olhos e mordia seus lábios até sangrar. Ele desejava que a dor e o gosto doce do sangue o fizessem parar de sentir a agonia interna que começava a surgir em seu peito.

_"N/A: Muito obrigada pelas reviews do último capítulo. Eu fico radiante quando vocês gostam de um capítulo que eu amei escrever! Bom, eu espero que este capítulo aqui não tenha decepcionado muito... =b"._


	14. Um tempo

Capítulo 13 – Um tempo 

-Senhor?

Draco fechou as mãos num gesto de impaciência. O maldito sangue não fazia efeito nenhum, e a voz do elfo estava piorando tudo. Seu coração ainda continuava disparado e o som dos passos apressados de Gina ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça, mesmo depois de algum tempo de sua partida. Isso lhe dava uma sensação de vazio interno tão grande, que ele poderia em um segundo destruir tudo em sua volta, apenas para amenizar a confusão em que seus pensamentos estavam naquele momento.

-Que foi, Kally? – ele falou entre dentes.

-A senhorita Gina acabou de sair do portão e aparatar, meu senhor. Dippy viu e Kally avisa o senhor, sim avisa. Senhorita nunca tinha saído e Kally pensou que...

-SUMA! – ele gritou. – Não quero saber de nenhuma maldita "senhorita Gina". Fique avisado. – ele continuou a falar enquanto subia as escadas para seu quarto.

Para Draco, Gina ter saído era como tê-lo abandonado, como se nunca mais fosse voltar. Mas não era bem assim. Ela poderia muito bem sair e voltar, assim como ele poderia ter ido com ela. Mas sabia que não conseguiria vencer o medo de mostrar seu rosto, de se expor a todos, nem que estivesse com sua capa. Isso era suficiente para que ficasse com mais raiva e condenasse a saída dela. Afinal, já não estava tudo certo? Eles não poderiam simplesmente ficar juntos?O que significava uma simples família caipira, comparado ao que os dois estavam vivendo naquele momento? Ela não poderia apenas esquecê-los?

_"Não! Sempre há algo pra que nada dê certo. Que maldição..."_.

Ela respirou fundo, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Nunca havia ficado tanto tempo fora de casa, longe de sua família; mesmo em Hogwarts sempre teve um dos irmãos por perto. E agora estava lá, parada em frente À Toca, com os olhos marejados. Não sabia como poderia entrar, como a receberiam, como reagiriam. Estava com medo de voltar para sua própria casa.

_"Acalme-se Gina. À essa hora da tarde só mamãe deve estar em casa. Nenhum alvoroço com Fred e Jorge te espera, então fique tranqüila!"_ disse a si mesma. 

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e andou até a conhecida porta da cozinha, onde achava que a mãe estaria. Abriu-a devagar, fazendo com que o característico rangido se propagasse lentamente, chamando a atenção de quem estivesse por perto. Logo sua mãe percebeu o movimento da porta e ergueu os olhos do suéter que tricotava e levantou-se num salto.

-Gina, querida! –a sra. Weasley falou, largando tudo e abraçando à filha.

A jovem começou a chorar novamente, ignorando as perguntas que sua mãe fazia entre soluços. Uma onda quente de familiaridade lhe percorreu o corpo e ela soube que havia tomado a decisão certa: precisava ver a família, precisava receber o abraço carinhoso de sua mãe. Percebeu que estava cansada, muito cansada, mas mesmo assim sustentou mais um pouco o abraço da mãe. Precisava de consolo, de um abraço quente sem cobranças. Apenas carinho.

-Como você conseguiu sair? – Sra. Weasley perguntou novamente.

Gina enxugou as lágrimas e sentou-se na cadeira à sua frente, como sua mãe também fez. Ela deu uma olhada ao redor antes, recordando cada objeto há muito não visto, lembrando de cada recordação que eles continham. Era bom sentir-se em casa. Mesmo que seu coração ainda estivesse em outro lugar...

-Oh, mamãe. É uma longa história. Eu não contei inteiramente sobre a maldição e o encantamento lançado sobre Draco. Há muitas coisas que eu preciso esclarecer antes de dizer como consegui sair.

-Pelo menos – Molly disse enquanto afagava o rosto de Gina – você pode explicar-me por que está tão triste assim? Não deveria estar feliz por sair de lá?

Mães. Basta você hesitar por um segundo, gaguejar em uma palavra, que elas já percebem que há algo de errado. E com Molly Weasley não era diferente, ainda mais porque ela tinha sete filhos, sete pessoas que dificilmente conseguiam esconder-lhe alguma coisa.

Gina abaixou a cabeça na mesa. A palavra "triste" parecia soar tão pequena comparada ao que ela sentia por dentro. Até agora ainda se perguntava como era capaz de sentir algo tão grande por alguém que era tão egoísta como Draco, por alguém que preferia sustentar seu orgulho a ter que se redimir e conseguir a pessoa querida ao lado.

-Ele mandou-me embora, mamãe. – ela falou chorando novamente. – Não posso voltar, não posso...

Molly ficou em silêncio tentando entender o que Gina quis dizer.

-Será que tudo isso tem a ver com o término do seu noivado com Harry? – Molly perguntou, fazendo com que Gina levantasse a cabeça e a encarasse – Ele nos contou. Não disse o porquê, mas deixou claro que não tinham mais nada. Rony ficou um bocado nervoso com isso e Fred e Jorge quiseram amarrar Harry até que ele nos contasse tudo. Mas eu, Arthur e Hermione conseguimos impedir qualquer coisa, apesar de também estarmos preocupados com tudo isso.

-Eu terminaria com Harry de qualquer modo. – ela sussurrou – Não iria dar certo, eu não o amava tanto quanto pensava, ou – ela hesitou – eu encontrei alguém a quem amo mais.

Gina se perguntou por que doía tanto falar de Draco. _"Talvez por que ele me rejeitou? Ou por que eu ainda não consigo digerir a idéia de que nunca mais poderei me aproximar dele?"._

-Malfoy? – Sra. Weasley perguntou num misto de certeza e espanto.

-Sim, Draco.

-Talvez você devesse me explicar tudo isso direito, Gina. Antes que seus irmãos cheguem e acabem com o sossego que estamos tendo.

-Está bem. – ela murmurou, tomando fôlego para uma grande história.

Gina contou, mais detalhadamente que conseguiu, o que aconteceu desde que ela havia entrado na mansão, até a hora que aparatou para casa, n'A Toca. Falou sobre as cartas de Narcisa, sobre a cicatriz de Draco, os ferimentos causados pelas pinças, o tempo passado no laboratório de Lúcio, sobre o jantar, a dança, o beijo. Até sobre os elfos comentou muito, já que os adorava.

Pensou que dizendo tudo aquilo seria um bom modo de aliviar sua dor, de colocar toda a _sua opinião_ na história. Mas ao invés disso, parecia que a cada palavra que pronunciava, a saudade ficava maior, e a dor da perda aumentava. A cada acontecimento relatado, desejava vivê-lo novamente, ao mesmo tempo, que também gostaria de esquecê-lo, para que não sofresse com as saudades que tais lembranças traziam...

Um pouco antes da hora dos garotos e seu pai chegarem, ela havia terminado.

-Mas não terminou? – perguntou Molly – A maldição ainda está ativa, não?

-Acho que sim, pelo menos para Draco. Não era explicado exatamente qual a minha função em tudo isso. A única diferença que eu pude notar foi sobre a rosa, que mudou no momento que ficamos juntos, mas nada aconteceu. Ele ainda continua com a cicatriz e nenhuma mensagem nova apareceu. Acho que minha parte já acabou.

-Não sei, querida, não parece muito certo para um final. Há muitos fios soltos ainda e não parece um final feliz para algo tão bem planejado.

-O que importa agora? – ela suspirou – Eu não posso mais ajudar Draco, ele não quer.

-Mas você gosta do jovem Malfoy, não gosta? – ela perguntou.

-Acho que gosto... – falou incerta.

-Gina Weasley, você tem que ter certeza, não achar. Isso é uma coisa séria.

-Ah, mamãe. Eu tinha certeza de que amava Harry, de que eu era feliz ao lado dele. Mas agora eu sei que não era, que não o amo, que estava errada. Para que ter certeza se depois posso descobrir que pensei errado?

-Às vezes, querida – ela falou docemente – não é necessário que algo esteja correto para te tenhamos certeza de que é certo. Às vezes o que precisamos mesmo para agir é só ter a certeza de que é certo, apenas para aliviar a cabeça, para termos coragem de agir.

-Você está querendo dizer que eu tenho que ter certeza de que amo Draco? – ela hesitou – Certeza de  que, se eu o amo, eu devo lutar por isso?

-Isso mesmo! – Molly falou sorrindo. – Se você gosta dele, não pode deixá-lo lá, sozinho e abandonado. E mesmo que não o ame realmente, você precisa ter certeza nesse momento de que o ama, somente para ajudá-lo. Ele precisa disso.

-Oh, mamãe, você está me deixando tonta...

-OK, chega por hoje. Vamos subir. Seu quarto ainda continua lá, apesar dos gêmeos quererem reivindicá-lo como laboratório. Mas é claro que eu não deixei; sabia que você voltaria.

Logo os Weasley chegaram do trabalho. 

Fred e Jorge mantinham uma loja de logros, que batalharam muito para conseguir. Andavam enrolando duas bruxas que estudavam com eles na época de Hogwarts. Arthur ainda trabalhava no Ministério, mas agora na seção de relações públicas, o mesmo que o de Gina. Cotava-se que ele chegaria a Ministro, mas ainda havia alguns que abominavam isso: bruxos de altos escalões. Rony e Hermione estavam estudando para aprofundarem seus conhecimentos e serem professores em Hogwarts. Ela estava na especialização para feitiços, enquanto Rony mantinha seus treinamentos para ser um professor de vôo. Quanto aos outros Weasley's mais velhos, estavam casados e aumentando mais a família, em países diferentes, diferentemente de Percy, que vivia com Penélope numa cidadela perto de Londres.

A barulheira lá embaixo era grande e Gina sorriu ao perceber que estava de volta a sua vida de antes. A mansão de Draco era sempre tão silenciosa, e ter de volta aquela barulheira toda de casa cheia era uma alegria para ela. Levantou-se da cama e desceu para a cozinha, dando de encontro com suas cabeças vermelhas preferidas, com exceção de Mione e seus cabelos castanhos armados.

-Boa noite... – ela murmurou entrando.

-Gina? – falou o Sr. Weasley, levantando-se.

Depois disso ela nem pode falar ou sequer respirar direito. Todos lhe enchiam de abraços e beijos e Gina teve que ser muito forte para segurar as lágrimas que queriam descer novamente. Estava tão feliz em poder ver sua família! 

Mas, por mais que aquilo fosse bom, a cada abraço, beijo ou olhar preocupado, lembrava-se de Draco e seu coração pesava. Ela estava ali, recebendo carinhos e mimos, enquanto ele permanecia sozinho na mansão, provavelmente a amaldiçoando por tê-lo deixado.

-Conte, Gina! – exclamou Jorge – Conte como você saiu de lá!

Molly interrompeu:

-A sessão para entrevistas está suspensa até o final do jantar! Sua irmã precisa comer alguma coisa, depois vocês a torturam com essa massa de perguntas. Vamos!

Meio inconformados cada Weasley voltou ao seu lugar na mesa, e cada um passou a comentar sobre a tarde de trabalho enquanto saboreavam a refeição preparada pela Sra. Weasley.

=*=

Foi difícil abrir os olhos no primeiro dia, assim como nos dias seguintes. Desde que Gina havia ido embora, Draco sempre imaginava que quando acordasse ela estaria ao seu lado, como esteve no dia da partida. Já havia passado um mês desde que ele não a deixara voltar para mansão e ela não lhe dera nenhum sinal de vida.

_"Provavelmente já voltou com Potter..." _pensou enquanto se levantava. _"Voltou com Potter e decidiu se casar no mesmo dia que o irmãozinho e a sangue-ruim! Baboseiras..."_.

Draco se encontrava numa fase tão amarga, que os elfos evitavam encontrar-se com ele. Só o faziam quando era extremamente necessário ou quando ele os chamava. Estavam com medo do seu senhor mais do que nunca, já que este parecia uma cobra venenosa à espera para dar o bote.

No começo, tentara se manter longe dos lugares em que ficava com Gina; mas logo percebera que era praticamente impossível fazer isso. Andara com a ruiva pela mansão toda. Lembrava-se de cada acontecimento ocorrido em cada canto, ouvia cada sorriso, cada passo. A sentia pela casa inteira. Então desistira de ficar afastado dos lugares que lhe davam lembranças, pois o único lugar em que os dois não freqüentaram juntos eram as salas subterrâneas de seu pai e Draco odiava aquele lugar.

Estava cansado de ficar sozinho, de ter medo de sair, de tudo. _"Culpa daquela maldita rosa, daquele maldito encanto! Se minha mãe tivesse deixado a maldição agir, talvez eu estivesse morto e isso seria muito melhor"_.

A última vez que havia saído de casa fora com Gina, ou seja, fazia um mês que Draco não dava uma olhada na rosa, que agora estava imaculadamente branca. 

Uma súbita curiosidade o invadiu e ele decidiu vê-la um pouco. Talvez ela estivesse morta, pois no conceito de Draco coisas brancas tendem a ser mais fracas que as negras; e a rosa poderia ter morrido estando tão branca e desprotegida num inverno rigoroso como aquele.

Mas pra infelicidade de Draco, a rosa continuava ali, forte e brilhante. Um pensamento passou por sua cabeça: _"E se Gina não tivesse olhado para rosa branca? Ela lembraria sobre a premonição de que eles estariam livres do elo?". _

-Claro que não! – ele disse gritando para si mesmo – Se ela não tivesse visto talvez ainda pudesse estar aqui, comigo. Mas essa flor tinha que lembrá-la! 

No fundo ele sabia que, mesmo que Gina não tivesse visto a rosa, ela se lembraria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas naquele momento ele estava tão nervoso que precisava descontar sua raiva em alguém, ou algo. E foi isso que fez quando se debruçou de joelhos na camada de neve fria e, não se importando com os afiados espinhos, puxou a rosa de uma só vez da terra, libertando-a do solo.

Imediatamente soltou-a no chão, a mão doendo pelos aranhões que os espinhos haviam feito. Estava tão concentrado em tirar alguns espinhos que haviam penetrado na carne, que nem reparou que da rosa, agora jogada no chão, saía uma espécie de brilho que começava a adquirir forma.

E só quando já estavam praticamente completos, foi que Draco finalmente levantou seus olhos e percebeu que dois espectros estavam à sua frente. Imagens transparentes de Lúcio e Narcisa flutuavam sobre a rosa, lembrando a Draco os fantasmas de Hogwarts. Ele ainda coçou um pouco os olhos para ter certeza de que não estava delirando, mas cada vez ficava mais claro que estava diante de seus pais.

=*=

Era bom voltar a trabalhar. Ainda gostava de receber as broncas do Sr. Richards, gostava de falar com bruxos fujões, gostava mais ainda de saber que exercia algum papel para que tudo desse certo no final. E por isso voltara para seu trabalho, ignorando qualquer pergunta que lhe fizessem sobre o tempo passado fora.

Ela queria esquecer, precisava.

Ainda não havia encontrado com Harry, e estava temendo muito esse reencontro. Rony havia lhe falado sobre a temporada de jogos que ele estava disputando pela Europa, mas informou também que o moreno logo voltaria, se não perdesse nenhum jogo.

Naquele dia Gina estava particularmente atrapalhada. Houvera uma grande confusão quando um bruxo, de idade avançada, fizera uma grande poção errada perto de um vilarejo trouxa e acabara por se denunciar a eles. Houve muito trabalho pelo Ministério, para que tudo fosse resolvido sem que ninguém ficasse sabendo da existência da comunidade mágica. Poderia se dizer que fora um trabalho eficiente, mas não estava terminado. 

Gina estava quase correndo, apressada para chegar a sala do Sr. Richards. Até que sentiu vertigens. Ela se apoiou na parede do corredor e amaldiçoou sua visão embaçada, enquanto pensava o quão bravo o chefe ficaria se ela não trouxesse o pergaminho, que tinha nas mãos, em menos de um minuto.

Era estranho estar sentindo-se mal naquela hora, pois há poucos minutos poderia dizer que esbanjava saúde. Mas se soubesse que no exato momento Draco arrancava a rosa, Gina não teria achado sua tontura tão estranha assim. 

-Você está bem? – perguntou um bruxo jovem que passava por ali e a viu pálida.

-Eu estou... – ela respondeu antes de cair desmaiada sobre o jovem.

Uma enorme e latejante dor parecia estar instalada em sua cabeça, mas Gina forçou-se a abrir os olhos e viu que estava em casa, no seu quarto. Tentou se levantar e percebeu que estava fraca demais para que pudesse girar o corpo e sair da cama. _"O que, diabos, aconteceu para eu estar assim?" _perguntou-se.

Como se tivesse lido o pensamento de Gina, a Sra. Weasley apareceu na porta, falando:

-Querida! Oh, fico feliz que você tenha acordado. Já estava ficando preocupada.

-Por que estou aqui? – Gina perguntou, tentando novamente levantar-se.

-Você desmaiou no corredor do Ministério. Levaram-na para a enfermaria, mas não parecia ter nada de grave, a não ser uma leve indisposição.

-Mãe – Gina falou séria, quase desesperada – eu não estou tendo forças para me levantar.__

Molly a olhou assustada. Passou a mão sobre a testa de Gina e escondeu uma exclamação.

-Você está com febre. Ardendo em febre. Acho melhor irmos para o hospital, agora.

Gina iria discordar, dizer que estava bem e que no dia seguinte precisava fazer uma visita muito importante e não podia faltar, mas sua garganta parecia seca demais para que pudesse soltar outra palavra e seus olhos não conseguiam manterem-se abertos.

Estava começando.

=*=

-Pai? Mãe? – ele novamente esfregou os olhos. A falta de Gina não deveria estar fazendo muito bem a suas faculdades mentais, caso contrário ele não estaria vendo seus pais à sua frente. Claro, sabia que era possível existir fantasmas, não tinha a cabeça ignorante e descrente dos trouxas, mas sabia que do jeito que seus pais morreram não podiam virar fantasmas – apesar de saber pouco sobre a morte deles, na verdade.

O espectro do que era a sempre bela e altiva Narcisa, sorriu.

-Sim, Draco, somos nós.

Ele não conseguiu soltar mais nenhuma palavra, estava de boca aberta, literalmente. 

-Você está horrível, garoto. – Lúcio disse.

-Você o deixou assim, lembra-se? – Narcisa o repreendeu.

-Eu sei, eu sei... – Malfoy murmurou, como se já tivesse escutado aquilo antes. – Você ficou mudo?

-Eu... Como? – Draco conseguiu perguntar. Ele esfregou os olhos mais uma vez. Não, aquilo não podia ser coisa de sua cabeça, estava mesmo falando com os pais mortos.

-Como? – falou Narcisa – Com o encantamento, Draco querido. Estamos aqui por causa do meu encantamento, ou você acha que eu só ficaria nos pergaminhos? – ela piscou.

-Sua mãe sempre foi exagerada... – Lúcio soltou.

-Mas... Por que vocês estão aqui? Quero dizer, vocês estão mortos, não estão? – a cabeça de Draco parecia estar sendo bagunçada por tornados, não o deixando raciocinar direto.

-Claro que estamos mortos! – Lúcio falou ríspido.

-E viemos para te ajudar! – Narcisa completou.

-Ajudar-me? – Draco repetiu, incrédulo. _"Eu devo estar dormindo, só pode ser..."_.

_"N/A: Bom, não é um capítulo muito envolvente, mas sabe, eu gostei do que Molly disse...rs! Ah, Agradeço pelas reviews: desde as que vêm com broncas, até as que vêm com gracejos! Eu adoro todas, obrigada!"._

_"N/A 2: Ah, esta fic também está no 3V, e o interessante, para quem ainda não sabe, é que lá as fics têm capas. Quem estiver interessado em ver a capa desta, é só ir aqui e procurá-la no acervo, OK?! A capa está meio feinha, mas o Alex é  lindo de qualquer modo...=b"._


	15. Lucio e Narcisa

Capítulo 14 – Lúcio e Narcisa

_"...em determinado momento de nossa existência, perdemos o controle de nossas vidas, e ela passa a ser governada pelo destino"._

_-__O Alquimista – Paulo Coelho_

Draco sentou-se no chão, não importando-se que logo suas calças estariam molhadas com o gelo. Ele só precisava ver se a tonteira, que aquelas duas figuras à sua frente estavam lhe causando, passava.

-Vocês não podem aparecer assim, simplesmente. – Draco falou – Ninguém morre e volta a hora que quer, sem mais nem menos. 

-Podemos voltar, graças ao meu encantamento. – ela repetiu – Eu sei que parece estranho nós reaparecermos só agora, mas chegamos no momento exato, já que você nos libertou.

-Ótimo, ótimo... – ele murmurou confuso – Eu os libertei...

-Sim. – falou Lúcio – Você deveria estar contente em nos ver.

Draco levantou-se em um pulo. Ora, se estava mesmo falando com seus falecidos pais, talvez fosse hora de falar algumas coisas, de dizer o que ele não teve oportunidade. Muitas e muitas coisas permaneciam entaladas em sua garganta, e não houve oportunidade nenhuma para libertá-las.

-Contente? – sua voz estava rouca agora e ele parecia muito nervoso – Você – apontou pra Lúcio – me deixou com esta maldita cicatriz e quase me matou! E você – disse para Narcisa – me fez aturar aquela maldita Weasley aqui por semanas! Como eu posso ficar contente com a volta das últimas pessoas que eu gostaria de encontrar novamente?

-Bem, parece que a minha parte não foi tão ruim assim, Draco, pois sabemos que você sofre com a falta dessa "maldita Weasley".

-O quê? -  exclamou Lúcio – A garota é uma Weasley? Você não poderia ter escolhido melhor, Narcisa?

-Oras Lúcio, não fui eu que escolhi nada. Simplesmente já era para ser assim.

-Vai começar com essa m**da de assunto sobre destino? – Draco quase berrou – Isso só me trouxe problemas e eu estou cheio disso. Se trazer aquela garota aqui era algo para me deixar melhor, não adiantou nada. Eu ainda estou como uma aberração e ainda mantenho a maldição, por sua culpa! – ele acusou Lúcio novamente.

-Ok, acho melhor irmos para dentro. Você vai acabar ficando doente e...

-Como se isso fosse uma má idéia... – Draco disse enquanto se dirigia pra mansão – Eu bem que poderia cair morto agorinha mesmo! Parece ser divertido ficar invisível como vocês dois, flutuando e assombrando por aí – ele falou, com sarcasmo.

-Parece que enquanto você melhorou, Lúcio, Draco só piorou. – Narcisa sussurrou ao marido.

-Pura ilusão... – ele apenas disse – Pura ilusão...

Agora Draco estava sentado na sala de estar, os dedos batendo impacientemente na poltrona enquanto Narcisa dava uma olhada pela casa e Lúcio visitava seus cômodos subterrâneos. Se no começo, quando os viu, Draco estava espantado, agora ele estava cheio de ira. 

Não achava  que os pais tinham o direito de manipularem sua vida assim, como estavam fazendo. Primeiro o lançavam uma maldição e um encantamento, fazendo com que ficasse receoso em sair da mansão. Depois traziam uma garota e o faziam apaixonar-se por ela, para logo tirá-la de si. Agora apareciam sem mais nem menos, dizendo que estavam ali para ajudá-lo.

-Tudo continua perfeitamente igual! Você cuidou bem da casa. – Narcisa murmurou.

-Dippy e Kally. – ele simplesmente disse.

-Oh, eu sempre soube que os dois eram de grande valia. 

Draco fez uma careta. Achou que Gina se daria bem com a mãe, mas depois se repreendeu por estar pensando na ruiva. Qualquer coisa o fazia lembrar-se dela, desde um simples floco de neve até seu escritório ou a sala de jantar. E odiava-se por sofrer por outra pessoa.

-Fazem alguma coisa certa... – disse sem interesse. Não gostava de falar de elfos.

-Querido, acho que você poderia ser mais compreensivo com seu pai. Ele...

-Compreensivo? – Draco bufou – Ele quis me matar! Será que eu preciso de mais algum motivo para ter achado bom que quando acordei não precisaria mais vê-lo? Oh não, isto já é suficiente para que eu nunca mais tire o ódio que tenho dele.

-Ele mudou, Draco. – ela falou calma – Sabe, mudamos quando morremos.

-Humf... Oh, será que agora ele sente alguma coisa por você, mamãe? Algo que não seja apenas uma obrigação à convivência por causa de um casamento combinado? – Draco jogou aquilo sem pensar. Estava descontando a frustração de não ter Gina e de rever o pai em sua mãe. Não era justo, ainda mais quando ele notou que a mãe ficara sem jeito; se isto era possível a um espectro. – Desculpe.

-Tudo bem. Sempre soube que seu pai não me amava. Mas eu tinha algumas esperanças de que ele melhorasse. Pena que só aconteceu depois que morreu. – se aquilo era uma piada, Draco não viu graça – Bem, você poderá notar a diferença.

-Ah, claro. Agora ele não irá ficar falando somente sobre Voldemort, pois este está derrotado. Isso já é uma grande mudança em papai, já que só falava neste odioso Mestre das Trevas.

-É, querido, isso foi a ruína de seu pai... – ela deu um suspiro – Mas agora você poderá ver que ele está mais jovial, menos agressivo. Ainda conserva alguns defeitos de antigamente, mas está muito melhor. 

-Pode ser.... – Draco disse, meio incrédulo. 

Mesmo que o pai estivesse mudado, não daria o braço a torcer. Era difícil esquecer que tudo o que estava passando fora por causa da obsessão do pai por Voldemort. Era doloroso, até para um Malfoy, aceitar que seu próprio pai colocava um bruxo maligno acima de qualquer coisa, acima de sua família.

-Bom... Bom... – falou Lúcio, enquanto se juntava aos dois.

-Vocês pretendem voltar a morar aqui? – Draco perguntou – Pois parece. Estão inspecionando a casa, vendo se eu não mudei nada de lugar.

-Garoto, você deveria ter mais respeito. – falou Lúcio.

-Respeito? – ele o olhou com ódio – Vocês acham que eu sou um bonequinho que podem controlar do jeito que querem? Até quando estão mortos não me deixam em paz!

Lúcio voou até que seu rosto quase colasse com o de Draco e exclamou, entre dentes:

-Se estamos mortos é para que o encanto pudesse te salvar! Então não seja ingrato com sua mãe. 

Mas Draco não se intimidou.

-Se você não tivesse me lançado essa maldição, não iria ser preciso fazer nada.

-Você traiu-me, Draco. Traiu ao Mestre.

-Chega? – Narcisa falou baixinho – Eu não fiz tudo isso para apreciar vocês dois brigando por uma coisa que já está acabada. Precisamos nos preocupar com quem ainda vive. E eu espero que não tenha sacrificado a nossa vida à toa.

-Pois eu acho que sim – desdenhou Lúcio – Três vidas gastas só para salvar esse incompetente do Draco. E ele não dá algum valor!

-Três? – Draco falou – Não seriam duas? Vocês dois? – _"O que não é tão dispendioso assim..."._

Lúcio tomou a frente de Narcisa, parecia ter gosto em falar aquilo.

-Serão três com a Weasley. – falou com um sorriso a meio fio, mostrando seu eterno desgosto por Weasley's de cabelos ruivos e sardas nos rostos.

-O quê? – Draco levantou-se. De repente, a raiva por seu pai se desvaneceu, parecia só importar o que poderia acontecer com Gina; por mais que ele quisesse esquecê-la.

-Acho que seria melhor contarmos tudo desde a hora em que você desmaiou. Desde que recebeu esta cicatriz... – Narcisa disse, a voz calma como sempre.

=*=

Gina estava deitada. Observava sua mãe e um bruxo vestido totalmente de branco conversarem baixinho num canto do quarto. Constantemente Molly levava a mão à boca e arregalava os olhos. E a garota ficava com medo.

Ela prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, tentando tomar coragem ao ver os dois se aproximarem. Até que um pensamento lhe ocorreu: e se estivesse grávida? Poderia ser possível, e também seria desastroso. _"Não, isso seria terrível. Se ao menos estivesse com Draco... Imagine ter um filho de alguém que não aceita o amor que eu posso dar? Seria doloroso demais..."_. Mas ela sabia que era forte para isso. Se realmente estivesse grávida, aceitaria de bom grado, afinal, sempre gostara de crianças, não?!

Mas para seu alívio, ou desespero, o semblante do rosto de sua mãe e do médico não eram de alguém que daria a notícia da chegada de um bebê. Estavam sérios demais para isso.

-Querida, – começou a Sra. Weasley – como está?

-Bem. Acho que posso sair daqui, não? – ela falou, ansiosa, dirigindo-se ao médico.

-Claro, a senhorita pode hoje mesmo. 

-Quer dizer que não tenho nada grave? – perguntou – Não tenho _nada?_  - ainda tinha uma esperança de que pudesse estar grávida, a idéia começava a lhe agradar.

-Todos esses sintomas estão sendo causados, eu sinto dizer, por uma maldição. Conversei com sua mãe e ela pôde me explicar algumas coisas, mas eu não posso fazer nada a não ser lhe dar algumas poções para aliviarem a dor. Aconselho um tratamento especializado.

-Maldição? – Gina se espantou – Como assim maldição?

-Eu acho, querida, que ainda não acabou. – Molly suspirou – Você deve estar envolvida nisso tudo ainda, e parece que agora é que a sua parte começou.

Gina forçou a cabeça para chegar a alguma conclusão racional a tudo aquilo, mas parecia meio impossível. Ele observou enquanto o médico deixava o pequeno quarto.

-Nós vamos até a Sra. Growed. Ela certamente poderá nos ajudar.

-Não! – Gina falou rapidamente – Não vou até ela. 

-Criança, você não tem muitas escolhas agora. Sabe-se lá o que pode te acontecer, Gina!

-O doutor disse-lhe, mamãe. Ele me dará algumas poções, eu ficarei bem. Vamos para casa, por favor?

O único motivo para que ela se recusasse a ir para a especialista era o simples fato de que para que fosse curada seria necessário saber a origem de tudo; no caso, saber também sobre Draco. E por mais que Gina ainda se doesse com a arrogância do outro, não o trairia. Sabia do grande medo que ele tinha de ser exposto e não queria lhe trazer aquele mal, mesmo que isso significasse trazer algum malefício a si mesma.

-Logo que seu pai lhe atingiu, ele também caiu desmaiado. Tamanha era a força que aquela maldição exigia de quem a lançasse. – Narcisa começou.

-Era a Maldição _Aneratis_. – Lúcio falou – Tem esse nome devido ao bruxo que a sofreu primeiro. Foi a primeira vitória que as trevas tiveram sobre um bruxo fraco, que não admitia magia negra. É uma maldição muito antiga. Quando lançada causa um leve corte, que aos poucos vai se abrindo e fazendo com que a vítima perca sangue e sofra lentamente com sua morte. Leva em torno de quatro dias até que a pessoa esteja com o corpo todo cheio de feridas e morra. Mas essa é uma maldição reversível, pode ser parada com um simples feitiço de cicatrização. – ele sorriu – Mas é claro, depois disso a pessoa passa a sangrar por dentro, tendo várias hemorragias internas e morre mais rapidamente.

-É por isso que você tem essa cicatriz, querido. Mas antes que eu estagnasse o corte da maldição, desci até as masmorras nojentas de seu pai – Draco não era o único a detestar o lugar – e o tranquei lá. Pesquisei alguns livros e descobri um modo de impedir o término da maldição: lançando um encantamento sobre ela. – Narcisa sorriu – Demorei algumas longas horas até achar um perfeito. Mas ele era tão forte, já que envolvia linhas de um destino traçado, que tive que sacrificar a vida de seu pai e a minha.

-Não era mais fácil, simplesmente deixar que eu morresse? – Draco perguntou.

-Não querido. Seu pai precisava de uma punição, e eu não poderia ver meu filho ser consumido por uma coisa causada por puro ódio. Não iria deixar de fazer nada, quando podia te salvar.

Draco sentiu um leve remorso por estar tratando sua mãe tão rudemente. 

-Eu... Eu sinto muito.

-Acho bom sentir mesmo – Lúcio falou – Pois depois que sua mãe descobriu um modo de te salvar, conseguiu a rosa e colocou nossa essência nela, ou seja, nos matou.

-Simplesmente isso? O que tem a ver meu destino, com o de Weasley, com a volta de vocês?

-Ah, isso são as partes do encantamento. É enfadonho demais ouvir sua mãe contando. Acho que você iria preferir partir para a parte prática. Eu ouvi detalhe por detalhe do que ela fez, cada palavra pronunciada, cada gesto, cada objeto usado. Até a conversa que teve com Dippy, sobre como plantar corretamente a flor, ela contou. E acredite, não é muito divertido, você pode pular tudo isso. – Narcisa lançou um olhar assassino a Lúcio e Draco estranhou esse ar descontraído do pai.

_"Talvez mamãe tenha razão. O que a morte não faz as pessoas..." _ pensou.

-Bom, - falou Narcisa. Desistiu de contar a história inteira para Draco, já que Lúcio acabara deliberadamente com qualquer entusiasmo que ela tivesse sobre isso – o único modo de livrar-se totalmente da maldição é sobrepondo o ódio com que ela foi lançada. 

-Ahn?

-Amor – Lúcio fez uma careta – Sua mãe é daquelas garotinhas românticas.

-Você precisa ir atrás da garota, Draco. É o único jeito de salvar-se. Precisa usar o amor que sente por ela.

-Amor? – ele falou – Quem disse que eu amo aquela Weasley ingrata? Ela saiu daqui sem hesitar nem por um segundo. – mentiu – Por que eu deveria me preocupar com ela? Posso agüentar ficar com essa cicatriz para sempre. Se for preciso ir atrás dela para que eu possa me "salvar", prefiro permanecer assim.

Narcisa  iria começar com um de seus argumentos românticos, mas Lúcio interveio.

-E se dissermos, que se você não for até lá, a parte da maldição da Weasley começará a se manifestar?

Draco engoliu a seco.

-Pois então, a pequena morrerá aos poucos, como se estivesse com várias hemorragias. – ele soltou um leve sorriso ao dizer isso. Para Lúcio, nunca era demais perder um Weasley.

-Como? Ela já está longe de mim, nosso elo foi quebrado quando... – ele ficou constrangido – Quando conseguimos quebrá-lo.

Lúcio notou o constrangimento de Draco, que parecia ansioso em pular a parte sobre o elo.

-Como vocês conseguiram quebrar o elo? – ele disse malicioso – Você pegou a jovem Weasley e...

-Lúcio! – repreendeu Narcisa – Draco, você precisa salvá-la. Ela tem parte da maldição desde que tocou na rosa, e quer vocês estejam próximos ou não, ela fará efeito.

Draco ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Uma luta interna se travava em sua cabeça. Estava por demais preocupado com Gina, mas a mágoa que sentia ainda permanecia tão grande, que ele pensava se não poderia deixá-la morrer. _"Talvez ela mereça... Que faça o maldito Potter salvá-la! Não voltou para ele?"_.

-Mas o que eu precisaria fazer para salvá-la? – ele perguntou – Matar mais duas pessoas e jogar um encantamento em Gina para que ela tivesse algum elo de união com alguém? Fazer ela passar as mesmas coisas que eu? Deixá-la com uma cicatriz?

-Não, querido, você só precisa demonstrar seu amor.

-Como? – ele falou, incrédulo. Toda vez que ouvia aquela palavra pouco pronunciada por sua mãe no passado, duvidava que estava escutando bem.

-Se não usarmos as ladainhas de sua mãe de demonstrar amor, podemos resumir em: indo até ela e a beijando. – falou, o prático Lúcio.

-Só isso?

-Não, é claro que não. – falou Lúcio – Você terá que sair sem qualquer proteção, com o rosto à mostra.

O rosto de Draco subitamente ficou mais pálido do que já era e um leve brilho de preocupação notou-se em seus olhos. Ele teria que enfrentar o que vinha evitando por mais de um ano: teria que perder seu medo de mostrar seu rosto. Tudo isso para salvar uma pequena que o havia abandonado. 

-Eu não sei se valeria à pena mesmo fazer isso por ela. – ele murmurou, tentando soar despreocupado.

-Claro que vale! – Lúcio exclamou – Você ficará... – Narcisa o impediu de falar.

-Você poderá ter uma vida feliz ao lado dela, querido. Ela o ama.

-Como você sabe isso? Não estava aqui para ver como não hesitou em me deixar assim que soube que o elo estava quebrado. Ela não se preocupou nem um pouco em saber como eu me sentia vendo que ela podia sair livre por aí sem nenhuma marca no rosto, enquanto eu ficava trancado aqui dentro. Ela não sente nada por mim. Por que deveria ajudá-la?

-Ela gosta muito de você, Draco. Você bem sabe disso, ou senão o elo não teria se desfeito. – Narcisa disse.

-Saber "o que um significa pro outro" não quer dizer que ela gosta de mim. Não quer dizer que _eu_ gosto dela. Que morra! Eu não me importo.

-Você sabe que mente. Você não estaria tão preocupado assim se não se importasse. Não mesmo. – Lúcio disse, divertido com a teimosia do filho.

-Deixem-me! – ele gritou, enquanto saia para o quarto.

=*=

-Harry? – ela murmurou enquanto o via entrar.

Gina estava em casa novamente. Não adiantaria permanecer no hospital, já que contra maldições pouco se podia fazer, ainda mais a que eram desconhecidas. E também se negava a ir até a tal Sra. Growed. Só restava esperar para que aquilo tudo se resolvesse, ou piorasse de vez.

-Eu vou atrás de Malfoy. – Harry falou pegando a mão de Gina – Darei um jeito de trazê-lo aqui e fazê-lo tirar isso de você, Gina.

Gina fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Era bom saber que poderia contar com Harry, saber que mesmo que ela o tivesse dispensado, ele ainda a amava, ainda se importava com ela e não guardava nenhuma mágoa. De certo modo, ela se sentia do mesmo jeito em relação a Draco. Por mais que se sentisse triste por ele tê-la abandonado, não conseguia deixar de pensar o quanto ele poderia estar sofrendo lá, sozinho. Não conseguia diminuir nenhum pouco o sentimento em seu peito; ao contrário, só aumentava.

-Ele não tem culpa. Nem deve saber que isso está acontecendo, acho que não poderia ajudar...

-Sua mãe se recusa a contar tudo o que sabe. Diga-me, o que aconteceu no tempo que você passou na mansão? Como uma maldição lançada há quase dois anos em Malfoy pode fazer efeito em você?

Ela sorriu.

-Se mamãe contasse tudo o que aconteceu, Draco provavelmente seria massacrado pelos garotos. – um leve desconforto tomou conta de Harry – Mas esta história de maldição é muito complicada para ser explicada. Eu mesma não a entendo completamente.

-Você tem certeza de que Malfoy não sabe como te salvar?

-Não. Ele estava tão cego quanto eu. Aliás, eu acho que ele não se importaria comigo – ela deu um sorriso triste.

-É. Malfoy não se importaria... – Harry não botou tanta confiança no que Gina dizia. Ele via claramente que ela estava magoada dizendo tudo aquilo – Mas você acha que... que pode...

-Morrer? Não sei... – ele a abraçou, e uma súbita tristeza a pegou, fazendo-a chorar. Não sentia mais nenhum incomodo em saber que Harry era aquele jovem que sempre se preocupava em ajudar, em protegê-la. Ela precisava dessa ajuda, dessa proteção – Estou com medo, Harry.

-Eu também... eu também... – ele murmurou enquanto a afagava.

=*=

Draco estava deitado em sua cama. Às vezes ele pensava que a melhor maneira de organizar os pensamentos era fitar o teto negro de seu quarto. E era isso que fazia.

Dentro de si tinha um medo enorme de perder Gina, mesmo sabendo que já não a tinha mais. Mas não a ter ao seu lado e saber que ela está viva era uma coisa; agora não tê-la sabendo que ela está morta era outra totalmente diferente e mais torturante.

Sabia que no fundo queria ir lá e salvar Gina. Sabia que poderia enfrentar a cara de repulsa de todos somente para saber que ela viveria, nem que não vivesse com ele. _"Então por que eu hesito?"_ perguntou-se. _"Por que ela não se importou..."_ veio a resposta no mesmo instante. _"Ela simplesmente se foi, simplesmente me abandonou"_.

No mesmo momento que pensou nisso, se lembrou das semanas de Gina na mansão. Das discussões, dos choros, do jantar, da dança, dos beijos, da poção horrível de se tomar. _"Poção? Ah, ela me ajudou naquele dia..."_. Tentou se lembrar do que ocorrera antes dele se ferir, e recordou-se das palavras rudes que pronunciara quando ela manchou o pergaminho, ou quando ela havia entrado com Potter. _"Eu havia tratado-a mal a manhã inteira e ela não hesitou nem por um segundo em me ajudar"_ refletiu._ "E agora, quando ela precisa de mim, eu não quero ajudar... Talvez eu não tenha merecido o sacrifício feito pela minha mãe. Como posso hesitar numa situação dessas?"_.

-Eu a amo. – ele sussurrou – Não posso hesitar. E vocês dois – disse alto – poderiam tentar ser mais silenciosos. Eu tenho certeza de que não eram tão barulhentos assim quando eram vivos!

-Era sua mãe que não calava a boca dizendo que você não iria se decidir. – Lúcio falou, ficando visível.

-Oh, não, era seu pai que ficava sussurrando que eu poderia ter escolhido uma tulipa com flor.

-Tulipa? – perguntou Draco. Ele ainda estava estranhando a mudança da personalidade de seus pais, mas estava gostando deles serem tão tagarelas. Isso fazia com que se esquecesse das coisas ruins que guardara sobre eles.

-Sim. – Lúcio falou meio embaraçado – Tulipa é uma flor de aparência simples, mas extremamente forte.

-Você gosta de tulipas? – Draco perguntou, escondendo um sorriso.

-Bem, não... Quer dizer, eu a acho uma bela flor.

Aquele foi o ponto pra que Draco se convencesse de que o pai havia mudado mesmo. O Lúcio Malfoy de antigamente nunca teria se importado com uma flor, aliás, nunca se importava com quase nada que não tivesse relacionado com as trevas.

-Mãe, o que você deu ao papai? Tônico Potter?

-Ora, Draco, que ofensa! Como se algum dia eu fosse ficar parecido com os Potter.

-Mas o que você fará, querido? Já decidiu? – Narcisa falou, ansiosa.

Ele respirou fundo.

-Já. Eu vou atrás dela.

-Oh, querido! – Narcisa soltava sorrisos – Se não fosse um espectro eu te abraçaria!

-Ok, ok... Eu já enrolei demais. Só preciso beijá-la e pronto?

-Você precisa ainda... – Narcisa interrompeu Lúcio novamente.

-Você precisa chegar até ela logo, querido. Desde que fomos libertados a maldição se liberou, então só resta poucas horas para que você a salve. – disse ela, sua calma de sempre reinando. Só que desta vez, um pouco de um humor disfarçado era levemente percebido.

-O quê?

-Você não sabe? – Lúcio falou – Qualquer maldição tem tempo determinado. São doze horas até que esteja terminada. Bem, você nos libertou de manhã.

Draco tentou se lembrar da hora em que havia saído pro jardim. Não era mais que uma da tarde.

-Droga! Vocês poderiam ter me avisado antes. Deveriam ter avisado! Já é noite! Eu tenho pouquíssimo tempo agora e nem ao menos sei onde Gina está!

-Você descobre – disse Lúcio, dando de ombros.

Draco fez menção de sair correndo quarto a fora, mas parou subitamente.

-E vocês? Vão ficar assombrando minha mansão para sempre?

-Ora, ingrato! Você herdou essa mansão de mim! Eu posso muito bem assombrá-la se quiser! Mas nós não somos fantasmas, somos espectros.

-E qual a diferença? De qualquer modo vocês são invisíveis e estão mortos.

-É complicado demais para que um ser vivente entenda, Draco. – Narcisa falou – Mas saiba que nós sairemos assim que tudo acabar, assim que o encantamento se extinguir.

-Quando eu beijar Gina? 

-É, garoto!

-OK, adeus! – ele falou alegre demais pra uma despedida – E eu não sou um garoto!

Enquanto observavam Draco correr pelo caminho do jardim até o portão, Lúcio falou:

-Por que você não deixou que eu dissesse que a cicatriz sumiria se ele passasse do portão?

-Porque assim ficaria fácil demais para ele se decidir. Não estaria levando em conta o sentimento que tem pela garota.

-Então se queria uma prova maior, por que não me deixou contar que a maldição passará para ele quando a beijar, que ele vai morrer salvando-a? Ficaria bem claro o amor dele se passasse por essa provação.

-Ele vai saber na hora certa. – ela falou – E se a garota realmente o amar, tudo dará certo...

_"N/A:  Vocês gostaram dos dois? Não acharam a Narcisa um tanto romântica e dramática? Pois é... ela está bem Yellowred... hauahuhau... E viram como eu fui boazinha? A cicatriz do Draco logo sumirá... e ele ficará bunitinho novamente...=) Ah, obrigadão pelas reviews!!"._

_"N/A : Afff... eu vou tentar colocar o endereço do 3V aqui, de novo: www.alianca3vassouras.com/fics. Se vcs estiverem realmente interessados em verem a capa, vão até lá e procurem a fic no acervo, OK?"._


	16. Um beijo

Capítulo 15 – O beijo 

_"But somehow I found my baby that night_

_I lifted her head; she looked at me and said_

_'Hold me darling just a litter while'_

_I held her close_ I kissed her, our last kiss 

_I found the love that I knew I have missed"_

**_-Last Kiss – Pearl Jam_******

_11:30 PM_

Draco desceu as escadas quase voando, tamanha pressa que tinha. Não pensava em nada, somente na possibilidade de que poderia perder Gina se não fosse rápido o suficiente. 

Passou correndo pelo caminho até o portão, mas pode ver claramente a rosa branca. Ela não estava murcha, já que o frio ainda poderia preservá-la por algum tempo; mas suas pétalas começavam a se queimar com o contato da gélida neve e sua beleza se extinguia.

_"Ministério. Preciso ir ao Ministério. Eles devem saber onde os Weasley vivem"_.

-Eu não passaria todo esse frio se pudesse aparatar de casa! – ele resmungou. Por causa do elo que prendeu ele a Gina, Draco precisava passar pelo portão para que o encanto realmente surgisse efeito. _"Baboseiras românticas..."_. Ele também tinha a mesma idéia de Lúcio de que a mãe era uma daquelas eternas sonhadoras.

Estava tão afobado quando atravessou o portão que não ligou para a súbita e passageira tontura que tomou conta de si, e muito menos percebeu a transformação que ocorrera em seu rosto. Ele só pensava em aparatar, e correr, correr...

=*=

_11:45 PM_

Gina apertava fortemente suas mãos contra o estômago. Uma dor horrível tomava conta dela e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era se contorcer de dor. Seus pensamentos se perdiam, mas de uma forma ou de outra, sempre acabavam em Draco. Por fim, acabou por chamar seu nome.

Harry estava ao lado dela, assim como Molly e Arthur. Rony havia ido levar Hermione para casa, apesar da insistência da garota de querer ficar com Gina. Fred e Jorge tinham partido na manhã anterior para uma viagem de negócios e ainda não sabiam da súbita maldição que atacava a irmã.

-Por que ela chama tanto ao Malfoy? – Sr. Weasley perguntou.

-Talvez porque goste dele. – Harry falou, desolado.

Molly mais uma vez passou a mão sobre a testa de Gina, a ruiva ardia em febre. Ela se levantou da cama e deu um suspiro alto, segurando as lágrimas que vinham em seus olhos.

-Eu preciso falar com você, Arthur. – ela disse puxando-o para fora do quarto. Iria contar tudo.

Harry cruzou os braços. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, para ajudar a pessoa que mais amava naquele momento. Não podia nem ao menos dizer que estaria ao lado dela para lhe amparar, já que não adiantaria muito. Sabia que quem Gina desejava ter ao lado não era ele, e uma dor lhe consumia a cada vez que ela chamava baixinho: "Draco... Draco...". Harry jurava que se visse Malfoy à sua frente era capaz de matá-lo, tamanha a raiva e tormento que sentia, tamanho amor que gostaria de dar a Gina e não poderia, simplesmente porque ela chamava por outro nome.

-Não pode ser! – exclamou Arthur.

-Foi exatamente o que Gina me contou quando chegou aqui. – Molly suspirou.

-Querida, isso é sério. Como vocês duas esconderam isso? E se o elo dos dois já está quebrado, por que Gina parece estar sobre o efeito da maldição?

-Não, sei, Arthur, não sei. Acho que ainda não acabou como Gina pensou. Talvez Draco Malfoy também esteja passando por apuros, como nossa filha.

-Eu vou atrás de Margareth Growed. – disse enquanto se levantava da cama do casal - Devíamos ter invadido aquela mansão naquele dia, teríamos evitado tudo isso. Como eu fui tolo em subjugar uma coisa feita por Lúcio Malfoy! Será que nunca teremos descanso com esses malditos Comensais? Nem mesmo depois de que Você-Sabe-Quem foi derrotado?

-Um dia vai acabar. Mas é bom nos preocuparmos com Gina agora. Poderíamos ver o jovem depois. Você sabe agora, ela nutre um sentimento por ele. Viu como o chama? 

-Um Malfoy, um Malfoy... – ele disse enquanto colocava a capa. – Vamos ver. Eu preciso falar primeiro com Beth... Espero que ela não durma cedo...

=*=

_11:50 PM_

Draco olhou de baixo para cima o alto prédio do Ministério. Ele ficava num lugar escondido para trouxas, mas era muito fácil de ser visto por bruxos, tamanho porte e grandeza. Não sabia por que nunca gostara do pessoal do Ministério. Talvez porque seu pai reclamava de hora em hora sobre todas as cobranças e satisfações que Cornélio Fudge sempre fazia a ele, por ser um empresário bruxo do alto escalão, e também por ser um puro-sangue de família tradicional.

Subiu correndo os degraus da entrada e logo que cruzou a porta pisando num tapete musgo, deu de cara com um recepcionista sentado num sofá muito grande, com um balcão baixo à sua frente. Draco teve que esticar o pescoço para que pudesse ver o funcionário, já que o balcão cobria a vista do sofá.

-Boa noite – o homem de cabelos castanhos disse.

O louro avaliou o semblante do homem à sua frente. Nenhuma hesitação, repugnância ou nojo de sua cicatriz. _"Talvez seja um idiota cego..."_ ele pensou. Agradeceu por não ter sido desprezado pela primeira pessoa, depois de Gina, que o vira com a cicatriz e foi dizendo:

-Weasley. Eu preciso falar com algum Weasley. Há algum aqui no momento?

O jovem olhou distraído para algumas páginas de uma caderneta. 

-Arthur Weasley comunicou-se com a Sra. Margareth Growed e os dois virão se encontrar aqui daqui a alguns minutos. 

-Não há algum outro aqui? – Draco se lembrava de que Gina havia dito que um irmão trabalhava no Ministério. _"Como era o nome daquele Monitor CDF?"_ tentou se lembrar, mas o nome lhe fugia.

-Há o Sr. Percy Weasley e a Sra. Penélope Clearwater Weasley. Mas eles estão em sua casa, como a maioria dos trabalhadores do Ministério – disse, como se aquilo não fosse óbvio.

Draco se irritou. Não poderia ficar esperando até que o Sr. Weasley chegasse, precisava correr mais do que nunca. _"Maldita idéia em ter vindo aqui. Perda de tempo!"_.

-Você poderia me informar como eu posso chegar até a casa dos Weasley?

-Qual Weasley? Nós temos os Weasley do norte da Inglaterra, ou os do...

-Casa de Virginia Weasley, que provavelmente ainda trabalha aqui – ele o interrompeu nervoso.

-Ah, sim! Você pode entrar aqui nesta sala – ele disse indicando uma porta – e ir via Flú. É só dizer: A Toca.

Draco fez uma careta de desgosto.

-Você não poderia me dizer exatamente o local? Assim eu poderia aparatar. – Draco não gostava muito de usar pó de Flú. Era um modo tão inconveniente ficar todo sujo de fuligem.

-Eu nunca fui até lá aparatando. Nunca pensei nisso! – ele exclamou jovialmente – Só poderei mesmo ajudar nisso. Caso o senhor desejar mesmo ir aparatando, pode esperar o Sr. Arthur. Ele sempre está pronto para ajudar, ainda mais um visitante.

_"Oh, claro, eu estou querendo fazer uma visita no meio da noite. Claro, só uma anta com você poderia pensar nisso"._

Não restando outra opção, Draco foi até a sala indicada. 

No momento em que estava entrando, um senhor com fios vermelhos ralos na cabeça, entrava apressado no saguão. Ele pôde ver o jovem seguindo pela porta da sala de Flú, e teve um lampejo de reconhecimento dos cabelos louros, mas era quase impossível que fosse mesmo quem estava pensando, que hesitou por um segundo.

-Malfoy? – ele gritou.

Draco virou-se imediatamente. Olhou espantado para a cópia perfeita de Fred e Jorge Weasley mais velhos. Sem dúvida alguma aquele era o famoso patriarca da montanha de irmãos de Gina.

Quando Malfoy se virava, Arthur já esperava ver a cicatriz que Molly comentara distraidamente. Mas ficou surpreso quando não constatou nada no rosto do bruxo, absolutamente nada de anormal. Era o jovem louro que ele se lembrava ver algumas vezes na estação King's Cross, apenas alguns anos mais velho.

-Weasley? – Draco perguntou, indo em direção a ele.

-Arthur Weasley. – ele respondeu – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Draco odiava dar explicações. Ainda mais quando dependia de minutos preciosos para salvar a garota que ele sabia que sentiria muita falta se perdesse. Mas desta vez ele resolveu ser mais camarada, afinal, era o pai de Gina.

-Eu estava tentando descobrir como chegar na sua casa. Preciso ver Gina.

Estivesse em outro dia, a reação do Sr. Weasley seria totalmente diferente, pois ele era famoso por sua paciência e bondade; mas naquele momento ele estava tão irritado com a notícia recebida a pouco de que por causa de um Malfoy sua filha estava sofrendo, que perdeu o controle.

-Escute aqui, garoto, você já não acha que é suficiente o estrago que causou a Gina? Primeiro esta maldição cai sobre ela, e vocês acabam tendo algum relacionamento. Até aí estaria tudo bem se a maldição se extinguisse quando o tal elo foi quebrado. Mas isto não aconteceu e quando ela precisava do seu apoio, você simplesmente a expulsou para fora de sua casa, de sua vida.

-Eu não sou um garoto – ele disse entre dentes – E não foi exatamente assim – Draco disse. _"Bom, se não chegar a tempo a culpa será desse velho maldito querendo me dar lição de moral..."._

-Não? Draco Malfoy, quando você revelou o esconderijo d'Aquele-que-foi-derrotado, eu pensei sinceramente que você era um bom rapaz. Mas abandonar uma garota com uma maldição não parece algo digno.

Draco estava cheio de raiva. Não se importou se sua cicatriz estava exposta, nem que em algum momento o bruxo à sua frente poderia usá-la contra ele. Só sabia que estava com muita raiva do homem, que já ouvira de Gina, era um poço de bondade. Odiava ser contrariado. Odiava que os outros julgassem erradamente suas convicções e era isso que achava que Arthur estava fazendo.

-Escute, seu procriador de ratos vermelhos, em nenhum momento eu desejei que esta m**da de maldição caísse sobre Gina, afinal, não fui eu que a convidei para minha casa. Estou fazendo o possível para salvá-la e você vem com essa história de que eu só a prejudiquei? Oras... – ele deu de ombros – Eu só gostaria de uma coisa nesse momento: que essa maldição se liberasse de Gina e fosse para todos vocês, para todos os malditos Weasleys de cabelos vermelhos berrantes! Sim, eu desejo a morte para sua família inteira. Que sofram muito. – ele disse entre dente, enquanto se virava e entrava na porta novamente.

Arthur ficou alguns segundos parado. _"Se for mesmo verdade que Gina havia se apaixonado por este Malfoy, ela provavelmente perdeu sua sanidade mental..." _pensou. Desejou que a filha nunca tivesse se envolvido com ele, seria tão mais fácil se ela tivesse mantido o compromisso com Harry.

Sr. Weasley até tentou alcançar Draco, mas quando entrou na sala só restava poeira causada pelo pó de Flú. Draco se fora. Ele ignorou por completo que o jovem havia dito que estava procurando saber como chegar A Toca e foi procurar a Sra. Growed...

=*=

_12:25 AM_

-Ei!

Draco virou o rosto. _"Essa não..."_. Estava limpando as fuligens negras em sua roupa, sujando o carpete da sala da Sra. Weasley, quando viu Rony entrando pela cozinha.

-O que você quer? – o ruivo chegou mais perto. Até que reconheceu Draco – Malfoy?

_"Provavelmente ele vai dizer: 'Seu rosto! Oh, o arrogante Malfoy parece um monstro'". _

-O que você acha que eu quero, Weasley? – ele falou ríspido, resolveu atacar primeiro – Pedir esmola é que não é.

-Você não é bem-vindo, Malfoy, dê o fora. Já basta ter trancado minha irmã por um mês na sua mansão suja, agora vai querer perseguí-la?

_"Bem, deve estar escuro por aqui..."._

-Oh, provavelmente você gostaria de morar na minha "mansão suja", não Weasley? Ela é muito melhor que esse amontoado de paredes, que você vive, com certeza. – Draco estava com pressa, mas não resistiu em tentar o velho inimigo um pouquinho.

-Ora, seu arrogante... Dê o fora, Malfoy! Se não fosse por Gina estar tão doente eu poderia te quebrar a cara agora mesmo, mas...

-Por que não tenta? – chamou.

Mas quando Rony ameaçou avançar, ouviu um grito. Um grito feminino vindo do andar de cima. _"Gina..."_ Draco pensou. Sentiu um aperto em seu peito, pois estava claro que aquele lamento estava carregado de dor, ela estava sofrendo. _"Não acredito que estou brigando com este idiota enquanto Gina está morrendo!"_. Sentiu-se um egoísta por ter se esquecido do motivo de sua ida até lá e torceu para que ainda houvesse tempo. Nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela.

-Weasley! – ele chamou.

Rony voltou seu rosto para Draco novamente e a única coisa que pode ver foi um flash de luz amarela vindo em sua direção. Até tentou desviar, mas foi tão perto e rápido, que o tiro fora certeiro.

_"Se não fosse a consideração por Gina, você já estaria morto..."_ pensou Draco, enquanto subia as escadas o mais rápido que podia.

Quando entrou no quarto de Gina se deparou com Harry sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama e com a Sra. Weasley sentada ao lado das pernas de Gina.

Parecia que uma pedra havia se instalado no estômago de Draco no momento que viu a cena. Odiou estar tão atrasado assim. Não podia ter certeza, mas sabia que o perfeito Potter provavelmente estava ali há muito tempo, amparando a Gina, e ele só chegara naquela hora, depois de insultar e provocar dois integrantes da família. _"Talvez ela devesse ficar com Potter..."_ pensou cabisbaixo.

Mas uma luzinha se acendeu dentro de si, pois ele sabia que somente ele poderia salvar Gina, só ele poderia dar-lhe um beijo e tirar todo o sofrimento da pequena. Só ele. _"Não importa se a mereço menos que Potter. Eu posso salvá-la"_.

Os dois o olharam com uma cara de espanto e isso fez com que Draco hesitasse. _"Eles estão vendo meu rosto, minha cicatriz"_. Aquele era seu maior medo: ser repugnado. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou tomar forças para fazer o que tinha que fazer. _"Que te olhem, Draco. Não ligue, não ligue... Por Gina"_.

-Gina! – gritou e correu até a cama.

Tomados por susto, os dois não fizeram nada ao verem Malfoy se debruçar sobre a figura sonolenta de Gina. Mas assim que a Sra. Weasley tomou consciência de que aquele era Draco Malfoy, levou as mãos à boca. _"Ou Gina está completamente louca, ou ele perdeu a cicatriz!"_ ela pensou.

Harry, após a surpresa, ficou irado. Não poderia dizer qual sentimento estava aflorado naquele momento: se raiva, mágoa, ciúmes ou ódio... Só sabia que não estava gostando nada de ver Draco ali.

-Malfoy, sai de cima! – Harry falou enquanto o puxava para longe.

Draco rangeu os dentes.

-Potter!

-Por favor, garotos! – a Sra. Weasley pediu, vendo que Draco tinha a varinha na mão e que Harry já procurava pela sua – Temos uma garota em um estado grave aqui e eu tenho certeza que é do interesse dos dois que ela fique bem.

Draco correu novamente para o lado de Gina e desta vez Harry não fez nada, censurado pelo olhar de Molly.

-Gina – ele chamou suavemente – Acorde, Gina.  – Até mesmo naquele momento, Draco tentava não demonstrar o que estava sentido. Mas era claro, a quem quer que ouvisse o seu desespero ao ver a garota naquele estado.

-Ela desmaiou há pouco. Talvez tenha sido melhor, já que acordada sofria muito mais com as dores. – murmurou a senhora.

Draco estava muito nervoso. Queria que Gina acordasse logo, já que sabia que lhe restava pouco tempo, e também queria quebrar a cara de Potter, pois estava consciente de que o outro o fuzilava com os olhos. Mas ele ignorou os sentimentos raivosos que sentia pelo bruxo dos olhos verdes e concentrou-se em Gina, chamando-a insistentemente, até que ela acabou por se mexer e abrir os olhos, dando de cara com Draco.

-Draco? – falou num fio de voz – Eu... Eu sinto muito... Você sabe que... – ela começou a chorar.

-Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. Eu... – Gina o interrompeu.

-Seu rosto! – ela levou a mão até o rosto dele – A cicatriz sumiu, você está bem! Oh, eu fico tão feliz.

Ele passou a mão sobre o rosto, não sentindo marca nenhuma. Soltou um sorriso tímido. Várias emoções tomaram conta de si. O reencontro com Gina, o desaparecimento da cicatriz, a responsabilidade de ajudá-la... Tudo isso o fazia ter vontade de chorar, de derramar tudo o que estava sentindo e pesando por dentro. Mas ele se segurou. Iria ser muito humilhante chorar na frente de Potter, logo Potter.

-Eu falei com meus pais, Gina. Eles me disseram como te ajudar, disseram como eu posso te livrar da maldição – ele falou rápido, atropelando as palavras.

-Oh, Draco. Eu pensei que nunca mais te veria, estava preocupada. – ela soltou um gemido de dor. – Eu te amo...

Harry, ao lado, ficou enojado e deu as costas para os dois.

Em resposta, Draco abaixou-se, levantando a cabeça de Gina com sua mão e a beijou, o beijo que a salvaria. Sentia as lágrimas da ruiva escorrerem por seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que uma sensação de felicidade passava por seu coração, e ele sabia que poderia morrer naquele exato momento. Sabia que não precisava viver mais nada, só bastava saber que salvara Gina. Apenas isto.

Aos poucos, enquanto se agarrava mais forte em Draco, Gina sentia que as dores por todo o corpo iam diminuindo, se extinguindo, até que quando suas lágrimas pararam de escorrer, Draco a soltou e caiu de joelhos no chão. Ela olhou espantada.

-Draco?

Ele sentiu seu corpo mole e sua cabeça pesada. Em questão de segundos a sensação era de como milhões de facas estivessem dentro de si rasgando suas veias, ossos e carne. Então entendeu que a tal da "hemorragia interna" não era só um simples vazamento de sangue por dentro, mas sim, uma autêntica e eficiente parte da maldição, que o fazia querer morrer de tanta dor e sofrimento. Viu que o rosto de Gina já não estava mais tão pálido e que ela não gemia de dor. Poderia até sorrir por vê-la bem, mas a dor era demais.

-A... A maldição passou para mim... – ele conseguiu murmurar, agachando de dor no chão, ao lado da cama de Gina.

Agora estava feito. Perguntou-se, enquanto sabia que ainda conseguia raciocinar, se beijaria Gina se soubesse que tudo passaria a ele. Se soubesse que ele que morreria. _"Do que adianta pensar agora? Já está feito, ela está bem. Não importa mais. Pelo menos morro com meu rosto sem deformações..."_.

Agora que não havia mais nada que a impedisse realmente de entender tudo, Gina pôde perceber. Draco havia ido ali apenas para lhe salvar. Estivesse ou não com a cicatriz quando saiu, Draco só saíra por causa dela. Saíra para morrer. _"Ele está se sacrificando por mim" _ela pensou, aos prantos. Se algum dia teve dúvida do que ele sentia por ela, não teve mais. Mas sabia que era um grande preço a se pagar. _"Não pode ser assim..."_.

Gina colocou um pé para fora, querendo ajudá-lo, fazer alguma coisa, mas Harry a segurou. 

-Como passou para você? – ela gritou, os braços de Harry envolvidos em volta de si, mantendo-a longe de Draco. – Me solte, Harry!

-O beijo... – ele conseguiu falar, batendo a cabeça no chão.

-Você sabe o que podemos fazer? – Molly falou desesperada, vendo Draco se contorcer.

-Nada... Eu vou... Eu vou morrer.

-Não! – Gina gritou, começando a chorar novamente – Me solte, Harry, eu preciso... Draco! – um fino filete de sangue escorreu pelo nariz de Draco – Venha aqui, você não pode... Não pode ficar com a maldição. Harry... – ela se debatia tentando se soltar de Harry, mas nada conseguia.

Ela havia entendido. Talvez então, se beijasse Draco, a maldição voltasse a ela. Não era necessário pensar para que Gina tivesse a certeza de que o beijaria para lhe salvar. Afinal, ela sabia muito bem o que Draco significava para ela, não tinha dúvida nenhuma. E se ele não estivesse bem, provavelmente ela não estaria. Precisava fazer algo, nem que tivesse que sacrificar sua vida.

O jovem dos olhos verdes sabia o que Gina faria se a soltasse: ela beijaria Malfoy e isso significaria a sua morte. Não, ele não deixaria que a garota se entregasse assim por causa de um Malfoy. A amava demais para vê-la se condenar à morte. Mas o que mais lhe atormentava naquela hora era a dúvida de que se fosse ele que estivesse nesta situação, Gina seria tão ávida em tentar lhe salvar a vida, sacrificando a sua.

E Draco pedia para que tudo acabasse logo. Sabia que faltava pouco tempo para que a maldição finalmente terminasse e ele perdesse a vida, mas parecia que os segundos não passavam e não ajudava em nada ouvir Gina gritando desesperada.

De repente, como uma brisa suave, Gina ouviu: "Um outro beijo extinguirá a maldição" como se alguém sussurrasse algo dentro de sua cabeça. Esta frase ecoava dentro de sua cabeça, e ela sabia agora que tinha mesmo que fazer aquilo. Começou a se debater mais ainda tentando se soltar de Harry, tentando alcançar Draco. Tentando salvar a pessoa que aprendera a amar. Não se importava que talvez tivesse que perder sua vida, não se importava que estava fazendo sua mãe e Harry sofrerem ao verem que ela queria se sacrificar. Só não queria ver a pessoa, que sabia que mais amava no mundo, morrer bem à sua frente, sem fazer nada.

Draco forçou-se a abrir os olhos uma última vez e viu Gina, os braços presos por Harry, as lágrimas molhando o rosto, a boca apelando por seu salvamento. Mas ele sabia que não adiantava. Estava feliz por saber que Gina sobreviveria e, que ironia, feliz por saber que ela teria Harry pra lhe amparar.

-Me solte, Harry! Me solte! – ela gritava entre soluços – Eu posso salvá-lo… Me solte…

Os gritos desesperados de Gina ecoavam por toda a casa. Mas não havia nada que pudesse se fazer, o tempo estava terminado. E Draco só tinha uma certeza: _"Eu a beijaria, mesmo sabendo que iria morrer, eu a beijaria..."_.


	17. Epílogo

Epílogo – O casamento de Rony e Hermione 

"Primavera se foi e com ela meu amor 

_Quem me dera poder consertar tudo que eu fiz_

O perfume que andava com o vento pelo ar 

_Primavera soprando pra um caminho mais feliz_

_Mais feliz, pois a rosa que se esconde_

_No cabelo mais bonito, é um grito_

Quase um mito, uma prova de amor Primavera se foi e com ela essa dor 

_Se alojou no peito devagar_

_A certeza do amor não me deixa nunca mais_

Primavera brilhando em seu olhar 

_E o olhar que eu guardo na lembrança_

Ainda traz a esperança 

_De ter ao meu ladinho numa próxima estação"_

**_-Primavera – Los Hermanos_****__**

Gina apertava as mãos enluvadas em sinal de nervosismo. Deveria estar sorrindo ao ver Hermione entrando sorridente com seu vestido branco, feliz ao ver Rony ficar deslumbrado e nervoso com a visão da noiva se aproximando. Devia estar contente em poder ter Harry ao seu lado naquele momento.

Mas seu coração ainda se mantinha pesado e sua cabeça sempre a levava a pensar em outra coisa que não era o casamento do irmão. Pensava em Draco. Uma tristeza grande lhe invadia, e naquele momento ela lutava para não chorar novamente, para não denunciar que não conseguia ficar feliz ao ver seu irmão casar-se. Doía demais.

Nunca poderia fazer aquilo. Convidar a todos os amigos, a todos os parentes, e principalmente, ela nunca poderia entrar sorridente e ver Draco ficar deslumbrado com sua beleza e se sentir nervoso com a responsabilidade que assumiria ao se casar. Não poderia ver seu pai tímido, segurando as lágrimas de felicidade, ou sua mãe usando o décimo quarto lenço para enxugá-las ao ver perder a caçula da família. Nunca teria uma cerimônia como aquela.

Era estranho saber que o único que entendia porque Gina estava triste era Harry. Estranho saber que ela só conseguira contar a ele todas as angústias dos últimos meses, todo o sofrimento e dor. Justo Harry, que lhe declarara amor, que dizia entender o que era estar sozinho, ser abandonado. E era ele que lhe apertava o braço, tentando passar segurança, mas Gina ainda não conseguia se sentir confortável. Talvez nunca conseguisse.

Estava em pé perto do bruxo que começava a celebrar o casamento. Ela, Harry, Percy (justo o irmão com quem Rony mais brigava) e uma amiga do curso de especialização de Hermione, eram os padrinhos dos noivos. Eram as pessoas a quem os dois poderiam procurar em alguma dificuldade, que sempre se manteriam próximos, que teriam disposição a socorrer um dos dois se houve um briga boba, que mimariam seus filhos.

No momento que Gina pegou Rony e Mione num olhar carinhoso, não conseguiu agüentar e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. 

Ela já havia arriscado sua vida para estar com ele, mas agora, por rixas familiares, deixaria sua família, as pessoas a quem mais amava e não cumpriria sua função de madrinha, para fugir. Fugir com o homem que havia lhe ensinado que nada é exatamente como queremos, que às vezes tudo não pode ser perfeito, não precisa ser. Fugir com aquele que havia sofrido, aquele que perderia a vida por ela, com aquele que ela daria a vida para salvar. Escapar com o dono de seus pequenos amigos Dippy e Kally. 

E, enquanto Harry lhe apertava mais ainda a mão, lhe dando coragem, Gina se lembrava do momento em que conseguiu escapar dos braços dele e beijou Draco. Fosse um segundo depois ele estaria morto, mas no momento certo ela o beijou e na hora em que a maldição dava o efeito final – a morte – eles a dividiam entre si; ela foi quebrada e seu efeito anulado. Exatamente como Narcisa esperava.

Apesar de estar fugindo, sabia que sua vida seria bela e feliz. Mesmo distante de sua família. Pois ela acreditava que um dia os dois iriam voltar e poderiam ensinar-lhes. Então sua família o aceitaria; uma vez que entenderiam _a beleza dos imperfeitos._

Fim =*= Notas Finais 

Vocês devem estar se perguntando como eu pude acabar justamente aí. Bom, é um meio de acabar a fic, sem pôr um ponto final, sem determinar o resto da vida dos personagens. Basta saber, que eles **_terminaram juntos_**, não importa como, nem até quando.

Continuação? Hum, eu tenho uma idéia perfeita pra continuação, mas não vou usá-la. A _fic vai terminar aí mesmo_, porque eu sou terrível pra continuações não planejadas. **_=Þ_** Por isso eu acho que não iria ficar tãão legal assim... **_o.O_**

Ah, esse epílogo não deixa de ser uma singela homenagem ao meu outro casal preferido: _Rony/Mione..._ Eles não são também maravilhosos? (Sorry, eu não resisti).

_Agradecimentos, abraços, beijos e muitos sorrisos_ a todos que leram a fic, independente de terem mandado reviews e e-mails ou não. Mas pra quem mandou, **_um beijão_** por terem deixado o meu dia um bocado melhor com poucas (mas valiosas) palavras. Se algum dia alguém disse que me superei, com certeza foram por causa de todos os comentários que eu recebi. **_Obrigada!_**

Outros dois beijões a **_Lien Li_** e **_Srta Malfoy _**que foram as _"senhoras da paciência"_ e betaram a fic. E também pra **_Diana _**que foi a primeira a ler, e que também compartilha a mesma paixão por esse conto na qual a fic foi inspirada.**_ Obrigada, meninas!_**

E pra finalizar: _assistam ou leiam **A Bela e a Fera!**_****

**Yellowred (30.09.2003)**


End file.
